How To Heal A Broken Spirit
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: For three years, Hayden Haddock wondered what happened to his best friend and crush, Ashley Hofferson. However, a night out with friends reveals where she's been; in a whorehouse as a slave and performer, sold by her mother to cover debts. Hiccup does the only thing he can to get her out; buys her from her master, and now it's up to him to heal her broken spirit. Hicstrid!
1. Betrayed

**How To Heal A Broken Spirit**

Pairing; Hayden X Ashley(Hiccup X Astrid)

Rated; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or any songs I might use.

 _ **Characters;  
**_ Hayden Haddock; Hiccup-General Manager for Berk's Archia Burger & Volunteer Dragon Rehabilitator-Owner of Toothless, Cloudjumper, and Thornado  
Ashley Hofferson; Astrid-Former slave to Virgil at Dragon Eye Casino & Hotel-Owner of Stormfly  
Seth Jorgenson; Snotlout-Physical Education Teacher at Berk High School-Owner of Hookfang  
Alicia Jorgenson; Adelaide-Employee for Archia Burger-Owner of Graythorn  
Roxanne Thorston; Ruffnut-Co-owns Thorston Designs-Owner of Barf  
Travis Thorston; Tuffnut-Co-owns Thorston Designs-Owner of Belch  
Ford Ingerman; Fishlegs-World History Teacher at Berkian Academy-Owner of Meatlug  
Hailey Bazirk; Heather-Worker for the Dragon Shelter; Dragon Heart Rehabilitation & Shelter-Owner of Windshear  
Devon Bazirk; Dagur-Physical Fitness Trainer-Owner of Sleuther  
Eli Trapp; Eret-Employee of Archia Burger-Owner of Skullcrusher  
Gabriel Forger; Gobber-Lead Mechanic for Berk Automotive Repair-Owner of Grump  
Virgil Grimborn; Viggo-Owner of Dragon Eye Casino & Hotel & Former master of Ashley  
Kyle Hunters; Krogan-Entertainment & Appointment Coordinator for DECH  
Johnathon Traytor; Johann-Advertising Handler  
Ricky Grimborn; Ryker-Punisher of slaves at DECH  
Shawn Helnor; Savage-Punisher of slaves at DECH

 **Betrayed**

A teenage female with golden blond hair and sky blue eyes stood behind the counter of her simple, average paying retail job. It was a grocery store, and the woman was a cashier. The hair was pulled back into a braid; she wore a blue shirt, black pants, gray vest, and close-toes flat shoes. The name tag on the left side of the vest red the name; **Ashley**. It was the month of April, finally Spring. Ashley Hofferson was a seventeen-year-old Junior in High School. In two months, she would begin her summer vacation, and then when September came around, she would be a Senior. Ashley was a fierce girl with a temper that one did not want to be on the wrong side of, but she had a kind heart and helped those in need. Ashley had been working for this employer since she was fifteen and managed to get A's and B's in school while on top of working twenty-four hours a week. Ashley went to school from 7:30 am to 3:30 pm, then work from 4:30 to 10:30 pm Monday through Friday, but home by eleven every night of the week, and then worked one weekend day; Saturday or Sunday, but never both. Typically, Ashley would have two days off during the week, then one of the weekend days. It was a good setup for her and didn't interfere with school.

However, while her school, work, and social life were out of this world; her home life was horrendous. Ashley lost her father a year ago in a drunk driving accident and now lived with her alcoholic, neglectful mother who seemed to be unable to cope with losing her husband. It marked one year since his passing March, and Astrid would have fallen apart if not for her incredible friends being there to help her through it all. Astrid had known these people all her life, since Pre-School in fact. Ford Ingerman, Seth Jorgenson, Hailey Bazirk, Roxanne and Travis Thorston. Finally, there was Hayden Haddock; her best friend, and crush. Hailey was someone Ashley didn't meet until Freshman Year of High School when she and her brother, Devon moved to Berk after their father got killed in action overseas during his third tour of duty. Ford had it bad for Hailey and had been warned by Devon that if he hurt his baby sister, Devon would make his death look like an accident. Ford was very careful around Hailey regardless, even with the threat of imminent death looming.

Seth was an overconfident jackass, but we still cared about him. Unfortunately, the one girl he wanted was Ashley, and she wasn't interested. Often, Seth found himself getting punched by Ashley, and reminded that he would never get to be with her. The twins were the pranksters who made everything a joke, and the two could get very annoying, but the friends put up with it and were likely the only ones who could. Hayden Haddock was Ashley's first friend when they met, and crush in Freshman Year. Sadly, she's never found the courage to tell Hayden how she felt, afraid that it would ruin their friendship. Today was a Friday, and Ashley was working, and remembering her father; the day she had to say goodbye to him.

 **/Flashback/**

 _{Ashley's POV}_

 _I stood in my black dress; it fell a little past my knees while holding a single red rose in my hands. There seemed to be no end to the tears forming in my eyes, but they refused to fall. I didn't understand why; perhaps I just couldn't cry anymore. The pain was overwhelming to know my father laid dead in the casket that sat just a foot or two in front of me. Everything had been perfect in my life. Mom, Dad, friends, a job, and then everything my image of perfection was ripped away when two officers showed up at my house to tell my mother and me that my father had been killed in a head-on collision because of a drunk driver. My heart had stopped, and the first thing I did was run to my room, and cry my eyes out. The memorial service was yesterday afternoon at 4:30 pm, and now, today was the funeral. I was standing next to my mother while the priest was talking; I tuned it out. Nothing mattered to me right now, except trying to accept that my dad was dead, and I'd never see him again._

 _I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I knew who it belonged to; Hayden Haddock; my best friend in the entire world. All my friends were here today, and their parents too. All of us had been close since we met; playdates, birthday parties, summer get-togethers, etc. All of us had been together from the beginning, and it meant a lot to me that they could all come out for this, even missing school because it was a Thursday morning. When the man stopped talking, I tried to step forward to place the rose on to the casket but found that my feet refused to move._

" _Do you want me to walk with you?" Hayden asked. I turned my head to look at him and nodded slowly. Hayden moved out of the row of chairs behind my mother and me. Hayden put his arm around me and helped me walk to the spot I needed to be in. I placed a kiss on the rose, then put it down slowly, shaking._

" _I-I love you, Daddy," I whispered, voice cracking. Hayden only hugged me tightly, and I turned to cry against him. Hayden didn't move, only hold me and whisper that he knew he couldn't make this better, but was here for me no matter what, and to call if I needed anything. I didn't respond to him, but he knew I'd heard him. Hayden understood me like that, and I loved him for it._

 **/End Flashback/**

 _{Ashley's POV}_

I took two weeks off school, and my friends gathered my assignments for me and turned them in too until I came back. Losing my dad hurt my mom bad, but I never imagined she would turn into what she was now. An alcoholic, drug-addicted, neglectful mother. Gods, I hated it, and nobody knew how my life at home was. At the first signs of my mother changing for the worst, I stopped letting people come over and didn't talk about how things were either. I was coping with my father's death, but not my mom, she completely let herself go. Mom lost her job, and now we struggled with the mortgage because of all the debt from the funeral, and bills. My mother was drinking and doing drugs constantly it seemed, and what I hated most was that she was bringing home different men, sleeping with them. My only saving grace was going to school, then work to escape going home. Sometimes I would stay at Roxanne's or Hailey's, but obviously, not on school nights.

I hated being at that house, and I couldn't wait to graduate next year, then move out. I'd been putting money away, hiding it from my mother. As soon as I turned eighteen, I was done with this place, and I'd likely never look back. I don't hate my mom, I don't think I ever could, but I hated the path she went down because she chose to.

"Ashley?" I snapped out of my thoughts as I looked to see my manager standing next to my register.

"Sorry, Andy," I sighed.

"I know it's a tough time of year for you with your father's passing a year ago in March. It's slow today, and we have extra people. Why don't you head home early?" Andy Kingston suggested.

"Yeah, I think I will. Thanks, Andy," I offered a small smile, then signed off my register terminal. After that, I clocked out and made my way to the bus stop just down the street. I sat down and waited with a sigh. Perhaps I'd just take a hot shower, then get a nap in. I would message my friends later, and maybe they'd want to hang out.

(Hofferson Residence)

The bus dropped me off, and I began my quick walk up the street to my house but saw a car in the driveway. Though, it shouldn't surprise me; my mom was always bringing men home. Walking in the door, I figured I would just ignore whatever I heard, and go to my room. However, that wasn't the case. I saw a man in his late twenties with dark brown hair and a goatee around his mouth, then there was a taller male, bald, with a mustache, and small bit of hair on his chin. My mother sat on the couch, looking a bit surprised that I was home early.

"Uh, what's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, Ashley, dear…these men are from…child protective services," my mother whimpered. Something didn't seem right. My instinct told me to run. I was going to be eighteen come April of next year. Yes, I'd just turned seventeen, about a week ago. So why would child services be here out of the blue?

"Hello, Ashley. I'm Virgil Grimborn, in charge of this case. An anonymous call was placed to our office that your mother has been using drugs, alcohol, and neglecting you. Your mother hasn't denied anything, and unfortunately, that means we have to take you out of this unsafe environment," said the younger male.

"But I'm…going to be eighteen next year, doesn't this seem, a little pointless?" I inquired.

"Oh, at CPS, we don't care how pointless it seems. Our job is to take a neglected or abused minor from their home and provide them with a safe one. Parents are always welcome to get their lives on track and fight to have their rights reinstated. Until then, we have to take you, sweetheart. We have a foster family all picked out," spoke the older one.

"And when I'm eighteen and no longer in the system, what happens?" I wondered.

"We release you, and the case will drop. You're free to stay with friends or live on your own. Now, why don't you go pack some clothes, and we'll get a move on," Virgil smiled. Yeah, something was wrong here. I nodded to him, then went upstairs to pack some clothes. I grabbed things I wouldn't want to lose, or have my mother mess with while I was away, and shoved them into a box with the money I'd been saving. I'd come back for it when I was eighteen, and I'd be all set. Something rang wrong about this situation, and I was protecting my assets if it could be said that way. I moved into my closet and lifted the flap of rug up, then opened the trap door. I placed the locked safe inside, then put the rug back, and made it look like nothing was out of place. Nobody knew about the rug and trap door except for me, so I knew it would be untouched until I came back for it.

I grabbed the bag with my clothes, as many as I could manage to get in the bag, then made my way downstairs. "Don't worry, baby. Mama will get you back, I promise," my mother, Asvora Hofferson cried.

"I won't hold you to that, Mother," I remarked then left the house with Victor and this other guy. I got in their car, and then buckled my seatbelt. The bald male got in the driver's seat, and soon we were off. "S-So where am I going?"

"There will be a lot of other girls there, plenty for you to keep yourself busy," Victor said, his voice seemed colder now. I patted myself down for my phone and pulled it out as I secretly pulled up my messages with Hayden, the last person I'd been talking too. I typed out a quick message, and then the older male saw my device. Virgil turned to see it as I quickly pressed send pressed the lock button on top. I knew they wouldn't be able to figure my passcode. Without warning, Virgil snatched it from my hands.

"Hey, that's mine," I protested.

"Sorry, no cell phones allowed," Virgil said.

"B-But," I began. Suddenly, Virgil tossed it out the window as my eyes widened seeing it go over the bridge, and into the water. "You can't do that!"

"You will find that in our custody, we can do what we feel is necessary," Virgil informed. All I was grateful for was the message I'd gotten to Hayden before the phone was taken. I knew he would figure out something was wrong, and he'd tell his dad who happened to be the Chief of Police for our island; Arc Isle. These people weren't from CPS; I didn't see badges hanging around their necks, or folders, anything. I sat quietly in the backseat; I wouldn't do anything just yet, not until I knew more.

(Archian City)

The drive was close to forty minutes, but soon we'd stopped in a parking garage of a casino. Dragon Eye Hotel and Casino to be exact. Victor opened my door, then pulled me out. "Hey, you don't need to grab. I can walk on my own," I growled a bit.

"Shut up," the older male said.

"Ricky, don't be that way; she'll learn with time. They all do," Virgil stated. I didn't like how this sounded, and I only prayed that Hayden would realize something was off, and he'd come for me. Hayden was amazing like that; he had an uncanny ability to know when something was wrong, and he always protected me. I was taken inside of a back door and set my eyes on everything going on. A few males stepped forward, and I got nervous.

"Ah, is she the new one?" asked of the males.

"Yes, Shawn, she is. Kyle, Shawn, Johnathon, this is Ashley Hofferson. Let's make her right here at home," Virgil informed. The one called Shawn and Ricky grabbed my arms, and I struggled to get away from them, but they were strong.

"Get your hands off me!" I screamed. Suddenly, I felt a hand go across my face, and I stopped quickly in shock.

"I told you to shut up, bitch," Ricky glared. "You belong to my little brother, Virgil now,"

"What…are you talking about?" I demanded to know. The males began chuckling.

"You didn't believe we were from Child Services, did you?" said one male, I believed his name was Kyle.

Virgil put his finger under my chin; I saw him smirking at me. "Dear Ashley. I'm afraid your mother lied to you,"

"You maybe wanna tell me something new? My mother is a drug-addicted, alcoholic slut ever since my father died last year," I huffed sarcastically.

"This is Dragon Eye Hotel and Casino, which I happen to own. However, we have a little secret department down here in the basement for men and women looking for some extra fun while they are here. Welcome to Fantasy, where we make anyone's deepest fantasy come true. You want an entertaining show? We have that. You want half an hour with a beautiful girl; you got it. Get the picture? Your mother sold you to me to cover her debts from the casino, and a little extra to pay off the mortgage," Virgil informed.

"Virgil is your master," said Shawn.

"NO!" I said quickly. Ricky slapped me again, but I refused to cry. I was a fighter; I wouldn't give up.

"You'll do as your told, or suffer the punishments of slaves who disobey orders!" Ricky demanded.

"Brother, easy now. It's new for her as it was for all the rest. I don't want the pretty face all marked up for business, so try to show some restraint, please?" Virgil asked.

"Aye, sorry, Virgil," Ricky bowed his head.

"I'll never give in to you," I growled.

"That's what they all say, princess. Every male or female slave you see here said the same thing, and each of them has broken one way or another. I wonder what it will take to break you, and how long," Virgil grinned before putting a kiss on my cheek. I jerked away, glaring, then he chuckled and walked away. "Do what you must to prepare her, but try not to brutalize her up too much," he ordered. After that, I was dragged away, still struggling, by Shawn and Ricky. I was thrown into a solitary room; then the door was shut tight, and locked from the outside. Of all the things my mother had done, I couldn't believe she would sell me to a whorehouse for money to save her ass. I felt nothing but anger, and utter betrayal.


	2. Shocked

**How To Heal A Broken Spirit**

Pairing; Hayden X Ashley(Hiccup X Astrid)

Rated; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or any songs I might use.

 **Shocked**

A male, age twenty-one with auburn hair and green eyes was sitting at his desk, which was riddled with papers, a calculator, calendar, the average desktop computer with a wired mouse and keyboard. There was a printer/copier/fax machine against the wall on the right. Off to the left was the door to the office, and big monitor to show different spots of the business he was running. Of course, there was a large window that let him look out to see the main parts so that he could watch his employees, and ensure they were doing their jobs. The male wore black pants, a red shirt, black belt with a silver buckle, then black shoes. The tag on his shirt read as; _Archia Burger_ then under that was; _Manager_. Under both those lines was his name; _Hayden_.

' _Ashley…Where did you go?_ ' he thought with a sigh. One of his employees came to the door and knocked once which pulled Hayden from his phone screen, where he'd been looking at a photo of himself and his best friend/crush.

"Hayden?" the worker said. Hayden placed his phone on the desk, then looked over.

"Yes, Maria?" Hayden said.

"There's a group that just walked in; they asked to speak with the manager," Maria informed. Hayden sighed as he got to his feet, then exited the office, shutting the door behind him. Hayden walked around the sandwich station towards the front counter to see a group of people he recognized; he smiled a bit seeing his friends from High School.

"Hey, there he is!" said a male with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, Seth. What's up gang?" Hayden asked.

"You've been working so much; we barely get to hang out anymore," whined Hailey Bazirk; she had dark brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Being the General Manager of this branch doesn't give me a ton of free time," Hayden responded.

"You need a break," Roxanne Thorston, one of the twins said.

"When do you get off today?" Travis Thorston asked, Roxanne's twin brother.

Hayden checked his watch; **4:17 pm**. "At 6," he replied.

"Good, you're coming out with us then," Seth Jorgenson grinned with another two friends, Eli Trapp, and Devon Bazirk, who happened to be Hailey's older brother. Eli and Devon were both older than Hayden; Eli being four years older at age twenty-five, and Devon being twenty-four. Seth was twenty-one, so was Hailey. However, the others; Ford Ingerman, and the Thorston twins were only twenty-years-old. Also, there was one more friend, who was eighteen; Alicia Jorgenson, Seth's little sister.

"Excuse me? I'm what?" Hayden asked, unsure if he heard correctly.

"You need a break, Hayden. You're working too much; we haven't seen you in about three months," Alicia frowned.

"We're worried about you since-," Ford began.

"Please…Don't bring it up. I know my parents are dead and have been since January," Hayden sighed. Hayden hated thinking about it; the death of his parents. Spencer and Vivian Haddock were tragically killed in an automobile accident. A truck lost control during a snowstorm, and Hayden's parents were forced off the road. The car rolled and hit a telephone pole, Steven died instantly from a broken neck, and Vivian died on impact with the pole. It happened as they were coming home from a New Year's party, and Hiccup was working at his job that he'd had since he was fifteen, the same place he was now; Archia Burger, the Berk branch. Hayden received a visit from his father's best friend, Gabriel Forger, and that's how he learned what happened.

Hayden was a complete mess, and took a month off work, returning just after he turned twenty-one. Hayden missed them a lot, and there were days he just wanted to break down. However, he knew his parents wouldn't want him to fall apart. Instead, Hayden knew they wanted him to keep living his life, and let them live on through him and in his memories of them. The pain was still fresh, of course, but Hayden kept busy with work, and he would admit to the fact he ghosted on everyone for a bit. Among losing his parents; there was another person he was missing deeply.

Ashley Hofferson.

The one friend he hadn't seen in four years since that April day in 2012. Ashley Hofferson was a kind-hearted, fierce-spirited female. However, the last time Hayden ever heard from her was the day she was supposed to be at work. Hayden had been working as well, back then, he was just an employee himself, and not the General Manager.

 **/Flashback/**

 _{Hayden's POV}_

 _Fridays were always an annoying shift. I worked from 4 pm to 10:30 pm, then I'd go home to relax. I was glad to have tomorrow off because my friends and I were going to be hanging out. I couldn't wait to see Ashley again; I'd had a crush on her since Freshman Year but never dared to tell her. I promised myself I'd summon the strength I needed and say something for Junior Prom at the end of May; ask her to be my date, then reveal my feelings before the night was over. It was April 2012 now, and the prom was in a month, so I better find my courage soon. The current time was 5:30 pm, only an hour and a half into my shift, and it was so slow. I had messaged Ashley, asking if she was having a fun time at work as well, sarcastically, of course. Ashley knew how I was. I loved her; my feelings were much deeper than a crush. And I realized that after she lost her father thirteen months ago, my heart went out to her. I don't know what I'd do if I'd lost either of my parents._

 _Suddenly, I got a reply in text messages. I went to the back to see the response, knowing it was from Ashley. I opened the text, and read what she said._

 _ **Something wrong. 'CPS' took me. Heading to city to 'foster.' Help. -Ash**_

 _Filled with concern, I quickly tried to call, but there was no answer. It went right to voicemail. I tried again, and again, but nothing. I forwarded the text to my father and asked him if he could look into it. My dad said he would do what he could, but no promises. I thanked him and got back to work, but I was worried all day for Ashley._

 **/End Flashback/**

 _{Hayden's POV}_

My father took a chance to investigate with Child Protective Services, inquiring about a seventeen-year-old that they took on Friday. CPS came back saying that they never received any calls to remove one Ashley Hofferson from her household, and none of their social works ever went to the house. My father and I decided to go to Ashley's place and speak with her mother since Ashley had been absent from school for a week. All Ashley's mother, Asvora Hofferson said was that Ashley ran away from home. I didn't believe it, and after that, I reported her missing with my dad's help. A full investigation got started, but nothing found, and even now, four years later, Ashley hasn't turned up. My job had a cork board up of missing people, the recent ones. Every day that I came to work, I saw her picture on the wall, saying that she'd been missing since April 2012.

"HAYDEN!" Eli yelled to get my attention. I snapped from my thoughts and hadn't realized I'd begun looking at her missing poster.

"Sorry," I sighed.

"We know you miss her, Hayden, but face it; she's gone, bro. Ashley has been missing since the end of Junior Year," Roxanne frowned.

"I don't care. I'll keep that investigation open as long as I'm allowed," ayden I reI remarked.

"Dude, she ran away. You said that's what her mom said," Seth reminded.

"Her mom lied. Why would Ashley runaway if she messaged me a week before I talked to Asvora? Why would Ashley ask me for help if she was running away? I'm telling you, something else happened, and she was in trouble. Dad and I checked with CPS, Ashley didn't get taken by them. Something was wrong, and she needed my help…and I let her down," Hayden closed his eyes.

"Hayden…" Hailey reached for him.

"It's not your fault," Devon said. "You know her, Hayden, she's a fighter. Whatever happened, she's not giving them an easy time. Ashley will turn up, in the meantime, you can't stop living your life. We're all going out tonight to the casino, why don't you come?"

"I don't know guys; it's not my scene," I replied.

"Doesn't have to be. Hanging with your friends is something you do, so come on, please?" Eli tried.

"Fine. I'll meet you there at seven," I gave in. "Now unless you're ordering something, beat it. I got a business to run," I offered a smiled. The group left as I shook my head a little. So the casino tonight? Fantastic. I headed back into the office, looking at all the paperwork and things I had to get done before my shift ended. Archia Burger was a huge chain, and I ran the Berk branch. I started here when I was fifteen as a simple hourly employee. In Senior Year when I turned eighteen, I made crew trainer, then after graduation, shift supervisor. A year of that landed me in the position of assistant manager. Another year passed bringing me to twenty-years-old, and I put in to become a general manager. I made $30 an hour, making my yearly salary $62,400, and I brought home $1,200 a week. Not bad for fast food, right? I liked being GM(General Manager) and wasn't sure if I'd go any higher on the corporate ladder. I was content where I was.

After my parents died, I got left the house and all their assets being I was their only son. So, that is where I still lived; at home, where I belonged. The house was four three-level home. Basement, central, and upstairs. The cellar was mainly storage, so I didn't go down there much except for gather holiday decorations, check the breakers, etc. The main level had the kitchen, dining room, living area, a half bathroom, and office space, though it could be a guest bedroom too. However, it was my father's office, and I chose to leave that alone, and even I used it from time to time, trying to track down where Ashley was. The upstairs had three bedrooms and two full bathrooms. There were two regular rooms, then the master, which had a private bathroom. Yep, I loved being there, but it was hard being there alone. Gabriel had his own apartment about ten minutes away, and he checks in on me all the time.

Whether it was a text, or visit at my job or the house, he would make sure I was doing alright. My parents made sure I wouldn't end up in debt if anything happened to them; the took care of all their funeral arrangements. All I had to do was identify their bodies at the morgue, confirm everything for the service and funeral, then sign a few documents to have things handed over to me as they had been bequeathed in the will. I still found it hard to believe that they passed away three months ago, and I was coping, for the most part, some days were harder than others, but I made it through by remembering the good times. It was times like this where I needed my best friend; Ashley. I think I wanted her back more than anything else because I knew that wherever she was, she was in trouble, and needed me as I needed her. It was a connection we had, and I knew she was alive and needed help.

(Archian City; Dragon Eye Hotel & Casino)

I cannot believe I let my friends talk me into coming out tonight. After leaving work at 6 pm, I hurried home to get in a shower, then drove to the casino to meet them. The place was packed, as expected though.

"Hayden, there you are," Hailey smiled.

"Here I am," I mumbled.

"Alright, the girls and Ford are going to the club. The rest of us, including you, Hayden, are enjoying the rest," Eli informed. The only person not here was Alicia, due to her age, but this wasn't a place for her anyway. I rolled my eyes; I probably would be doing anything much tonight except watching the others. I wasn't a betting man, nor did I gamble. It was addicting and a waste of money. I would likely have a few drinks, then head home before it got too late. This is precisely why I chose to drive myself rather than come with them; now, I could leave when I was ready too.

I entered the casino portion with the guys, looking around, and taking it all in. I had hoped that tonight would be a quiet one, but I suppose not. The bright side was that I didn't have work tomorrow, so I'd be able to sleep in or relax with no worries, or being bothered. I wandered with the boys, watching them gamble a bit, winning, and losing some. I'd had two drinks, nothing strong though. It felt like we'd been here for hours, but in fact, it'd only been two. I hated that it was 9 pm, and I was ready to leave.

"Maybe we should head over to the club? Party a little?" Seth suggested.

"Get lucky?" Eli and Devon high-fived.

"Yeah, let's go," Travis smiled. Just as we were preparing to leave, a man with brown eyes and brown hair approached us.

"Hello there. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, and I think I might be able to direct you somewhere a little more your style," spoke the man.

"Keep talking," Seth invited.

"We have a designated section of the casino for single men looking to have a bit of fun. It's a strip club, male and female in different spots. Would you be interested?" he said. "There's a show starting in twenty minutes," he added to entice the deal.

"Hell yeah, take us there," the boys cheered. I sighed, I might as well go and make sure they don't do anything stupid or illegal for that matter. I followed them to wherever this place was, and I hoped I wouldn't regret it. Sure, strip clubs were a single man's paradise, but not for someone who wasn't looking. Reaching the location five minutes later, I glanced at the sign above; **Fantasies**. Great. I walked in with my friends and looked around.

"Welcome to Fantasies," greeted a male with a shaved head. "I'm Kyle Hunters, in charge of taking care of anything to make your night better. So, how can we help you tonight?" Kyle smiled.

"Well, that guy said this was the section for single guys looking for fun. What does that entail?" Seth asked.

"Depends on what you want. You can watch the show, get a little one on one time with a girl. They love being able to sit and offer company to men," Kyle offered. I knew what this was now; a whore house. I watched my friends get excited, and start asking questions about what the one on one involved. I just looked around and debated leaving.

"Hayden?" Devon said to make me glance at him. "We're gonna take advantage of the one on one female time. You in?"

"I'll pass," I said.

"Come on; you're supposed to be having fun," Seth sighed.

"It would take your mind off _her_ for a bit," Eli suggested. I narrowed my eyes a bit, crossing my arms over one another.

"I don't want _her_ off my mind. I don't know how many times I have to say it to you, but I won't give on her. I know she's somewhere, and when I find her, I won't let her go. I love her, and always will. You don't give up on people you love. You go and have your _fun_. I'll stick around to keep you out of trouble," I said. The boys sighed together, then nodded. After that, they were taken off by other workers.

"Would you like to see the show? Nothing strip related, just some of the girls putting on a performance and singing?" Kyle mentioned.

"As I have nothing else to do while they are gone, I suppose I will," I replied. Kyle had me follow him to another room, and I was led inside. I found a seat, then planted myself there. I checked my watch; the next show started soon. Hopefully, my friends would be done soon; then I could leave knowing they would be okay. I ordered a beer and tried to relax. About eight minutes later, the lights dimmed as I focused on the stage as the music began. Girls began to file out wearing hardly anything, as I suspected would be the case. However, there was one girl that stood out. Blond hair, and blue eyes. I decided to move closer, and that's when I saw the female up close. My eyes widened, and I couldn't believe who I was looking at. "Ashley…"


	3. At Last

**How To Heal A Broken Spirit**

Pairing; Hayden X Ashley(Hiccup X Astrid)

Rated; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or any songs I might use.

 **At Last**

Hayden sat there in utter shock of who he laid his green eyes on. A woman he fell in love with but never dared to tell for fear it would ruin their friendship. A female he had only prayed to the Gods to fine. The girl he had not seen in four years; Ashley Hofferson. Hayden didn't know what to do right now; he was stunned and seemed to be frozen in his seat. Hayden had so many unanswered questions while fear coursed through him, and anger too. Why in the name of Odin's name was Ashley on stage, dressed like _that_ in a casino whore house!? Hayden didn't understand any of it, and he wanted to, but right now, he wanted to talk to Ashley. There was no way she would have agreed to something like this. These people had to be threatening her or something, but Hayden knew Ashley, and he knew that she didn't choose this; something was wrong, just as Ashley suspected when she sent him that text four years ago. Hayden was getting to the bottom of this, and no matter what else he did from this moment on, one thing was clear; he was not leaving the establishment until Ashley was with him. Hayden found her once more, and he would not let her go, as he'd promised.

Hayden tried to relax; the last thing he wanted to do was act crazy and get thrown out. Hayden needed to calm himself and think things through. Hayden desperately tried to figure out how to handle this while the show was going on. Hayden knew he didn't have a lot of time, and his first step was getting close to Ashley without causing alarm to the workers that he was up to something. _'Gods, what would Dad do right now?'_ he thought. Well, Hayden knew what his old man would do in this situation; call the police and have them shut this down. Whorehouses were illegal just as prostitution was. This place was disguised as a strip club, clever indeed, but that wasn't Hayden's concern. Unfortunately, he might not be able to save all the girls here, but he wouldn't let Astrid remain, that was his priority; to get Ashley out by any means necessary. _'Alright, deep breaths, Hayden. Think. Think,'_ he pleaded himself.

"Can I get you anything?" came a voice from beside him. Hayden glanced to see a woman server.

"Um, perhaps. I don't suppose you would know how a single, lonely, male like me might be able to get a little time with one of those lovely ladies, would you?" Hayden asked, trying to seem interested in what that Kyle guy from before intrigued his friends with.

"You'll be needed to speak with Kyle Hunters; he handles all that business. Just mention wanting a little one on one with a female. If you have a preference, he'll make arrangements for a price," the server informed.

"And what might be her name; the blond with blue eyes in front? She…reminds me of my ex-girlfriend who was killed in a car accident two years ago," Hayden lied convincingly.

"Oh, you poor dear. Well, I know that girl is the manager's personal slave, and he only lets the highest paying clients have her. However, her name is Divine Beauty, that's what we've been told at least since she joined the show three and a half years ago," the server mentioned.

"Thank you," Hayden smiled as the woman returned it, then walked away. Well, it was a start at least; he had his way in to see her. Divine Beauty was fitting for Ashley considering her middle name was Asta, which meant Divine Beauty in Old Norse. The show ended not more than fifteen minutes later as Hayden made his way out to see Kyle.

"How was the show, sir?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, amazing; such talent and grace. I, uh, don't suppose you know if the friends I came in with are done, do you?" Hayden inquired.

Kyle checked his watch. "I believe they still have another twenty minutes in their segment," he informed.

"Out of curiosity here, what would a guy like me have to do to get a little one on one with one of the performers?" Hayden wondered.

"The depends on who you'd like your session with?" Kyle mentioned.

"The server in there told me her name was Divine Beauty," Hayden grinned. Kyle seemed to freeze a moment.

"I'm afraid she is…reserved for high paying customers only; those restrictions were set by-," Kyle started.

"By her master, yes. The server stated that. What's her price for just ten or so minutes?" Hayden leaned on Kyle's podium a bit.

"Typically, her price range is based on what you want," Kyle enlightened.

"Nothing sexual or pleasure related. My…ex-fiance was tragically killed two years ago, and Divine Beauty reminds me so much of my beloved. I saw her, and it felt like my Ashley was still with me. I'm…only looking for the comfort of a female presence resembling my late love," Hayden remarked, gently, trying to seem saddened.

"I'm sorry for your loss, sir. Well, if it's nothing sexual, then fifteen minutes would cost $150," Kyle responded. Hayden dared not wonder what someone had to pay to sleep with her, and the very thought sickened him to the core of Ashley being used in such a way. Regardless, he had his way in to talk to her. Hayden pulled out his wallet, and counted out one hundred and fifty dollars, then handed it to Kyle. The man almost smirked as he filed it away, then motioned for Hayden to follow him. Hayden was taken down a hall, then set in a room where there was a bed and couch. Hayden bit his tongue to fight raging out against these people. "Wait here, and your time will start when she walks through the door," Kyle then left the room.

Hayden needed to figure out the next phase of his idea. Hayden knew he wasn't going to be allowed just to sneak her out, so what did he do to leave with her? A few moments passed as the door opened and Ashley was escorted in, held by the arm of a guard. The male huffed as he released her, then shut the door. Alright, he had fifteen minutes with her. "A-Ashley?" he asked.

"I am…Divine Beauty, sir," Ashley said in a soft, monotone voice.

"Ashley, snap out it, please? It's me…Hayden Haddock, your best friend, remember?" Hayden tried again. Ashley's eyes were void of emotion, and she didn't make a move towards him.

"I only know my master, and servicing his clients. I am his Divine Beauty," Ashley replied. Maybe he had to try this a different way.

"Alright, well, I'm one of his clients, and you have to do what I say, right?" Hayden managed to force out, though he hated it.

"I do as I'm told or suffer punishment," Ashley responded.

"What type of punishment do you receive?" Hayden questioned.

"Whatever they deem is necessary to teach me not to disobey again. I am a good pet, and I only live to please master," Ashley explained. Gods, Hayden hated this. What had they done to the girl he knew four years ago.

"How long have you been here?" Hayden inquired.

"Time here matters not; I remain until released. I was informed that you lost your fiancé some time years ago. Would you like me to hold you?" Ashley asked.

"Yes," Hayden said. Ashley gave a practiced, fake smile or sympathy as she stepped closer, and hugged him. Hayden couldn't resist; he'd longed to hold her again. Hayden embraced her, trying to stay relaxed. "When do you get released?"

"As long as the master is making money, and can use me as he desires, I remain," Ashley said. Hayden wanted to throw up, and he was now more determined than ever to get her out of here. Hayden knew his Ashley was still inside this girl, hiding away, scared to disobey. These people had broken her, and he would bring Ashley back, he would set her free.

"Ashley, please? You must remember. You have to. We're…best friends…" Hayden whispered.

"I have no friends. Only master, and his clients. I make them happy; they pay master, then the master is happy," Ashley replied. Hayden hugged her tightly.

"Ash, I'm your friend; I have been since Pre-School. You have to remember me, please? I'm Hayden. Hayden Haddock. We grew up together, always going to the same school. Your name is Ashley. Ashley Asta Hofferson. Your name means Divine Beauty, but that's not who you are, Ash. Listen to me, okay. This is not you. You have to remember who you are. You have to remember your past before this _master_ of yours," Hayden pulled from the hug, making her look in his eyes.

"I-I have no past. I only live to serve my master," Ashley stumbled some. Hayden knew it! His Ashley was still in there.

"No. No, that's not what you live for. You live for your family and friends. Remember. Ashley Hofferson the fierce and fearless. You have to remember, Ashley. Everything is okay; I won't…let them hurt you again. I finally found you. I knew something was wrong. You asked me for help four years ago, and I'm sorry it took me so long. You aren't easy to track down. It's all okay now. I'll get you out, I promise. You know me, Ashley. I never break my promises, ever," Hayden put his pinky out to her. "Pinky promise, Asty," he added. It was something they did as kids. Hayden always called her Asty, short for Asta, which was her middle name. Ashley called Hayden by his shortened middle name, Hiccup, or in her case, Hic. Ashley stared at his hand with the pinky up; she shook a little.

Just as Ashley was reaching for him, the door opened. "Time's up," the guard said. "Let's go, Beauty. Virgil is waiting for you," Hayden had to stop this; he had almost gotten through to her.

"Hey, I still have five minutes in my slot," Hayden protested.

"You'll be given back what you didn't get. It's her master's orders, kid," the man stated.

"I don't care. You aren't…taking her." Hayden said, narrowing his eyes. No, he would NOT lose her again.

"You don't have a say. Beauty! I said move!" the man ordered firmer as Ashley flinched. Hayden glared as he pushed her behind him, protectively.

"Stop! You're scaring her," Hayden said.

"Good! That bitch knows what happens when she disobeys an order," the guard made a lunge for Hayden, but he moved Ashley back, then himself out of the way. Hayden curled his hand into a fist, then punched the guard back.

"Stay away from, Ashley," Hayden warned. "I won't let you bastards hurt her anymore. I'll never let ANYONE hurt her again,"

"Hic," came Ashley's voice. Hayden's eyes widened as he looked at her.

"W-What did you just say?" Hayden asked.

"H-Hic. Hic…cup," Ashley managed, shaking.

"Yes…Yes, that's me. D-Do you…remember me?" Hayden questioned, holding her hand.

"I-I remember…your…voice. W-Who…are you t-to me?" Ashley inquired.

"He's a nobody, my dear," came a smooth voice. Hayden turned quickly to see a male with dark brown hair, goatee, and brown eyes. "Come now, and I'll overlook your disobedience," he offered his hand.

"Ashley, no. Don't go with him; he's dangerous," Hayden told her.

"Master…won't hurt me as long as I'm good," Ashley said.

"That's my girl. Come," the man smiled.

"No, Ashley. You can't leave with him, okay? Please? Stay with me. I'll protect you from them. You know my voice, remember who I am. Hic, your best friend. Look, I have proof that you know me," Hayden said quickly, pulling out his phone and tapping a few things, then showing her pictures of them. "See? That's you, with me. You sent me a message four years ago, asking me to help because CPS took you, and you were going to the city, but felt like something was wrong. I've been looking for you…all this time so that I can save you. Please, believe me, Ash, you have to. I won't…lose you again," he vowed. "Just take my hand, and I'll get you out of here,"

Ashley hesitantly began moving her hand towards his. However, the sound of a cracking whip was heard, and she froze. Hayden looked to see two male walk in and understood that Ashley knew what would happen to her if she didn't obey. Punishment. "Come, Ashley," the male demanded.

"Don't. Don't go with him. They will hurt you, and I won't. I've never let any harm come to you," Hayden urged.

"You will come, or I will remind you who you belong to!" the male yelled.

"You will keep your filthy hands off of her!" Hayden glared. Two men grabbed her and pulled her towards Virgil as she shook with terror.

"Let her go!" Hayden demanded again.

"She's mine; I own her," the man informed.

"She's a human being! You can't just own her; she has rights you sick pig!" Hayden countered.

"That whore's mother sold her to me as a slave; I. Own. Her," the man, Virgil, as Hayden assumed said once more.

"It doesn't matter; she's an adult! This is all illegal! You release her to me, or I will have the entire island police force here in twenty seconds because whore houses are illegal, as is prostitution and slavery!" Hayden demanded.

"Now, now. Let's everyone calm down; I'm sure we can work this out without the need to call the authorities. Young man, when I say I bought her; it's because I bought her legally. Her mother sold her to me while she was seventeen to cover old gambling debts, and as far as the law goes, that means I took over the rights of being her legal guardian," Virgil explained.

"Regardless of all that; you're threatening to abuse her if she doesn't return to you! You're…A late twenties, early thirty-year-old sleeping with a girl my age, and Odin only know what you did to her to make her submit to you when she was still just a teenager! I reported this girl missing a week after I received a text from her phone asking for help because CPS took her. My father is the former police chief, and I have some damn good standing in that station. Her missing person report is still open, and I will not leave here without her. So you can hand her over, or I will bring the station here," Hayden threatened.

Virgil sighed. "Look, kid. I'd love to give her to you, but I paid a large sum to cover the mother's debts, and her daughter was the trade price. I will not be losing out on my investment, so how about we make a little deal. If you are willing to buy her from me, then I will gladly sign rights over to you, my good man. Otherwise, you are not leaving here with her, and any judge will see the documentation as legal. If you contemplate revealing the operations going on here, I will leave the island with your pretty little friend within the hour, and you will never find us. Think carefully now, and what is your answer?"

Hayden couldn't risk Virgil leaving with Ashley, and as much as he hated to admit it; the bastard was right. If Ashley's mom signed over legal custody to Virgil while Ashley was still a minor, no judge would side with him, regardless of the conditions Ashley was currently exposed to. If his only option was to buy Ashley's freedom; then so be it. "How much do you want for her?" Hayden growled out, clenching his fist.

"Ah, I knew you were a smart lad. As I paid $150.000.00 for her, I expect the same back,"

"Done," Hayden said as Virgil seemed a bit surprised.

"Just like that? You're not worried about losing all your money for this…girl?" asked one of the males.

"I've been looking for Ashley for four years, and I said I would do anything to get her back once found. I am a man of my word. I'm not the least bit concerned about my finances; Ashley is priceless to me, and there is no amount I wouldn't pay for her freedom," Hayden informed coldly while he tapped a few things on his phone, then put it away. "If you'd like to check your personal account, Mr. Grimborn, I think you'll find that $150,000.00 has just been direct deposited. Now, if you'd be so kind to sign Ashley over to me, I'll take my leave, and you'll never have to see us again,"

"You expect me to believe that you just-," Virgil laughed as a ding was heard when he pulled his phone out of his pocket, the smile faded. "Deposited that amount of money without any information on where to send it?" he finished, shocked.

"As I said; being the only son of the former police chief has its perks, and I have a few connections of my own. I know everything there is to know about you, Virgil Grimborn. That Ricky Grimborn over there is your older brother, and this establishment as a whole has been in business for the last seven years. Now, I can add to that information that you're running an illegal whorehouse, and have a team in here to shut it down in a matter of seconds, or you can hand over the girl as agreed upon, and I won't say anything. As I mentioned, my _good man_ , I'm a man of my word," Hayden smirked.

"Bring me the paperwork on Hofferson," Virgil ordered with a glare. Five minutes later, everything was signed, then Virgil grabbed Ashley's arm hard, throwing her into Hayden's arms after he'd put away the documents. "Take her and get out," Hayden lifted Ashley into his arms bridal style, then left the building as quick as he could to the parking garage. Once in his car, Hayden set her down and bucked her in.

"Everything is okay now; they will never hurt you again, Ashley," Hayden promised as he closed the door, then got in the driver's side, started it up, and left right away. Hayden didn't care about anything else right now because he'd found Ashley at last.


	4. Bring Her Back

**How To Heal A Broken Spirit**

Pairing; Hayden X Ashley(Hiccup X Astrid)

Rated; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or any songs I might use.

 **Bring Her Back**

It was the next morning after Hayden brought Ashley home from the casino, and the only thing he could do upon getting home let her take a shower, then she changed into a set of his mother's old clothes. After that, Hayden put her in the guest bedroom and said that if she needed anything to come to the room next to hers. Ashley only replied with; _yes master_ , which Hayden didn't like. However, he had assumed that Ashley was with those idiots from the whorehouse since the day she went missing, and they must have done awful things to make her so obedient. Hayden wouldn't push the envelope, not yet. Hayden hoped that with some time, he'd be able to work with her to break her out of whatever mindset she was in. Thankfully, Hayden had today off, so he'd have that time to figure things out, but there was more involved. Hayden couldn't let this happen to anyone else; he had to get that place shut down, but had given his word not to call the police, and if they suddenly raided the joint, Hayden would become a target for revenge. Perhaps, for now, he'd leave it be, and focus on Astrid. As it was already, he had to deal with helping her recover, and still work his job.

Hayden got up at 5 am, showered, then shaved, and got himself dressed before exiting the bathroom. Hayden got a shock to see Ashley standing there calmly. "I, uh, good morning, Ashley," Hayden put a hand over his heart to relax a little.

"Morning, master," Ashley replied.

"You don't…have to call me that," Hayden said.

"Virgil always said that if someone else takes me home, they are my new master," Ashley responded.

"Well, still. I'd like for you to call me Hayden, okay? Not master, Hayden. Understand?" Hayden told her.

"Yes, Hayden," Ashley gave a single nod. Hayden sighed some; yeah, it was going to take some serious work to un-break her.

"Why are you wearing those clothes again?" Hayden asked upon seeing her in the revealing outfit from last night.

"I am to be ready to work with clients as soon as I wake up. I arise when my master does," Ashley stated.

"We're gonna have to get you some new clothes," Hayden muttered. Although, he was hesitant to bring her out into public right away; waiting a few days might be a better decision. "Um, why don't you go put on the clothes that I gave you last night, okay?"

"Yes, Hayden," Ashley said, then returned to the room Hayden had given her to use. Hayden went to his room to put the towel in the hamper, then sit on the edge of his bed while wondering how the hell he was going to manage this newfound situation. "I have changed as ordered," he heard her say from outside his door. Hayden stood up, exiting the room to see her wearing the normal clothes, and felt a little better.

"Are you hungry?" Hayden asked.

"I am only what my master says I am," Ashley replied.

"When did you get breakfast with Virgil?" Hayden wondered.

"After the morning wake up session," Ashley answered.

Although Hayden was rather afraid to know, he decided to ask. "What is the morning session?"

"Whatever master wanted, the master would get," Ashley informed.

"And these were sexual wants?" Hayden inquired. Ashley nodded, and that made him sick to know. "Well, here, you will get up with me, we'll have breakfast together, okay?"

"Yes, Hayden," Ashley said.

"You don't always have to say that either," Hayden sighed. "Follow me," he motioned while starting for the stairs then walking down them with Ashley at his heels. Hayden walked into the kitchen, locating something for them to eat, and he decided on eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast with a glass of milk or orange juice. "Why don't you sit down, and I'll cook," Ashley sat down slowly, staring at him. Hayden pulled out all the things he would need, and started cooking a meal for them. Hayden served two plates, one for her, and another for himself. "Off memory, your favorite breakfast is two sunny-side up eggs, one sausage patty, three strips of bacon, toast with butter and cinnamon powder, also, chocolate milk," he smiled a little. Of course, she didn't react to it, but that was to be expected. "What were you given before?"

"Plain toast, and water," Ashley replied.

"You won't have just that here, okay? I have eggs, milk, pancakes, waffles, sausage, bacon, cereal, bagels, etc. So, tomorrow morning, I expect you to tell me what you want to eat, alright?" Hayden stated.

"Okay, I will, Hayden," Ashley nodded. Hayden looked at her a moment; had she actually answered him with something other than the obedient _Yes, Hayden_? Maybe this wouldn't be so bad? Hayden knew she was hesitant, and still set in the way she's been broken in to be, but he was going to fix that, and let her know that she could be herself with again.

"Good. Now, let's chow down," Hayden urged while picking up his fork and knife, beginning to take bites, and chew. Ashley waited a moment; then she started doing the same. By 6:15 am, they were done, and Hayden began to clear away the used dishes. Hayden would rinse them off, then place them in the dishwasher to run that night so he could put them away when the next morning arrived. Hayden decided to give Ashley a tour of the house, explaining that this was her home now and that she should know the layout. Ashley had asked if she could clean anything because she liked to keep busy. Hayden told her she could clean whatever she wanted, and if she needed something to get him. Hayden was sitting on the couch, trying to figure things out on how to do this.

While sitting down, he was reclined with his eyes closed and didn't hear Ashley come into the living room. Honestly, he'd begun to fall asleep because he was still tired from last night, and it was only 7:30 am now. Perhaps a nap wouldn't be such a bad idea? Hayden began to knock out and was only awakened when he felt his pants get shifted down; then his length be touched. Hayden's eyes snapped open as he looked down to see Ashley on her knees between his legs.

"Ashley! What are you doing?" Hayden asked quickly.

"When master sits like this, I am supposed to give him a blowjob," Ashley admitted as she started stroking him.

"What?! No. No, no, no. Ashley, stop. This isn't what I want," Hayden quickly stopped her, then fixed his pants and boxers. "Look at me. Whatever those people told you that you have to do, I want you to stop doing it, okay? You aren't with them anymore, and I am not like," he paused a moment, not sure how to word it, but he felt it would be better if he used something she had been made to understand. "Not like other masters," he finished.

"You're stressed, Hayden, I can sense it. I can help you relax," Ashley tried.

"No," Hayden said firmly. "You look exhausted. Why don't you go to your room, and lay down for a while?" he suggested.

"Yes, Hayden," Ashley replied, then she stood up, going upstairs and to her room. Hayden raked his fingers through his auburn hair while his elbows were on his knees. How was he going to do this? Hayden didn't know where to start because he didn't know what these people did to her for four years, and he wasn't about to go back and ask. Hayden knew that slaves were broken in, and forced to do the things that they did or be punished for disobedience. Masters who had personal slaves had them on schedules of how to be every day, and he suspected that was the case with Ashley. Virgil had it drilled into her head how to act, dress, and what she should be doing for any situation from the time she woke up, to the time she went to sleep. Hayden assumed that his best starting point might be to get Ashley to tell him how a normal day was for her at the whorehouse, then he could determine how to counter it.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door as Hayden checked the clock. It was only 7:45 am or so, who could be showing up this early? Hayden got up, then opened the door to see his friends there. "Thanks for ditching us last night, jerk," Seth muttered.

"Ugh, please don't start," Hayden asked with a sigh as he opened the door more to let them inside. Hayden closed the door afterward as the others sat down in the living room. "I had my reasons,"

"What gives, Hayden? You were miserable all night when you were with his? We took you out to have fun," Devon remarked.

"Yeah, well, our views of having fun are very different. What joy do I get out of being in a whorehouse?" Hayden inquired.

"Well, you could have been kept company by a female," Travis mentioned.

"That is not my idea of a good time, sorry. Aside from that, I ran into other problems," Hayden scoffed.

"Like what?" Alicia blinked curiously.

"Like finding someone I care about," Hayden admitted softly.

"Oh, you met someone! That's wonderful, Hayden!" Hailey and Roxanne cheered with smiles.

"No. I _found_ and brought her home with me, and it's someone we know too," Hayden informed as they arched a brow, curious at his words. Hayden sighed as he went upstairs to get Ashley, knowing full well what his friends were assuming when he said he found a girl and brought her home with him. Hayden returned a moment later with Ashley next to him. It was then that his eight friends let their jaws drop in utter shock and disbelief. "I found Ashley,"

Hailey, Alicia, and Roxanne instantly began to cry at the sight of their long lost friend being there with Hayden. The males didn't have the words; Hayden said for years he would find her, and they thought he was crazy and obsessed, but by the Gods, he had found her! "Would you like me to please your clients, master?" Hearing this from Ashley, the friends were dumbfounded and surprised.

"No, Ashley. And I told you not to call me master anymore. These people are not clients; they are my friends, and yours too. I know you're still tried, go back upstairs and get some sleep," Hayden said.

"Yes, Hayden," Ashley replied before returning upstairs.

"I know what you're thinking, and before you go assuming or accusing me of anything, just listen," Hayden said as they nodded. Hayden took a breath and began to explain everything that happened the night before, making sure to leave nothing out, and when he was finished, he sighed. "It was the only thing I could do to get her out safely, and now she thinks I'm her new master, which is why she's so obedient. It's all she knows,"

"Oh, my Gods! Her mother SOLD her to cover old debts?!" Hailey screeched.

"Yep. I guess that her mother told Virgil to make it seem like they were CPS, and were taking Ashley away. Ashley knew something didn't feel right about it, and that's when she messaged me, after being taken by them. I told you that something happened to her, and four years later…this is what has become of Ashley. For lack of a better word; a mindless slave who only knows do as told or get punished. I still don't know the extent of what she suffered from those people, but it's clear they broke her down," Hayden looked down.

"We're sorry for ever doubting you, and we will do anything we can to help. It seems like she remembers you a little, from what you said in the explanation about her saying Hiccup, remembering your voice, and asking who you were to her. What's your plan for all this?" Eli questioned.

"I'm going to break her out of what they broke her into, and I'm going to bring her back to who she was before them," Hayden said firmly. The others nodded in agreement; they would work together to bring their Ashley back.


	5. The First Problem

**How To Heal A Broken Spirit**

Pairing; Hayden X Ashley(Hiccup X Astrid)

Rated; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or any songs I might use.

 **The First Problem**

 _{Hayden's POV}_

It was still surreal to me that Ashley was in my home, and resting upstairs after four long years of her being missing. The sad truth was that she was always in the city; being forced to work as a slave to Virgil Grimborn. I blamed myself; I should have looked harder to find her, and maybe she wouldn't have suffered whatever it was she did. It bothered me that I didn't know, but I planned to go through with my idea of asking her to tell me what used to happen in the whorehouse. If Ashley believed firmly that I was her master, then she wouldn't refuse to tell me because of her mindset that she'd be punished for disobedience. Granted, I would never harm her, but until I knew what she went through, I couldn't exactly find a counter method to break her out of the breaking in she endured for however long it happened. From what I could see so far, she was calm and did everything she was told. On the flipside, Ashley had hesitated to follow orders last night when Virgil told her to come to his side. And I believe that the reason she didn't is that I managed to get through to her since she called me Hiccup, and I hadn't given her that name, so she said it on her own because she remembered my voice.

I had so many things to take care of now that she was located. One of the first was that I needed to inform the police, and then explain to them that Ashley will be staying with me because returning her to her mother could end up killing Ashley, and I wouldn't allow that danger to befall her. My father had been the Chief of Police, I'm sure they would be willing to work with me, and also, I knew that they'd raid the whorehouse. I know I said I wouldn't rat them out, but I couldn't stand knowing how many girls were there, suffering the same as Ashley had. It wasn't fair to them, and it would be a police matter after I told. I'd do whatever it took to keep Ashley safe; I swore that on my life. I knew my friends would come over to ask why I bailed on them last night, and I took the chance to tell them I'd located Ashley, and as expected, they were speechless, and the girls crying. The shock remained as I explained everything to them, and they apologized for not believing me when I said something was wrong, and that Ashley had been in trouble. So now, they were over while I had Ashley resting, and we were trying to figure out ways to get through to her, make her remember the past.

I had no doubt she remembered us, but perhaps it was locked away because she'd been told that nobody else mattered but her master and his clients; in this case, that meant Virgil. The only reason I believed what I did was that Ashley called me Hiccup on her own. I didn't tell her too and only said that I was her best friend. If anyone could bring her back from this, it was her friends, and me.

"So what are we dealing in all this. What has she done so far that could be considered routine?" Devon asked.

"Routine? Well, she was taught to wake up and be dressed for work when her master gets up. I got out of the shower this morning, and she was wearing this very revealing outfit that would allow… _easy access_ I suppose you could say. Uh, at breakfast, she said she doesn't eat until her master says she can. Her words this morning when I asked if she was hungry were; _I am whatever my master says I am_ , and she would eat after the morning fuck sessions with him," I stated.

"Makes sense. Anything else?" Seth inquired.

"There was…one other thing right before you showed up. I was reclining on the couch like this and started falling asleep. Ashley came into the room and tried to give me a blowjob. I asked her what she was doing, and she said that her master told her if he was sitting the way I was, she was supposed to get him off. After that, I sent her to get some rest," I informed.

"And she's been up there since? Well, except for you bringing her down to see us?" Ford questioned as I nodded.

"Yeah, and you saw how she was upon seeing you. In the mindset that you were paying clients because she thinks I'm her master, due to something Virgil told her. That if she ever went home with someone else, that person would be her new owner," I muttered.

"Have you told the police that she's not missing, and was sold by her mother into slavery? All that is illegal, Hayden. You have to report it," Hailey exclaimed.

"I haven't done anything yet because I don't want them to take her away until she's…recovered more. I know the Ashley we know is still in there but buried. Right now she's…an obedient slave or that's her mindset at least," I sighed.

"I don't think they'll take her away from the person who saved her and put out the original missing person's report, Hayden," Eli remarked.

"It's still fear, guys. I don't know what she's been through, and I'm not contacting Virgil to find out because it took every ounce of restraint I had not to kill him last night when I found out that he's had Ashley since she was seventeen. Gods, I don't even what to know what they did to her to break the fiery spirit she had. You know how she was and now look at her," I looked down.

"Hayden, it's not your fault. You have searched endlessly for years to find her, and now you have. We'll get her back to herself; we promise. The first thing we have to do is figure out what she's endured," Ford pointed out.

"I assumed that on my own. I figured that so far, she tells me anything I want to know, so if I ask her how things were, perhaps she'll be forthcoming about it?" I shrugged.

"It's worth a shot. As long as she believes you're her master, she'll do anything you say to avoid punishment," Roxanne nodded.

"Should I call her down and ask?" I wondered.

"I'd give her some time to rest, Hayden. Another thing you might want to do is be friendly, that way she'll be more receptive to being open and talking to you as a friend rather than a slave who has to follow orders," Hailey offered.

"I had anticipated on doing that," I said. I checked the clock on the wall, seeing that the hands were positioned to show the time as 10 am, and it had been about twelve hours since I brought her to my house.

"What are you going to do with her mom?" Alicia questioned.

"Nothing," I informed.

"What? Hayden, she's the reason that-," Travis began.

"Asvora Hofferson is not my concern; Ashley is. The police can deal with her, and the whorehouse situation," I remarked coldly. Yes, I was pissed. Asvora lied to my father and me when we questioned here where Ashley was, already knowing that CPS didn't take her. No, I wouldn't do anything. My goal was to bring my best friend back, and once I knew was okay again, and healing. I'd tell her that I loved her; I would not miss the chance again. Even if she didn't love me back, as long as she was okay and happy, then I would be too.

(Hours Later)

Lunchtime had come, and the friends were staying to see how Ashley would behave during the midday meal. I had made grilled cheese with bacon, one of Ashley's favorites, so we'd see how this went. When everything was all made up, I went to the bottom of the stairs to call for her.

"Ashley, are you hungry? I made lunch," I said. A moment later, I saw her come out of the room, then walked down the staircase to me. "Grilled cheese with bacon, one of your all-time faves," I smiled some.

"But I've not yet earned my lunch, master," Ashley said.

"Excuse me? Earned your lunch? You're a human being, Ashley, you don't need to earn food," I stated.

"I was told that I had to earn my food by doing work or pleasing customers," Ashley responded. I sighed.

"You cleaned earlier, Ashley, and at your desire to do so. You don't have to earn food with me. You will get three main meals a day, and if you're still hungry in between, you can have snacks," I told her softly.

"Have I…upset you, master?" Ashley inquired.

"What? No, you haven't. And stop calling me master, remember?" I reminded while leading her to the living room so she could eat. I noticed she was moving slower as if she were in pain, and I wondered what the cause cold be to that. Ashley sat down on the couch, and ate slow, but never finished the first sandwich. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm fine, Hayden," Ashley replied.

"Don't lie. I know that asshole didn't feed you a lot. You're wicked skinny, Ashley, and you need to eat," I stated. "Now, tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm just feeling a bit nauseous, and my stomach is cramping," Ashley said.

"Likely due to the fact you're not used to eating this much," I sighed.

"Or getting her period, since she mentioned cramping?" Devon interjected. Ashley yawned three times within five minutes, and I could tell that her body must be aching.

"Ha-Have I been good?" Ashley inquired.

"Of course you have, Ashley. Don't worry, you're not in trouble, and you won't get punished with me. I promise," I tried to assure her.

"O-Okay," she nodded, trying to eat again. I didn't understand why she was asking if she'd been good. However, as the day went on, I began to notice more with her. Ashley had begun to sweat, and throw up a few times. Ashley was absurdly tired too, and I was starting to get more concerned. As dinner neared, Ashley approached me quietly. "I haven't pleased my master, please, punish me for my insolence," she got on her knees before me.

I quickly faced her, shocked. What the hell?! Ashley was _ASKING_ me to punish her on the ground she thought she didn't please me? "Ashley, I'm not…punishing you. You've done nothing wrong," I said to her.

"I haven't pleased you all day because you won't let me. It's…my job as your slave to make you happy, and you're not. You won't let me touch you, so you're mad at me. You won't let me service your clients, to make you money. I don't want you to be upset with me; I've been bad and deserve to be punished for failing you," Ashley looked up at me. I didn't have words on how to respond to this. I wouldn't let her do anything sexual to me, or what she was used to doing so she thought she was bad?

"Ashley, when you were with your old master, Virgil, what did you have to do, to make him happy, and what happened if you did and didn't achieve that goal?" Ford asked. Ashley looked at me, asking if she could answer him. I nodded to her.

"My old master expected me to surprise him with random acts of sexual activity while he worked. One of his workers would let me out, and tell me to find Virgil to please him. I had to go to him and make him happy. And if he had friends over, I was to please them too. If the master weren't happy with me, he would punish me for disappointing him, and then he wouldn't let me touch him again for the rest of the day. If I made him happy, I'd get a reward for doing a good job," Ashley responded.

"What was your reward?" I asked now.

"Master would give me a shot, something to take the pain away, and relax me for the rest of the night before working with clients," Ashley enlightened. A shot? What kind of shot would do that? Morphine? "I always made him happy because I like the shot. But I've…let master down today, so I'm to be punished," she looked to the floor.

"Hang on a second," Hailey crouched down to Ashley's level, lifting her face, and checking over her outward appearance, then lifting her arms, checking both sides of them. "I think I figured out why she's seemed sick all day," Hailey looked at me sadly.

"What, what is it?" I asked quickly.

"It's a drug withdrawal, Hayden. Everything is there to show she's been using drugs, and given the marks on her arms from recent _shots_ , as she calls them; the drug being used to control her behavior and remove pain. That's why she's asking if she's been good, to get another shot because it's been over twelve or so hours since the last one, and she's used to getting it every day. I can see the effects of the drug use on her face. I hope you're ready for the long haul, Hayden because the next week or so is going to be hell to work this out of her system," Hailey explained as I felt my heart drop into my stomach. Drugs? That's what they'd been giving her to stay calm, relaxed, and obedient?!

"Do you know which drug, Hailey?" Ford asked. Hailey nodded slowly.

"Judging by the timeframe of the withdrawal, and symptoms; its Heroin," Hailey informed. My hand clenched into a fist as I struggled to stay in control of my anger. Those bastards were giving her HEROIN through injection?! "Once it's out of her system, she might have an easier time adjusting to being out of that lifestyle, Hayden. It won't be a great week, but we'll be here to help her through the at-home detox process,"

I sighed and relaxed. "Thanks," I said, looking at Ashley's miserable form on the floor. So, this was why she'd been the way she has been since I brought her back here. It didn't matter, she was with me now, and I'd help her with this first hurdle in returning to herself; overcoming the withdrawal from Heroin, and getting her clean once more. This was the first problem to take care of in her recovery.


	6. Getting Somewhere

**How To Heal A Broken Spirit**

Pairing; Hayden X Ashley(Hiccup X Astrid)

Rated; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or any songs I might use.

 **Getting Somewhere**

 _{Hayden's POV}_

It had been a total of three days since I found out from our resident CNA, Hailey Bazirk, that Ashley was going through drug withdrawals. Specifically, Heroin. I don't think I had ever felt so much rage in my entire life; knowing that Ashley was being given Heroin injections to keep her calm, relaxed, and pain-free to service her former master's clients all night. I couldn't even believe it when Hailey first said something; I was entirely shocked, and once it set in, I was pissed. As Hailey explained to me more about the drug, and it's effects on a person, I started to understand why she had been so obedient to me, and calm. That's what Heroin did to the user; gave them a euphoric, happy feeling, and combined with opioids, Ashley would have been able to stay relaxed, happy, and pain-free to work all night on customers without a problem. The next thing I asked Hailey to tell me was how much worse the withdrawal symptoms could be, and after learning them, I knew it was going to be a rough week with Ashley to get that shit out of her system. I took a week off work for personal reasons, explaining to corporate that I wasn't having an easy time coping with my parent's deaths, and needed a little time just to get my head together.

Thankfully, they understood it. After all, I had lost my parents back in January, and someone didn't just get over losing their parents in a tragic car accident in so little time. Something else I took care of on the second day of Ashley being with me; I contacted the police about her being found. When the officers came to confirm things, I explained everything to them, including that she had been given Heroin by injection as a reward for a good day's work. The officers suggested a medical center to deal with the withdrawal, but I said everything would be okay with me, as I had a nurse coming over every day to check over and make sure things didn't get worse. I told the cops they could do what they wanted with the whorehouse situation, but Ashley would stay with me so that I could get her back on her feet. Originally, they were going to take her, but as she was over eighteen, and they knew how much I cared, they said I could be in charge of rehabilitating her as a functioning member of society. All the cops knew me, and they knew my word was good, so that was all taken care of.

Ashley's withdrawal was just entering the peak of the ordeal, ninety-six hours without drugs, and the more severe symptoms were beginning to show in addition to what she already had. Day two brought on tremors and fatigue added to the abdominal cramps, sweats, muscle and bone aches, vomiting and nausea. At this point, Ashley was dealing with restlessness, a rapid heart rate, and the craving for more drugs. Hailey and Ford were over to help me out because a lot of this; I wasn't sure how to help her. Hailey suggested water, light foods, and offering aspirin to keep Ashley hydrated and provide a little relief from harmless painkillers. Hailey guessed that the Heroin was likely being used with an opioid such as Vicodin or Percocet, and those were easy to get addicted to. I sincerely hoped that after this was over, Ashley would be doing better because she would have a clear head, and that might make it easier to talk to her about things. However, this was only the fourth day she'd been in my care, and Hailey said to expect that for about ten days, things would be rough with getting Ashley clean; only seven or so left to go.

At the moment, Ashley was dealing with one of the tougher moments of wanting the drugs to make the withdrawal stop. I was sitting on the bathroom floor against the side of the tub while Ashley was puking, and crying. I was keeping her hair out of the way while staring at the ceiling. Finally, I heard the vomiting stop, leaving only the soft whimpers of misery.

"Pl-Please? Please, j-just…a li-little…" Ashley begged.

"No, Ashley. I'm sorry, but no more drugs," I told her.

"I'll…d-do…any…thing, please, ma-mast…er?" Ashley turned a little, putting her hands together, and pleading on her knees for me to give her more Heroin.

"It's not going to happen, Ash. You can offer anything you want, beg, and cry until you pass out from exhaustion, but I am not giving you anything except water, aspirin, and light foods," I sighed. Ashley was shaking, sweating, and crying all at once. I hated seeing her like this, and I hoped to God that the police shut down that whorehouse and made Virgil Grimborn, and all his workers who did this to others pay. I had told my friends they could come over if they wanted, and to let themselves in if they ended up deciding to visit. I had told Gabriel about recent developments in my life, and he said he was glad I found Ashley, and if I needed anything to let him know. I was beginning to consider the idea of putting Ashley in a medical center for the remainder of the detox, at least then they could give her something to keep the withdrawal down. Hailey is the one who said it might be good for Ashley to go through it, so she would understand how much it sucks if she couldn't afford the habit, all the things she'd never want to feel again if she couldn't shoot up.

I saw Ashley lowering her head, crying still. I pulled her in for a hug, letting her lay her head on my chest. "Ssh now. It's going to be okay," I tried while rubbing her arms and back a little. I wasn't sure if it would help, but I was willing to try anything at this point. Ashley had suffered four years without the touch of someone who cares. All she knew was pleasure her master or get hurt, and I hated that. I wondered that if I showed her, I wouldn't hurt her, would she come around to seeing me as a friend rather than her master? I suppose it was worth a shot to try. "I know it hurts, and it would go away if I let you have what you're craving, but that stuff isn't good for you, Ashley, and I'm not like your old master. I'm not gonna drug you up to fix things. Once this passes, you'll feel better, I promise,"

There was silence between us for a few moments as I sat there holding her against me. "Why are you so nice to me?" she asked and I froze a moment, wondering how to respond. "He never held me the way you do; he was rough, and mean,"

I settled on using the only card I had to play. "I told you, Ashley; I'm not like him. I'm not your master, I am your friend, as I always have been, and always will be,"

"W-Why did…you buy me from him? Virgil said-," Ashley started.

"Hey, I don't care what that pig has said to you. Alright? I don't care about him. Anything he said to you, forget it. I bought you from him to get you out and protect you. We've been best friends since Pre-School, Ashley, and we promised to keep one another safe," I reminded. "One of these days, you'll remember that. You'll remember me,"

"I-I know your voice. I remember it, just not…who you are to me," Ashley said.

"It will come to you in time. For now, know that I am your friend, and you are safe with me," I informed. Ashley didn't respond or nod. I saw her yawning, so I adjusted myself to get off the floor and pick her up in my arms. Carefully, I moved to the living room, and placed her on the couch, then covered her up. "Get some rest," Ashley stared at me a moment, then she closed her eyes. I watched her a few moments until I knew she was asleep. Hailey said that the withdrawal would make Ashley tired, so it would be good for her to rest as much as possible. After Ashley was out, I went to the bathroom to flush the toilet, and clean up a little. I returned to the living room to check on her and saw my friends pulling into the driveway. There was a knock on the door a few moments later, and I opened it up, putting a finger to my lips so they would stay quiet.

"Ashley sleeping?" Seth inquired.

"Yeah, she just knocked out about fifteen minutes ago," I nodded to him. "Alicia in school?"

"Yep, she had to stay after," Seth replied as everyone came inside, then I closed the door.

"How is she doing today?" Roxanne wondered.

"Hard to say. Before Ashley fell asleep, she was begging me to give her a little Heroin," I sighed.

"It's to be expected. This is why addictions are hard to kick by oneself; the withdrawals alone will force someone to start using again just so they don't have to feel all this," Ford mentioned.

"On the brighter side, I think I'm starting to get through to her about being a friend, not a master," I informed.

"Really?" Eli asked, I nodded and began to tell them about the conversation Ashley, and I had in the bathroom before she got tired. "Well, that's good, right?"

"Of course. Hayden and Ashley are the oldest of friends next to us. Sure, everyone met in Pre-School, except Hailey, Devon, and you, Eli, but those two were friends first. Hayden helped her make friends with us two months after they started a friendship," Roxanne said.

"Roxy is right. It's great that Ashley recognizes Hayden's voice, and the bond they had as friends will be a form of comfort to her," Hailey enlightened. "When she wakes up, I'll check over her," she offered.

"Thanks," I replied. "Would it help her to see photo albums of everyone together? Maybe videos?" I questioned.

"It could, but I would hold off until we see how things are when the withdrawal is over. Ashley may stop having all the physical symptoms, but there is the mental aspect of things we have to look out for. Removing the drugs just means she's clean. However, it doesn't account for any of the mental or emotional trauma of things the drugs may have suppressed," Ford suggested.

"Yes, Ford is right. We don't know how long she's been on these drugs for, and I'm betting that to ensure she got the shot as a reward, she did whatever her former master expected of her, as she told us. Although, there is the breaking in they inflicted upon her, which might have been pushed back by the drug use. What we're saying is that there are long-term effects of extended drug abuse. These girls, ones like what Ashley went through, these masters will do anything to make their slaves obey. Trauma can stay with a person, and the drugs likely blocked out all she endured," Hailey looked at me.

"What do you think they did to her?" I dared to asked.

"It depends on how much she fought them, and you know how Ashley was, Hayden. You know her better than anyone else. Ashley knew something was wrong when she got taken, and who did she turn to for help? You. Some girls will do as they are told to avoid punishment if they disobey the will of their master. Some girls end up liking what happens, and those usually become pets rather than slaves. Pets would have more free reign because their boss knows that the girls will come to them in anticipation. It's sad to say, but yeah, some females start liking the constant screwing and feel pleasure from it. These are the ones who don't need drug control. In Ashley's case, though," Devon said.

"For Ashley, who was a fighter; she would not have given them an easy time. These people will do whatever it takes to break a slave in so they work for them," Ford frowned.

"You're saying that they probably raped her?" I cracked my knuckled.

"You've seen how she's acted with you, Hayden, believing that you're her master. Ashley wakes up when you do, eats when told, and tried to give you head when you were just lounging around. These were things she was _trained_ to do, and like with any training, it takes work and knowing what to do to get what you want. Ashley was likely denied food, whipped, chained up, molested, sodomized, raped, etc. It would have taken a great deal to break Ashley, and you admitted that she is a mindless slave because all she knows is making her master money, and please him sexually. If she does good, she got Heroin, and if not, she would be punished," Eli sighed.

"Even when she's clean from the drugs, there will be underlining problems such as the trauma of what she endured to be broken in, depression from the betrayal of her mother selling her to these people. It's not going to be easy, and it's a delicate matter, Hayden. Getting clean will not heal her, it's only the first step in a very long process to rehabilitate her," Ford reminded.

"Like rehabilitating abused and injured dragons. Having to gain their trust slowly, show them affection, love, and get them to realize they are safe, and everything is okay," I said, understanding more now of what needed to happen. I know it didn't seem like much to them, but to me, it was something that Ashley remembered my voice, and that she remember me as _Hic_ , my nickname from her when we were kids. It meant to me that we were getting somewhere.


	7. A Little Time

**How To Heal A Broken Spirit**

Pairing; Hayden X Ashley(Hiccup X Astrid)

Rated; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or any songs I might use.

 **A Little Time**

As long as he lived, he never wanted to have to see someone he loved go through drug withdrawals again. It was hard for him to process; that by lunchtime of that next day after he'd found her at the whorehouse within Dragon Eye Hotel and Casino performing under the name Divine Beauty, Ashley began suffering from the mild symptoms of Heroin withdrawal. Day three of Ashley being without the drug brought on moderate to severe signs. By day four, Ashley was pleading Hayden to give her just a little of the substance to quell everything she was feeling, but Hayden stood firm and refused. How could he give into something like that? Did he want to see Ashley in such a state? No. Did Hayden want her to be okay? Absolutely. However, the safest way to solve both problems was to let the withdrawal run its course until everything stopped, including the cravings. Currently, today marked nine days that Ashley had been in Hayden's care, and the withdrawal symptoms seemed to be tapering off, leaving Ashley very tired, and a bit moody. Hayden didn't care because it meant that he could work on helping her heal, and become the female she once was; happy, caring, fierce. That's all Hayden wanted for Ashley; for her to be herself again.

Thankfully, things with this entire matter were wrapping up because Hayden knew he had to return to work come Monday morning, and today was Saturday. Hayden got updated by the police about the whorehouse situation, but it wasn't something of great importance to him. The authorities would take care of raiding that place, shutting it down, arresting those involved, and saving the girls and boys who were prisoners there. Hayden's focus was on making sure that Virgil and his sleazy employees didn't come near Ashley if they managed to get away. Hayden guessed on his own that if the police suddenly made an appearance at the casino, then Virgil would know Hayden talked and sent the cops there. Hayden didn't care; he would protect Ashley as he always promised to do, and he would not lose her again. Hayden would get his Ashley back, and everything would be alright. Hayden's biggest question was in wondering how Ashley would take to her surroundings now that she was clean. At the moment, Hayden was outside in the backyard working with four dragons.

Hayden was not only a GM for Archia Burger but also a volunteer Dragon Rehabilitator. This meant that Hayden would work with dragons, which reached about the size of a common house cat, and he would help them become adoptable. Most of these dragons had been abandoned or abused but rescued by the Dragon Heart Rehabilitation and Shelter; this was a place that Haily worked for. Now, when these dragons were brought in, some refused human interaction, and that is where Hayden come in because he had a way with the dragons. It could take a few tries, but Hayden would be the only one who could get close. Once Hayden earned their trust, he would take them home to work with them. Hayden himself owned three that were legally his; there was Cloudjumper, Thornado, and finally, Toothless. CJ and Thornado were his parent's dragons, and of course, when they passed, Hayden continued to care for them. Toothless was a rescue, the first one that Hayden worked with, discovering he had a talent for earning their trust when everything else failed.

All these dragons were small sized, with two front and back legs, then wings. Of course, there were different colors too. Cloudjumper was brown, orange, little blue, and some white with yellow eyes. Thornado was blue with white spots on his back and a white belly. Also, he had paler yellow eyes. Finally, Toothless was all black with some lighter patches but had green eyes. Now, Toothless's rescuing wasn't due to neglect, abuse, or abandonment. Toothless crash landed in Hayden's yard when he was fifteen, and ended up with a broken wing, and also, missing his left tailfin. Hayden called Dragon Heart, and Toothless was taken there, but as the workers found out, Toothless didn't get along with anyone, until Hayden came by to see how he was doing, and that was it. Toothless warmed up to Hayden, and the two just bonded, so Hayden adopted him. Hayden had a nice little sanctuary in his backyard for his dragon friends, and he worked with them every day, or at least he tried to. Having Ashley with him, a lot of his attention went to her.

Last Hayden checked, Ashley was sleeping, but he'd left a note saying where he was if she woke up and wondered where he went. Hayden's goal was to make her understand that she had free will and didn't need his permission to do things. Hayden wanted her self-sufficient, and happy, that's all he could ask for once this was over. Today, Hayden was working with a dragon he acquired just before he found Ashley; a blue, white, yellow with some purple dragon that had yellow eyes. This poor dragon was a female, young, and had been found locked up in a house, forced to fight. The girl was undernourished, beaten up, and terrified, and Hayden had been asked by Hailey if he could attempt to work his magic on her, so that's what he was trying to do. So far, no luck at the female just stayed hidden in the back corner of her stable, growling at the other dragons, and Hayden if he got too close. Hayden was sitting in the grass as Toothless was playing with Cloudjumper, and Thornado was planted in Hayden's lap, letting him stroke the top of the dragon's head. Cloudjumper and Thornado missed Vivian and Spencer, so they were seen cuddling one another, and staying close to Hayden, the son of their late humans pretty often.

Thornado whimpered a bit as Hayden sighed. "I know, I miss them too," Hayden replied as Thornado just laid there. Suddenly, the dragons stopped playing, and the three of them looked behind Hayden, so he glanced as well to see Ashley standing there. "Ashley, hey," Hayden said, surprised to see her there. "Um, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Ashley replied calmly. Hayden was trying to read her, see where her mind or feelings were at.

"You don't feel sick, shaky, tired, or craving anything?" Hayden questioned. Ashley shook her head to him. "That's…good. How did you sleep?" he said, a bit relieved.

"Well, thank you, Master," Ashley said. Hayden spoke too soon about maybe things getting better if she was calling him that again.

"What did we talk about, Ashley?" Hayden asked.

"Not to call you master," Ashley responded.

"Then why did you just do it?" Hayden inquired.

"I forgot, Hayden. I'm sorry, please forgive me for my insolence," Ashley bowed her head to me. Hayden sighed as Thornado got off his lap, then he stood up and in front of her.

"Ashley, you don't have to do that either. I told you, you're not going to get in trouble," Hayden reminded, then checked his watch to see it was about 1:40 pm. "Are you hungry?" Ashley looked off to the side. "Ash, come on. Answer me. Are you hungry?" Finally, she nodded once. "What would you like?"

"I eat what I'm given, or I go without," Ashley said. Hayden sighed heavily while looking up at the sky, silently praying for help. Ashley looked at him, then recalled what he'd told her the first morning with him; he expected her to tell him what she wanted to eat. "Peanut Butter and Fluff," she mentioned as Hayden's head snapped back in her direction.

"What did you just say?" Hayden asked. Ashley flinched a moment, fearing she'd upset him. "It's okay; I just didn't hear you. Will you say it again please?" he stated calmer.

"What I wanted to eat; Peanut Butter and Fluff sandwich, pl-please?" Ashley repeated respectfully. "Y-You told me when I came to stay with you that you expected me to tell you what I wanted from now on," she added. Hayden blinked a few times, and then he smiled.

"Yes. Yes, I certainly did tell you that. And I'm proud of you for remembering, Ashley. Now, let's get inside so I can make that for you," Hayden told her, then offered his hand. Ashley put hers in his; then he led her inside towards the kitchen. "Would you like one or two?"

"Two please?" Ashley asked, feeling that Hayden liked when she gave responses to what she wanted. Hayden grabbed four pieces of bread, then the peanut butter and fluff jars before setting them down. Hayden grabbed a knife and got to work, then served them to her on a paper plate. "Thank you, Hayden," she said softly.

"You're welcome," Hayden nodded, then her a cup of fruit punch before sitting down to relax.

"You're not eating?" Ashley asked him after she had taken a few bites.

"I ate while you were sleeping," Hayden replied.

"Oh," Ashley said, then continued to eat quietly.

"You still don't remember me, do you?" Hayden questioned while glancing out the window. Ashley didn't know why, but she felt bad. Seeing Hayden's face brought her an unexplained sadness, and figured that it likely hurt him that she didn't remember who he was when he claims they were best friends. Ashley felt that it was something she shouldn't have forgotten, and she should recognize him, but all she recalled was his voice. That meant something, didn't it?

"No," Ashley replied finally. Hayden sighed as he stood up while pulling out his phone, then pressing a contact name before placing it against his ear. "Hailey. Hey, it's me. What are you doing today?" he asked. After a few moments, he nodded. "Can you round up Alicia and Roxy if they are free, and come by?" he inquired. "Great. Thanks. See you soon, bye," then he hung up.

"Am I…going somewhere?" Ashley wondered curiously, afraid she might have upset him.

"Yeah, you're going out with my friends for a bit," Hayden said, and Ashley was confused. Fifteen minutes later, Hayden was Hailey's car pull up with Roxy and Alicia inside. "Come on," he motioned for her to follow. Ashley got up and wandered behind him outside to the car.

"Wow, she looks so much better than a few days ago," Alicia smiled.

"So, what did you call us for?" Roxanne questioned.

"I, uh, gotta get a little work done. I thought maybe your girls would like to take Ashley shopping for a few hours," Hayden offered as their eyes lit up, and he handed Hailey a debit card. "This is my prepaid card, and I've loaded $500 on it to get used for Ashley to gets some clothes and personal care items," he instructed.

"No problem," Hailey smiled. "Why don't you two get Ashley settled in the car so I can talk to Hayden a minute?" she suggested. Ashley looked at Hayden now.

"Go with them. You're not in trouble, Ashley, but I have some work to do, and they'll keep you from being bored. You're gonna go shopping for some stuff, and they'll help. I'll see you tonight for dinner," Hayden informed. Ashley nodded and walked away with the girls as Hailey looked at him with a soft smiled.

"It's hard to have her so close, yet so far, isn't it?" Hailey asked.

"I always knew she was in some kind of trouble, Hailey, but this? How can she know my voice, but not my face, or remember us in pictures growing up together? It just...It hurts," Hayden revealed. Did he love her? More than life itself? Was he giving up on her? Not at all. Hayden waited four years, and he would spend as much time as needed to bring Ashley back from where she was now.

"You have to remember what she's been through, Hayden, and recovering from that is not easy. I told you that her being off the drugs would help, but it won't be instant. I wouldn't be surprised if she starts suffering from PTSD, in the form of nightmares or flashbacks triggered by similar things she endured. You're not in this alone, Hayden, and we're all here to help. We want her back just as much as you do," Hailey put her hand on his shoulder.

"I appreciate it, I really do," Hayden nodded.

"Good. Now, why don't you let us take Ash for a bit, and you can have some time to yourself? You've earned a break after the last eight or so days," Hailey smiled, then she walked to the car, getting inside, and then it was gone. Hayden returned to the house, shutting the door, and plopping on the couch. Things were hard, but he wouldn't give up on her. However, Hayden was going to take the advice Hailey gave him; enjoy the break and have a little time to think.


	8. Terrors Of The Night

**How To Heal A Broken Spirit**

Pairing; Hayden X Ashley(Hiccup X Astrid)

Rated; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or any songs I might use.

 **Terrors Of The Night**

 _{Ashley's POV}_

There was something familiar about Hayden that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I had known this man for about three weeks, and I wasn't sure what to make of him. Hayden says that I know him, that we've been best friends since Pre-School, but I don't remember him, only his voice. I know that doesn't make sense, but it's all I had to go on right now. I recognized Hayden's calm voice, but I didn't know who he was or why I recalled his voice so well. Hayden had shown me pictures of us, told me stories, but nothing came forward. All I remember is being Virgil Grimborn's slave. I knew Hayden was not a cruel man. How many people out there would buy a girl from her master, then give her a warm bed, clothes, food, and assist them with a drug withdrawal? Not a big number for that tally. I could admit that while withdrawing from the drugs was a hell I never wanted to repeat, my mind was…clearer, and I felt like I had just a little freedom to think for myself. However, meeting Hayden that night in Fantasies, I couldn't stop feeling like I knew him, that there was something familiar about him. I keep thinking back to it, trying to place exactly what it was.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

" _Let's go, Divine Beauty. You've got a customer," the cell door opened as I walked out, then was grabbed by the arm of the worker. "Fifteen minutes with a guy who lost his fiancé who apparently looks like you. Nothing sexual, only comfort. Understand?"_

" _Yes," I replied tonelessly. I was led to the door where my customer would be, then shoved inside. I laid eyes on the male. Auburn hair, emerald green eyes, a scar on the right side of his chin. This man couldn't have been any older than myself. I couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity being in his presence. The man eyed me carefully, looking surprised, but relieved._

" _Ashley?" he said._

 _Why would he call me that? That wasn't my name. "I am Divine Beauty, sir," I informed respectfully._

" _Ashley, snap out of it, please? It's me, Hayden Haddock; you're best friend," the male, Hayden, insisted. I didn't have friends; Master Virgil made that clear. Hayden continued to try to talk to me, and I kept to what I knew. I didn't know this man; he was just another client. My job was to comfort him, or I would be punished. "You asked me for help four years ago. I'm sorry it took so long, you aren't easy to track down. I'll get you out, I promise, and you know me, I never break them. Pinky promise, Asty," he held his pinky up to mine, and I had a sudden feeling of remembering. Asty? Why did he call me that? I recalled that nickname, from somewhere, but couldn't put a face to a name._

 _The guard came in, demanding that time was up. I watched Hayden protect me, and the sense of closeness returned as a blurred figure came to mind with one name. "Hic," I said as Hayden whirled around to look at me._

" _What? What did you just say?" he asked quickly. My eyes met his._

" _Hiccup," I don't know why I said it. That was the name that came to me when I thought about 'Asty.' I recalled this man's voice from the blurred figure who I couldn't make out. But this voice belonged to that person, and I wanted to know who he was to me because it was the safest I'd ever felt in the last four years._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

I didn't remember anything from before I ended up at Fantasies, everything seemed to be a huge blur. I recalled the feelings of heartbreak, loneliness, sadness, and utter betrayal. Past that, there was nothing except pain and punishment. However, the night I met Hayden, and he called me Asty, something sprang forth. The name; _Hiccup_. Or rather, _Hic_. And one of those two versions was accompanied by the blurred figure in my mind, and an odd sense of security too. That night, Hayden talked to me, trying to convince me not go with Virgil, and that I'd be safe with him. Every time Hayden asked me to go with him before he purchased me, I faltered in knowing the price of disobedience, not caring because Hayden promised to protect me, and I believed him. For three weeks now, I've been with Hayden, and he has not once shown me cruelty. I didn't know what to make of him. Hayden said he was my friend, but I felt so scared of it being a ploy to lure me into a false sense of security. My brain said don't be fooled by him, but my heart said to trust him. How did I deal with that?

I suppose that all I could do for now was stick to what I'd been taught as a slave. I was good, so maybe that's why he was nice? However, if I acted up, would that change? Hayden didn't get upset with me during my drug withdrawal, though, I am confident I gave him a hard time, and many sleepless nights. Hayden had been…amazing to me, and I just wasn't sure how to respond to it, so I stuck with what I knew to avoid getting in trouble. Hayden gave me a warm bed, not just that, an entire room to myself. Hayden fed me every day, three meals, and snacks if I wanted them. On top of that, he let me decide what I wanted. And just last week, he sent me with his female friends; Hailey, Roxanne, and Alicia to get things I needed such as clothes, shoes, undergarments, and personal hygiene items. Hayden loaded a card with money from his account and sent me shopping. Upon returning to his home, he instructed the girls to help me put it all away, and then he just smiled at me, asking what I wanted for dinner because he was sure I was hungry after a few hours of shopping with the girls.

Hayden was back to work now, and I spent my days trying to do anything that would keep him happy. I couldn't rid myself of the feeling that the moment I dropped my guard, he would turn into someone like Virgil Grimborn. I made it my chores to do dishes, sweep, mop, dust, and vacuum. I would tidy up, get the mail, and prepare something for dinner when Hayden came home around 5:30-6 pm. I would also arise before he did to make breakfast before he left at 6:00 am. I guess the place he worked for opened at 7:30 am, so there was an hour and a half of prep time in the morning. I wanted to remember Hayden, whoever he was to me. Hayden said he was my friend and had been for years, so why didn't I remember him? Why couldn't I remember my life before Fantasies? I know that I had one, or Hayden wouldn't have pictures of us. Maybe Hayden was the key to remembering, or figuring it out. I would have to be extra good, and maybe he could tell me more about my life. I decided I would go all out today, and perhaps Hayden would be impressed? It was worth a shot.

I started with the bigger tasks. I went into Hayden's room to gather up his clothes in the basket; then I went to the laundry room to start a load. With that washing, I could do the other things. I emptied the trash bins from his room, and the bathroom, adding them to the garbage. I made Hayden's bed, then my own. I cleaned both rooms and vacuumed. After all that, it was time to switch the clothes out, so I moved to do that. With one load drying and another washing, I continued my pursuit around the house to keep cleaning. I checked the time; it was 4:50 pm. I finished off the bathroom, living room, then the kitchen, doing all the things necessary that would make everything clean and spotless. I continued doing laundry, mine followed in line with Hayden's. I pulled something out for dinner, then checked the time again. **5:28 PM**. I gathered up both baskets of laundry, beginning to fold mine since I didn't have a lot, then I moved onto Hayden's. Little had I realized that Hayden was home, and just as I was in the middle of folding his things, he walked in the door.

"Ashley?" Hayden asked, looking at how clean everything was, and that I was folding his clothes. "Di-Did you do all this?" he inquired. I quickly stood, nodding to him.

"Yes, Hayden. I-I know you've been busy with work, and kept saying you needed to find time to clean. I figured I'd help you out. I did everything and pulled out dinner. I'm working on your clothes now," I responded, hoping I'd pleased him.

"Wow. I, uh, don't know what to say. I have a day off tomorrow; I was going to do it then. You just saved me hours of work. Um, thank you," Hayden stammered a bit, shocked by the sight of the house.

"You're welcome, Hayden. Ha-Have I made you happy?" I wondered.

"Exceptionally, but you didn't have to do all this. I do appreciate you doing it though. I can finish my laundry," Hayden offered.

"I insist you allow me to finish what I started," I said while grabbing a towel, and handing it to him. "I know you like your shower after work,"

"Yeah, I do. I guess I'll do that then. Thank you, Ashley," Hayden offered a smile, then he walked to the bathroom, still admiring everything. I smiled; I pleased him, and if I kept doing this, maybe he could tell me more about myself? I sat down on the couch, finishing his clothes, then taking the basket to his room, and putting it all away. After that, I did the same with my own. I felt good about today, and I hoped the feeling would last.

(Middle Of The Night)

 _{Normal POV}_

The night was calm, about 2:34 am. Hayden had gotten up to use the bathroom, and after he was done, he passed Ashley's room. Much to his surprise, he heard her shifting around, and normally that wouldn't be a problem if not for the fact Hayden could make out the distinct sounds of whimpering. Silently, Hayden turned the handle and peered inside to see Ashley thrashing around.

"No, please! I-It wasn't…m-my fault!" she cried. Hayden's didn't like how this sounded; she had to be having a nightmare about the punishments. "Stop! It hurts! Please stop!" she screamed. Hayden couldn't stand it, so he rushed in to try and calm her down. "No! Let me go! Stop, please! I-I'll be good, Master! Please!" she pleaded when Hayden touched her to wake her. Hayden drew back quickly; how was he supposed to do this? "He-Help…me…Hayden. Please find me…Save me from this hell. I need you, Hic…I-I need my best friend," she whimpered helplessly.

Hayden steeled back, his eyes going as wide as saucers while nothing but fear, and utter guilt consumed his being. Ashley was reliving something those bastards had done to her, and she had been begging for him to save her, to find and save her from the abuse she endured. Hayden couldn't have saved her before anything bad happened is her bitch mother had spoken up! Hayden knew he should have tried harder; he should never have stopped looking and left it to the police! Hayden hated himself right now, but at the same time, he couldn't wallow in the anger or guilt he felt. Ashley needed him, and he would be there for her as he couldn't before. Hayden climbed into the bed and moved behind her gently.

"Ash? Hey, it's okay. Ssh now, I'm here," Hayden said softly. Ashley jerked a bit, still whimpering.

"Ha-Hayden?" Ashley asked, clearly still asleep and unaware that he was with her.

"It's alright. You're safe; I promise. I'm here; Hic is here is protect you. Rest now, and I swear I will still be here when you wake up," Hayden soothed. Ashley sniffled some, turning in his arms and snuggling up close. Hayden wrapped his arms around her figure tightly. "Everything is going to be okay now, Ashley. Your best friend is right here," he vowed. Soon, Ashley's trembling and crying had stopped. Hayden glanced down to see a small smile on her lips, and she was content where she was. Hayden wouldn't move her, how could he? No, he would stay right where he was with her, as he'd promised. Hayden all the confirmation he needed now; Ashley's one glimmer of hope to be saved was him from those monsters because he was the last person she ever messaged, asking for help. No matter what these people had done to her, Ashley's subconscious yearned for Hayden to rescue her because she needed him. Knowing this, Hayden knew that it would be a rough road, but he could bring her back because their bond would remind her who would always keep her safe, even if it was from her terrors of the night. 


	9. To Remember

**How To Heal A Broken Spirit**

Pairing; Hayden X Ashley(Hiccup X Astrid)

Rated; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or any songs I might use.

 **To Remember**

 _{Normal POV}_

It had been two months that Hayden has had Ashley in his care, and not much has changed. Hayden tried with all his free time to get Ashley to recall her past before the whorehouse, and it seemed blocked due to trauma. The month was June, a lot of students would be letting out for the summer soon, and Hayden knew he was going to be busier at work. Honestly, Hayden didn't like the idea of Ashley being home all the time by herself because she was suffering PTSD from what she endured. Hailey confirmed that when the guys were screwing around and clapped their hands just loud enough for Ashley to think it was a whip cracking. Ashley panicked, begging at Hayden's feet not to get whipped, and that broke all of their hearts to see happen. Hailey suggested counseling, but Hayden wanted to wait until he got through to her more. There was nothing a counselor could do when Ashley still acted like a mindless slave. As it was, Ashley didn't respond to anyone without looking for confirmation from Hayden first to speak. Hayden still worked ten to twelve hour days, and he would come home exhausted, but still try to help Ashley recover her locked away memories.

Things had been easy at night either; Ashley's nightmares consumed her, and it seemed Hayden was in there every night to keep her calm. It seemed that she could sleep peacefully if he were beside her, and that was likely because deep in Ashley's subconscious, she knew she was safe with Hayden because she recognized his voice. Hayden told his friends about that, Ashley calling for him in her sleep during a nightmare, and that she relaxed once he laid beside her. Ford said it might be time to start showing her pictures or videos of them together, see if it helped jog her memory. Thankfully, Hayden had a day off today and was willing to give it a shot. Hayden was putting on the final touches of a CD he'd burned with a slideshow of videos and pictures, hoping it might help. Hayden didn't know if he'd earned her trust, but maybe he wouldn't have to if she could see that he's always been part of her life.

"Hayden?" Ashley said, which took Hayden by surprise to see her standing beside him.

"Ash, geeze, you scared me," Hayden took a few breaths. "What's up? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I-I wanted to know if I've…made you happy enough to ask for something?" Ashley said.

"Ashley, I've told you. If there's anything you need, you can ask. You don't have to earn the right to request something," Hayden sighed, then he looked back at her. "What is it that you wanted to ask for?"

Ashley lowered her head a bit. "Ca-Can you…tell me who I am?"

"I'm sorry?" Hayden lifted his head at her question, looking at her in surprise.

"You keep saying you know me, that those friends you have know me. But…I don't know me. I can't…remember who I am. All I know is is make my master happy, and I won't get hurt. I wake up in the middle of the night, and you're holding me," Ashley began.

"That's because you call me, Ashley. I know you don't remember it when you wake up, but it's because you start having nightmares from the punishments, and you call for Hiccup," Hayden explained.

"I…don't understand," Ashley stated. Hayden scooted over on the couch and patted the spot beside him for her to sit as well. "Who is Hiccup? And why do I call for him?"

"Ashley. I'm Hiccup," Hayden informed.

"You're Hayden," Ashley corrected.

"No, listen to me, okay? My name is Hayden Hiccup Haddock. And yours is Ashley Asta Hofferson. When we were kids, probably third or fourth grade, I started calling you Asty as a nickname, and you would call me Hic or Hiccup as mine," Hayden explained.

"But…why do I call for Hiccup instead of Hayden? And why do I call for you?" Ashley asked.

"Because we're best friends, Ash. We have been since Pre-School, that's where we met and got assigned seats next to one another. Kids used to pick on me, and you would protect me by making them go away. As I got older, people gave you trouble, and I stood up for you. We promised always to have each other's backs, and keep one another safe. You recognized my voice because you know deep down, I will always be here for you. You just don't remember because you were forced only to know pleasing your master and making him money," Hayden stated.

"I-I do feel a sense of safety when you're around, but how come I don't know your face and only your voice?" Ashley inquired.

"I'm not sure why. The last time you saw me, I looked like this," Hayden said while flipping through a couple of pictures and showing her one of what he looked like as a Junior in High School; he pulled it out and handed it to her. Ashley looked at it, trying to remember. "You don't have to force it,"

"But I want to remember, Hayden. I know you won't hurt me, you've shown me that, and I-I trust you. You've done so much for me, and I don't know if I can ever repay that. But I know you're upset that I don't know you, or your friends. I-I want to remember. Will you please tell me about me? My life, my…past?" Ashley asked softly.

"Sure, if you really want me too. Where do you want me to start?" Hayden replied, surprised at her request.

"Me, who am I? All I know is…Divine Beauty, whore, slut, bitch, good girl," Ashley listed off.

"Let me guess, Virgil or the others called you those things?" Hayden asked. Ashley nodded to him as he sighed. "Listen, you aren't those things. You are a Divine Beauty, but that's not your name,"

"Y-You think I'm…beautiful?" Ashley asked.

"I always have, Ashley. Since the first time I've ever laid eyes on you, I thought you were a Goddess fallen from above, and my opinion has not changed," Hayden smiled some. "So, you wanna know about you, huh? Well, I can't speak for your years before Pre-K, but I know the rest. My parents collected a lot of things while we were in school, and when we started High School, I started working on this. A scrapbook of everything and I was going to give it to you as graduation present, but you disappeared before Senior Year,"

"Tell me who I am, everything you can," Ashley pleaded.

"Alright. Well, your name is Ashley Asta Hofferson. You were born April 29, 1996, at Berk Heart General Hospital to Asvora and Markus Hofferson. You attended Berk Elementary School in 2001 at four-years-old for Pre-School, where we met and were assigned to sit next to one another," Hayden started, showing her a picture from pre-school when they were paired next to each other. Hayden told her everything he could, with pictures from certain moments. As Hayden reached the end of elementary school, Ashley began recalling things after Hayden mentioned one of this birthdays where she brought a gift in for him.

"Our…birthdays, they were two months apart," Ashley said.

"What? Yes, they were. You're April 29th, I'm…February 29th," Hayden informed softly. "How'd you-," he started.

Ashley was looking down a bit, her eyes closed. "It was snowing that day, a-and you were upset that no one remembered your birthday because it wasn't a leap year; there was no 29th day. It was your…fifth birthday. I split my cupcake with you at snack time. It was a cherry filled one chocolate one with vanilla frosting, and that was the day we found out you were allergic to cherries, because you…broke out in a rash, and had to go to the nurse. On my birthday; no one remembered, but you and you shared your cupcake with me; strawberry filled white one with chocolate frosting. And learned I was allergic to strawberries, ending up in the nurse for a rash too,"

"You remembered that on your own," Hayden stated as Ashley looked at him, surprised. Ashley didn't know where it came from, but she remembered that detail from pre-school.

"Ke-Keep telling me more! Ple-Please?" Ashley asked. At that moment, there was a knock as Hayden got up and answered it to find their friends there.

"Hey, guys, come on in. Ash and I are just looking through the albums," Hayden greeted.

"How's she doing?" Roxanne asked. Ashley looked at the album in her lap, then at the friends.

"Well, she asked me to tell her who she was, so I've been going through the years and showing pictures. I think it's working," Hayden smiled. Ashley glanced over things, then she got up and approached Seth, leaving him wondering what was going on. Suddenly, Ashley punched him in the arm.

"Yow!" Seth yelped.

"That was for trying to kiss me in middle school, jerk!" Ashley glared. The room went quiet as she saw Hayden blinked in surprised. Ashley backed up quickly, covering her mouth. "Oh, Gods. I-I'm sorry, Seth," she said.

"Y-You know my name?" Seth asked. Ashley seemed nervous, afraid she was in trouble now.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. You're not in trouble, Ashley. Just…How did you know his name?" Hayden asked.

"I was…looking at the picture from the book. We were…all dressed up as Vikings for some play, and that came forward," Ashley replied.

"Do you know who the rest of them are?" Hayden inquired. Ashley looked at them now, trying to think back. Ashley grabbed the album, matching faces, but there were no names.

"He's…Seth Jorgenson. And…those two…are Roxy and Travis Thorston. That's…Ford Ingerman," Ashley said as Hayden's eyes widened.

"D-Does she know us?" Hailey asked with hopeful eyes. Hayden took the book, flipping towards the back to show pictures of the friends when Hailey and Devon came into their lives.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't," Ashley frowned.

"No, no. It's okay. It will just take a little more time," Hailey told her.

"C-Can you still tell me more?" Ashley asked Hayden.

"Of course," Hayden nodded. "I just don't want you to overdo it, Ash,"

"I-I'm okay," Ashley said. Hayden took her back to the couch.

"Maybe some videos would help?" Ford offered. Hayden filed through a few things, then put a DVD in for her to watch.

"You'd think I'd remember being that girl; it's like looking in a mirror but not knowing who you're looking at," Ashley sighed.

"Hey, it'll come back. You remembered the cupcake allergy thing on your own," Hayden offered. The video kept playing and Ashley just watched intently. It was a slideshow of pictures and videos, and Hayden would point certain things out if she asked.

"What…year is this?" Ashley asked.

"I believe this was Freshman Year when we met Hailey and Devon," Hayden told her.

"Why is there so many of her hitting me?" Seth grumbled.

"Maybe because you didn't know when to quit. I'd told you since middle school that I didn't like you and wouldn't be with you, Seth. Oh, and it was hilarious," Ashley remarked, then her eyes widened. "D-Did I just remember something else?"

"I'd say so. Seth was always hitting on you, and you'd punch him for it every time," Roxanne smiled.

"See, I told you it would come back. This is your life, Ashley, and no matter what those assholes did to you; you won't forget what has made you, well, you," Hayden told her gently. Ashley stared at him a moment, then smiled nodding at him before looking back at the video.

"We did a talent show together?" Ashley blinked.

"Yeah. You, me, Hailey, and Ford," Hayden informed. "Sorry, there's no sound. This was…right before you disappeared in Junior Year," he added.

Ashley watched the movements; then she closed her eyes. _"I got a lot of things I have to do. All these distractions-,"_ Ashley started singing as Hayden's eyes widened.

" _Our future's coming soon. We're being pulled a hundred different directions, but whatever happens; I know I've got you,"_ Hayden sang with her as her eyes opened, looking at him.

" _You're on my mind. You're in my heart. It doesn't matter where we are. We'll be alright, even if we're miles apart! All I wanna do is be with you. Be with you. There's nothing we can't do! Just wanna be with you. Always you. No matter where life will take us, nothing can break us apart. I just wanna be with you,"_ Hayden and Ashley sang together. Roxy, Hailey, and Alicia clapped their hands together in joy.

" _You know how life can be; it changes overnight. It's sunny, then raining, but it's alright. A friend like you, always makes it easy. I know that you get me, every time! Through every up, through every down; you know I'll always be around. Through anything you can count on me!"_ the two continued, both smiling at one another.

" _All I wanna do is be with you. Be with you. There's nothing we can't do! Just wanna be with you. Always you. No matter where life will take us, nothing can break us apart. I just wanna be with you. Oh, I just wanna be with you…"_ Hayden and Ashley finished as Hayden raised his pinky to her. Ashley stared at it, then she lifted hers, and the two linked their finger. Ashley knew she hadn't remembered everything, but she knew that Hayden was her best friend, and it was thanks to him that she was started to remember her life.


	10. Job

**How To Heal A Broken Spirit**

Pairing; Hayden X Ashley(Hiccup X Astrid)

Rated; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or any songs I might use.

 **Job**

 _{Hayden's POV}_

There were no words to describe how happy I was that Ashley was starting to recall things from her past before she was sold to Virgil. I spent that entire day telling her about our lives growing up, school and hanging out memories that I had about us. I knew there was more to uncover for her because she still didn't remember that her dad passed away, or that her mother gave her away to cover debts. I felt like those were locked away because of how traumatic they were. I remember when Ashley lost her dad, she was a mess, and I did all I could to comfort her. At the time that happened, I never could have imagined losing one of my parents. I never wanted to feel that pain, but alas, I've lost my parents, and I can't express how much it hurts to know they're gone. I knew that Ashley might feel that pain all over again as if it's just happening when she remembers. Also, imagine how much it will hurt her when she remembers what her mother did to her. I knew that might take some time for her to recover from, but at least for now, she was healing slowly and remembering her life. Ashley didn't remember it all, but it was a good feeling to see her know our friends by their pictures and little memories that we shared from school.

It was the month of July now; students were out for the summer. This meant that Seth and Ford were off too because Ford was a World History teacher at Berkian Academy, a private school, and Seth taught Physical Education for Berk High. Eli and Alicia were two of my employees at Archia Burger, and Devon was a Physical Fitness Trainer at the local gym. Hailey worked at the animal shelter and rehabilitation center, and I volunteered in the rehab department but worked from home when not working for Archia Burger. Travis and Roxanne were owners of Thorston Designs, interior, and exterior; they were really good at that, and the business was booming too. All my friends had dragons as well, except Ashley. Seth had Hookfang, and Alicia had Graythorn. Ford had Meatlug and Hailey had Windshear. Devon had Sleuther, Eli had Skullcrusher, and the twins had a set of sibling dragons, Barf and Belch. I had Toothless, Thornado, and Cloudjumper. Of course, temporarily, I had Stormfly too, the name I picked for the dragon I was trying to get ready for adoption. However, this dragon was a bit harder then the others had been, but she started warming up to coming out when Ashley arrived, and it had me wondering if maybe Stormfly sensed Ashley was hurting and afraid to get hurt like she was.

Ashley still got her nightmares, but they weren't as bad anymore. Also, Ashley was still obedient as ever, afraid to get hurt as I mentioned before. Ashley might be remembering things, but she still knew what she'd been punished to learn. I knew it would take a while to break her out of that and have her understand that she has own will, and freedom now. I was making her stay with me because I figured it was the best way to help her, and I assumed that she didn't have anywhere else to go. Hailey and Ford were living together and engaged to be married in the Fall this year. The two have been dating since Senior Year, at the prom. Roxanne is dating Eli, and Travis is with Alicia. The poor guy got the warning of a lifetime when Seth threatened him not to hurt his little sister. Devon was dating a girl named Skye Ostberg, someone he met at the gym he worked for. I believe Seth isn't with anyone, but he's been on a couple of dates with a girl named Caitlyn Boggs. As far as I remember, she was a girl we went to school with that Seth ran into back in May, and they decided to go for coffee. I'm pretty sure he's hesitating because Caitlyn has a two-year-old son named Brandon who she and the biological father shared custody. I think Seth said that the father gets every other weekend with Brandon.

All things considered, my friends are doing well in their lives; I wish I were. Sure, I had a good job and had found Ashley. But what else did I have going for me? I didn't have a relationship because the girl I was in love with currently believed I was her owner who is kind and friendly, but she didn't see me as her friend, and I know I'm still earning her trust while trying to break through that mindset. Also, I didn't have my parents, and I was still coping with that as it only happened six months ago. My friends tried to set me up on so many dates, but I just couldn't bring myself to agree to go on them because my heart belongs to Ashley, even if she doesn't know that. I can't tell her how I feel because she won't understand until I bring back the Ashley she used to be. I'm still trying to get her to understand that she doesn't have to do anything sexual to me because we had another incident where she tried two weeks ago. Ashley had a nightmare, and I did the thing where I hold her, and fall asleep with her in my arms for comfort. However, I was awakened by Ashley pulling my pants down, and trying to ride me. Literally, she stripped herself down because she had woken up and found me hard, so she took it as a sign that I wanted her to fuck me.

It had been the most awkward thing I ever had to deal with because there were times I wanted her, to make love to Ashley. The only reason I didn't was that I knew she didn't want me because she loved me. For Ashley, it was she thinks I'm her master and has to please me. I didn't want to have sex with her when she believed it was because she had to, and I wanted my Ashley back; the girl I grew up with. Sadly, Hailey told me that Ashley might never be how she was because of what she endured, and I think that bothered me the most. Ashley could remember everything, she could heal, and learn that she is her own person, but she might never be the girl we knew. Hailey explained it in the sense that these people broke Ashley's seemingly unbreakable spirit and made her a mindless slave to them for their own need. Whether that be sex or money. Ashley might always feel the heartbreak and betrayal of knowing her mother sold her, that is when she remembered what happened, of course. Ashley would always know the punishments she got and recalling what they did to break her, and that would always return as PTSD, like how military people remembered wars; there were some things that could never be forgotten. I hated knowing that, but I knew it was possible, and would likely be the case.

However, I wasn't giving up. I knew Ashley might never forget what she went through, but if I couldn't help her forget it, maybe I give her new things to think about? I guess it could be viewed as if she remembered the torture, perhaps she could think of something else in place of it, a happier memory. This is why I'm determined to help her remember her life before all that because it could help her live a normal life again. And as long as it takes, I will continue that mission. Currently, it's 5 am, and my alarm just sounded to make sure I'm up for work at 6 am. I forced myself out of bed, and then went to use the bathroom, shower, and shave. Of course, as soon as I opened the bathroom door, I saw Ashley exiting her room.

"Morning, Hayden," Ashley greeted.

"Good morning, Ashley," I smiled. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm okay. Is there anything you'd like for me to do?" Ashley asked. Yes, this was an all the time thing now; her asking if she could help me in some way.

"Uh, why don't you head to the kitchen and pull out what you want for breakfast?" I suggested.

"Yes, Hayden," Ashley nodded, then she headed to the kitchen. I shook my head before going to my room to get dressed. I threw on my work clothes, then got my shoes on. Afterward, I left the room after gathering my phone, and wallet into my pockets. I reached downstairs to see that Ashley pulled out bread, cinnamon, and eggs.

"French Toast today?" I asked as she smiled with a nod. I chuckled and got to work making it for her, and then a bagel with butter for myself. I was never a big breakfast guy, and I knew I'd eat at work later. I finished her food, then mine. After that, we both sat down to eat. "So what do you plan to do today?" I questioned.

"I was…wondering if I could…maybe look for a job?" Ashley said as I nearly choked on my orange juice. "Sorry,"

"What, no, you're not in trouble. I was just surprised by the question," I said quickly. "Why do you want a job? I've told you that you don't have to pay anything to be here, and also, that you don't have to make money to make me happy,"

"It's something to do and gets me out for a while. I love it here, but every day?" Ashley shrugged. Huh, I suppose I couldn't argue with that logic. Being in the same place all the time likely got boring, and that's why I enjoyed getting out to go to work every day.

"What kind of job did you want?" I asked.

"I don't know. Something easy, three or four days a week?" Ashley responded.

"Well, you don't have a license, so you can't drive, and I would prefer you don't take public transportation because there are a bunch of weirdos on the bus. Not to mention you would need a few documents to prove identity, and I can take you for those on my next day off," I mentioned as she looked down, clearly disheartened. "But, why…don't you come with me to work today if you want to get out for a bit? Who knows, maybe you'll like it and want to work there? We're hiring," I offered as I saw her face light up.

"Oh, thank you, Hayden!" Ashley said happily as she quickly finished her food. I laughed a little as she rushed upstairs to change clothes, then meet me at the door.

"Ready?" I asked her, and she nodded to me. I opened the door, and let her out first, then I closed the door, and made sure it was locked up. Ashley and I reached the car, then got in, buckled up, and we were off. I was glad that Ashley said what she did because it proved to me that Ashley was beginning to understand she could ask me things about what she wanted to do in her life and knew that sitting around the house could be boring. I also loved hearing that she wanted to work, make money, be independent, but loved living with me; I think that's the best thing I could have ever heard her say.

(Archia Burger)

I pulled into a spot along the side of the building, already seeing two other cars there, and knowing they were my openers. Eli and Maria. I got out of the car, then Ashley stood next to me.

"Morning, boss," Maria greeted.

"What's Ashley doing here?" Eli questioned.

"Well, she was bored at home and wanted to come out. I suggested coming to work with me, and she might want to work here," I informed.

"Well, that will be fun," Maria smiled.

"Well, let's get inside to open up. Wait, where's Theo?" I asked.

"Haven't seen him yet, maybe he's running a little late?" Eli shrugged.

"I'll give him fifteen minutes; then I gotta call him and find out what's going on," I mumbled a bit while opening the door with the key and letting the other three in first before myself. Once in, I flipped the lights on and turned the alarm system off.

"Should I just…find a spot to sit?" Ashley inquired.

"Uh, if you want something to do so you're not bored, you can help with open. See if you might like working here?" I suggested.

"What can I do to help?" Ashley questioned.

"Would you like to wipe down the tables, give the floor a sweep, then vacuum the rug? If you get all that done and need something else; you could lay out the mats and stock the straws, maybe check the condiment stand. Everything you need to stock that is in these cabinets," I told her. Ashley nodded with a smile as she got to work. I moved to the back to start other things. "Eli, open up the grill. Maria, take salads. Until Theo gets here, I'll start the line. I just got a message from him saying he's on his way and had to get gas first,"

"Aye, sir!" the two employees saluted, then got to work. Seven minutes later, another male knocked on the window as Ashley let him in, then that guy got to work. At 7:30 am, I unlocked the doors for the public, and stood next to Ashley who had helped with more than getting the dining room ready. Ashley finished all that stuff fast, and then I had her come in the back and do sauce bottles, and stocking drive-thru, as well the front-end. Doing all that took some strain off the employees who came in at 7:30 am to work. I made sure everyone was in position, and I finished my opening paperwork.

"So, what do you think, Ashley? Like the work here?" I asked her.

"It's easy, and kind of fun. I like it," Ashley responded.

"Do you want to work here? You can do opens with me, and send you back to the house with Eli or Alicia since they don't work past 2 pm. Up for it?" I inquired.

"I do want to work here, Hayden. Um, should I apply?" Ashley asked.

"Ash, I'm the General Manager here. I don't need an application from you because I know your information already. I put everything in, and then we'll get all the legal documents taken care of on my next day off. As far as I'm concerned, my friend, you're hired," I smiled. I saw Ashley beam with joy that she now had a job.


	11. Minor Setback

**How To Heal A Broken Spirit**

Pairing; Hayden X Ashley(Hiccup X Astrid)

Rated; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or any songs I might use.

 **Minor Setback**

 _{Ashley's POV}_

I was still recalling moments in my life that had been forced away during my time with Virgil Grimborn and his staff at Fantasies. It wouldn't happen all the time, but occasionally, something would just trigger me to remember. I was happy to have a job because it kept me busy four days a week. Hayden helped me get all the things I needed to work, and then he got me legally employed at his job, Archia Burger. Hayden and I went to the Town Hall to get a certified copy of my birth certificate; then we headed to the Social Security Administration for a reissue of my social security number. Of course, I got a temporary one since they told us it would take a few weeks to come in the mail. The next chore was the Department of Motor Vehicles, and for now, just getting an ID. Hayden promised we'd work on my license, but the ID would work for now. It took us all day to get those three things, but then the next day, we got me set up at his job. I worked Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday; an even number working every other day. I was making $8.15 an hour working from 6 am to about 2-2:30 pm. I would ride in with Hayden, help open the place up, and then at the end of my shift; Eli or Alicia would bring me to Hayden's house. The man had made me a key since I'd get home about four hours before he would.

Upon getting home, I would take a shower, then pull out something for dinner, then start cleaning a bit. If all that was taken care of, and there was still time, I would take a nap until Hayden got back. When that happened, Hayden would take a rinse; then he'd cook, we'd eat, and relax a little with TV, or Hayden would start telling me more about myself to see if it could trigger anything for me to remember. Most of this was spent looking at pictures or videos. I swear that Hayden had an entire archive of documented memories with me in his and his friend's lives. Oh, I had remembered Alicia, Hailey, and Devon, finally. Eli, though, I wasn't expected to remember. According to Hayden, Eli was from Shivering Shores and had moved to Berk, then got a job at Archia Burger. Hayden was technically his boss, but Devon had known him in the past, and that's how Eli integrated into the group of friends. I wish I could remember everything, but it seemed that I only recalled things as far as Sophomore Year. After, it was blank, and if I tried to remember something, I felt this weird pain in my chest; as if something bad happened, and my mind wouldn't let me see what was causing it, what had happened to make me hurt so to speak. Hayden said he'd been looking for me for four years, so had I been taken around that time? I didn't know, and I wanted to, but Hayden has been so busy lately that I don't want to bother him.

At Archia Burger, my job was fairly simple. During openings, I would get the dining room ready, then stock front end and drive-thru. If there were time after all that, I would do some prep work; cutting tomatoes, panning up pickles, onions, and mayonnaise. I would make extra sauce bottles, and help cut lettuce for the sandwiches. Usually, by that time, it was 7:30 am, and the business would be open to the public. In the start, Hayden had me doing dishes or helping the front counter and drive-thru order takers; packing up food, or handing it out the window/over the counter. That was most of my first week as a real employee of the company. Since then, it's been about five weeks, so I've had this job over a month, and I love it. Hayden even got me a bank account with my own debit card and set up direct deposit for me. All my paychecks were in the bank every Friday morning at 12:00 am, but the end of the week closed on Sundays. It seemed confusing at first, but I understood what Hayden meant when I got my first check. The week ran Monday to Sunday, but the checks would take until Friday to be printed and sent to the store. I guess that's why they made payday on Friday. I didn't mind one bit. As I didn't have any bills right now, I just saved everything, and only used what I needed, like lunch at work.

Of course, one of the things I needed to invest in was a cell phone, so I needed to ask Hayden if he wouldn't mind taking me to the store to get one. I made about $218.00 a week after taxes, and as I said, I save it all except for maybe $6 for lunch at work. I believe right now I have $995.00 because I paid Hayden back for purchasing the copy of my birth certificate, which had been $15, then he also paid for my ID, which was $50. I had to pay him back because he'd done so much for me, but in truth, I didn't think that $65 covered all he'd done since finding me and getting me out of Fantasies. One of the biggest things I've remembered is that Hayden is my best friend, and he'd do anything for me. I just wish I wasn't still afraid of messing up and making him mad. It was sad to say, but technically, Hayden owned me. I know he's said more than a thousand times that he's just my friend, and helping me out, but honestly, I feel like I can't leave him. I didn't understand why, but that's how I felt. I was happy to know all my friends were settling into their lives, and happy too. I frequently wondered if I would ever meet someone and end up with a husband and kids. I guess it didn't matter because I was pretty happy where I was now with Hayden.

I had work today, and it was currently 5:30 am. Hayden and I were awake, showered, and dressed. I was eating breakfast with Hayden, both of us enjoying coffee, and waiting for 5:50 when we'd leave for Archia Burger. I suppose now would be as good a time as any to ask Hayden if he'd take me to get a cell phone.

"Ha-Hayden?" I said as he looked at me.

"What's up?" Hayden replied, smiling.

"I-I was wondering if you could take me to the store on your next off day?" I inquired.

"I'm sure I can arrange that," Hayden chuckled. "If you need something today, I can pick it up on my way home tonight?" he offered.

"Hayden, I'm not gonna make you buy me tampons for when I inevitably get my period next week. Also, I was kind'a hoping to get a cell phone," I mentioned softly.

"I wouldn't have minded, Ash, but sure. I'll take you on Thursday, that's my next one," Hayden informed.

"Thank you," I smiled, then continued eating my breakfast. Things had been better since I began remembering things because now I didn't as many nightmares. Though I wouldn't admit it to Hayden, I liked when he came into the room to hold me; it was comforting. However, in all the joy, there was sadness too. Hayden and our friends spoke of me being this smart, funny, sarcastic at times, and fierce girl, but that's not how I felt. I feel small, weak, nervous, and broken. I don't know what girl they knew, or who I was, but it's not me anymore. I wish I could be okay again, but I felt like it would never happen. I lived in constant fear of messing up and getting hurt, and I had this unnerving feeling that if I trusted someone too much, I'd get betrayed. I don't know why I felt that way, but I did. I assume it had something to do with my past; the parts I couldn't seem to remember yet.

(Archia Burger; 11:43 am)

Hayden had taught me front register, fry station, runner, and drive-thru corner as far as positions went in the business. I learned fries and runner first; then corner was running for the drive-thru. I just learned register about two days ago, and he decided to let me have a go at taking customers on my own today. I was signed and banked on, and thankfully it had been slow. I was wiping things down, trying to keep busy in between customers; I'd only had about fifteen or so since opening, the rest was in the drive-thru.

 _{Normal POV}_

Hayden walked up to Ashley, and she smiled at him. "Doing alright up here by yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's not so bad," Ashley replied.

"That's good. I got some work to do in the office, but if you need anything, you can ask one of the others," Hayden informed.

"Okay," Ashley nodded as Hayden walked away and towards the back office. Ashley took a breath as continued to clean, and keeping an eye for customers. Soon, it was a little after 12 pm, and things were getting busier as they entered lunchtime. Maria was on drive-thru, Eli was doing grill, and Theo on sandwiches. There was another male, Andrew, on fries/corner, and Ashley had front by herself, but Alicia was here, and in the back doing dishes and wiping things down. If it got too busy; she would be coming up to be a runner for Ashley, or assist with transactions if Ashley got stuck. Ashley saw the right door open, and someone approached the counter. Ashley put her rag down, walking over to the register, and signing in.

"Will this be for here or to go today?" Ashley asked sweetly.

"Well, well. If it isn't Divine Beauty," said the voice. Ashley froze, but she forced herself to look at the customer and found it to be one of Virgil's clients. Ashley began to shake. "So, Virgil let you leave to get a day job, how cute. You gonna be at Fantasies later because it's been a while for us," he taunted. Ashley closed her eyes. "Hey, I'm talking to you bitch. Answer me!"

The obedience took over. "I-I don't work there anymore," Ashley managed to get out. "What can I get for you, sir?"

"You can come with me to the bathroom and work up my appetite a little more," the man replied.

"No," Ashley said.

"Excuse me? Did you just refuse an order?" the male glared as Ashley tried to remain strong.

"Yes, because I don't work for him. I was set free," Ashley informed.

"Pfft, yeah right. Virgil would never let his money maker go. Maybe I should call him, and say that you're not listening?" the male threatened. Instantly, Ashley's fear broke through as she shook her head quickly. Alicia had walked up next to Ashley.

"You stuck, Ash?" Alicia asked. Ashley shook her head silently, and Ashley knew something was wrong. Ashley glanced at the customer, seeing his grinning face.

"Well, _Ashley_? Should I call your boss and make him set you straight?" the man asked. Alicia understood now; this man must have been a client to Virgil, Ashley's old master.

"You know, that's a great idea. Let's call him. HAYDEN!" Alicia yelled. Hayden came out of the office and approached the register.

"Yes?" Hayden replied while looking between Alicia, Ashley, and the customer. Ashley had her head down, and she was shaking.

"This wasn't the boss I was referring to; I meant her other one for the night job. The girl knows what she's supposed to when his clients come around," the man stated. That's when Hayden understood what was happening. This person must have been a higher paying customer for Virgil, and had Ashley at one time, maybe more.

"I'm afraid you have the wrong girl. My employee only has the one job, and she's currently working it," Hayden stated.

"Nah, I know this beauty anywhere. She's divine with more than just her looks," the man smirked. Okay, that did it.

"It's time for you to leave," Hayden remarked.

"I haven't had my order taken yet," the man protested.

"I don't care. This is my business, and I won't let you speak to or about my employees the way that you are. Alicia, take Ashley to the back and into the office please?" Hayden said. Alicia nodded as she carefully pulled Ashley towards the office.

"I'll just call her master and straighten this out," the man huffed.

Gods, he was going to hate using this. "You're looking at him," Hayden informed. "I'm her master, now that we have that established, leave,"

"Hah. You, her master? I don't believe it," the man laughed.

"You don't need to, but I bought Ashley from Virgil in April to free her from him. Ashley's not a slave, and you'd do well to keep away from her because not only is she my employee, she's my best friend and under my protection. Feel free to call him if you don't believe him. Ask him if he remembers a Hayden Haddock," Hayden invited. The man scoffed as he called Virgil.

"Hey, you sell Beauty to some kid named Hayden Haddock?" the man said through the phone. "Cuz I found the girl at Berk's Archia Burger, and this guy stepped up and said he bought her," silence a moment. "Oh. Well, I'll see you tonight," then he hung up.

"Get out," Hayden ordered. The man quickly left. Hayden sighed as he saw other customers. "I'll have someone right out to help you," he said as he went to the back. "Alicia, sign on to the second register, and take care of the customers, please?"

"Will do," Alicia exited the office as Hayden closed the door and knelt in front of Ashley.

"Hey, are you alright?" Hayden asked her. Ashley was quiet, and still shaking a bit. "I made him leave, and he won't be back, Ash. Don't worry, you're safe from that guy, and anyone else who wants to make a go at you," he said gently. Ashley looked up at him slowly as Hayden saw her void eyes. Hayden had only seen that look back when he first found her, the one when she was nothing more than acting as an obedient, mindless, slave.

"Yes, Master," Ashley said tonelessly. Hayden's eyes widened a bit. Okay, this wasn't good if she had reverted back to that. However, Hayden wasn't giving up, this was only a minor setback.


	12. Stronger Than Ever

**How To Heal A Broken Spirit**

Pairing; Hayden X Ashley(Hiccup X Astrid)

Rated; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or any songs I might use.

 **Stronger Than Ever**

It had not been easy, but Hayden managed to break through Ashley a second time after the incident at work. Hayden knew better than to let her keep working once she was in the mindset she was, so he called in the next shift supervisor early, and he took Ashley home around 1 pm. Hayden tried what he could, but it was clear that it would take a little time to snap her out of it again. Six days later, and Hayden did it the same way he had the first time. Having to be firm, but gentle too by reminding Ashley to call him Hayden, and if she wanted something, she needed to speak up and tell him. Of course, now, Hayden was dealing with Ashley always looking miserable, and upset with herself thinking that she upset Hayden with what happened at his job. Hayden told her many times that it was okay, and there was nothing that could have been done. Ashley said she understood, but her behavior showed otherwise. Thankfully, though, Ashley hadn't forgotten anything this time around. Hayden was about to use that to his advantage to bring back some of her happiness.

"Ashley," Hayden said to get her attention.

"Yes, Hayden?" Ashley looked at him softly.

"I'm heading to the store for a few things, would you like to come?" Hayden inquired.

"Okay," Ashley nodded as she got up, then retrieved her shoes from by the door. Ashley grabbed her purse and left the house with Hayden. The two got into the car, then headed towards the store.

(Berkian General Store & Market)

Hayden pulled into a spot as he shut off the car, then got out. Ashley did the same, walking beside him as the two entered together. Hayden picked up the few things he needed for the house or car, then he walked with Ashley back towards the electronics section, specifically; the cell phones.

"What are we doing back here? Did your phone break?" Ashley asked.

"Last week you asked me if I'd take you to get a phone, and we never got around to it then, so here we are now," Hayden smiled.

"Y-You remembered?" Ashley said, a bit shocked.

"I did. Why don't you browse around them, and pick the one you want," Hayden suggested. Ashley nodded with a small smile; then she started looking at the different types. Of course, there was more to consider than just the type she picked. Ashley had to check out the plans too, so she would know what she'd be paying for every month. Ashley found one plan that offered unlimited minutes, text, and web for $45 a month. The phones available from that carrier were good too, but unfortunately, they weren't in stock today.

"Can I help with anything?" asked a male associate.

"I was wondering if you have this phone in?" Ashley asked, pointing to the advertised picture of the device.

"Hm. I don't believe so. It's a very popular model, but we get a new shipment on Saturday if you'd like to come back then. You can pay for everything now, and when it comes it, we'll put one aside for you?" the man offered. Ashley looked at Hayden, knowing that he usually worked Saturdays and Sundays.

"We can return on Sunday for it, Ashley. Don't you remember? We took Sunday off because we're going to the park with our friends. Alicia and Eli have it off too. We'll stop here and get it on the way there," Hayden reminded.

"Oh, yeah. I did forget about that. Okay, then yes. I'll pay for everything now," Ashley smiled. The associate nodded.

"And would you like to purchase the plan now too, or that day?" he questioned.

"I'll wait until Sunday for that. Thank you," Ashley informed. The male nodded as he went to the register to cash her out. Hayden cast a glance at the picture of the phone Ashley wanted, and he blinked a bit. It was the same exact one she had before she went missing, and he wondered if she recalled that from memory because Ashley had just gotten that type of phone as a Christmas gift from her father, who passed away just three months later five years ago. To Hayden's knowledge, Ashley couldn't recall anything from her Sophomore Year and beyond that point. So why did she instantly pick the phone she used to have? It's the first one she looked at, then kept looking, but would always go back to it with a broad smile. Hayden supposed that he should worry about it; the phone was pretty cool anyway.

"All set?" Hayden asked Ashley when she came back over while stuffing a receipt in her purse.

"Yep!" Ashley replied cheerfully. Hayden smiled; he loved how happy she looked.

"Well, let's head to check out so I can pay for this stuff, then we can head home," Hayden said. Ashley nodded as they headed to the front of the store together. However, Hayden didn't go home when they left the business. Instead, he detoured and took her to their old elementary school. Hayden parked along the side of the road, then shut off the car.

"Where are we?" Ashley asked.

"Doesn't look familiar?" Hayden asked.

"Well, it's the elementary school, Hayden, but why did we come here?" Ashley wondered.

"I come here at least once a week. I love sitting on the swings; you used to as well. It was your favorite thing to do at recess time. Would you…like to join me?" Hayden questioned. Ashley thought about it for a moment, then she nodded. Hayden got out, and she followed as they walked through the gate together, then towards the swings. Approaching them, Ashley stared gently. "Something wrong?"

"These were the two we always used," Ashley mentioned. Hayden smiled as he saw her lips curve into a small one.

"That's right. Come on, for old times sake?" Hayden held the swing by the chains as Ashley turned and sat herself down on it. "Bet I can still swing higher," he teased.

"Pfft, when could you ever swing higher than me, Hiccup? Don't even lie to yourself; we both know who has always won that bet," Ashley remarked, then looked up at him as he was smiling down.

"True. Can't blame a guy for dreaming, right?" Hayden said as Ashley looked back to the sand, smiling, and trying the blush that was creeping onto her cheeks.

"Push me?" Ashley asked as Hayden moved his hands down the chain until they were over hers. Ashley tensed a moment before his hands grabbed the base of the swing, then he pulled her backward before rushing forward. Ashley gripped the chains hard as she closed her eyes, then she felt Hayden pushing her each time she went back. Finally, she opened her eyes and smiled wide. Ashley loved it! Hayden came out from behind the swing when she started pumping her legs to keep herself going. Hayden chuckled as he sat in the other one, kicking himself off and swinging with her.

Ashley looked over at him with a huge smile on her face; the two of them were swinging lightly in sync. Hayden put his hand out as Ashley let go of one of the chains, and put hers in his. "Remember how we used to stop when recess was over?" Hayden asked.

"We used to jump together," Ashley answered with a laugh as they came forward once more and jumped, both losing their balance on the land, then rolling to a stop in the sand. Hayden and Ashley panted, both laughing as they'd landed with Hayden on top of her. "A-Are you okay?" he asked.

"I am. That was…so much fun! Gods!" Ashley calmed down a little. "Thank you, Hayden,"

"There's the Ashley I know," Hayden said. All he wanted was to see that bright smile she always wore on her face, the happiness, her laughter. Hayden had missed it so much, and this little excursion had been just enough to bring it back. It might have been small, but it meant that with more trips down memory lane, and doing things they used to do together; Ashley would heal, and remember who she used to be, and return to that person as well. Ashley pushed Hayden off with a laugh; then she grabbed his hand.

"Let's do it again, Hic!" Ashley said.

"Sure thing, Asty," Hayden nodded as he followed her back to the swings.

(Sunday; Middle of August)

As Hayden promised, before leaving for the park with the dragons; Stormfly too, they stopped at the store so Ashley could pick up her phone, and then also pay for a service plan. Ashley picked up the one she had selected a few days before, and then they left the store with Ashley very excited to get to the park. Hayden decided to bring the dragons because it seems that when Ashley was with him, Stormfly was responding more, and it made him wonder if Ashley had been working with Stormfly at all, but he doubted it because Ashley had asked him why Stormfly was so skittish and afraid. Hayden informed her that it's because Stormfly was found abandoned, and after she was brought in had shown signs of neglect, abuse, and malnourishment. Ashley didn't like hearing that, and Hayden assumed that it was because Ashley had been through something similar. Today was the one they were meeting up with their friends, and everyone was bringing their dragons along.

Arriving at the park, Hayden and Ashley got out with the dragons and walked to the spot the friends said they'd meet.

"There you are!" Hailey smiled.

"Sorry. Had to go pick up Ashley's phone," Hayden admitted.

"Phone?" the friends blinked.

"Ashley wanted to get a phone, so I took her to the store a few days ago to pick one out. It was out of stock, she paid for it anyway, and a new shipment came in yesterday. We went to grab it on the way here," Hayden explained.

"Can you help me set it up?" Ashley asked him.

"Of course," Hayden nodded as they took their seats on the blanket, then brought out the food they agreed to bring. After that was done, Hayden opened the phone package with his pocket knife and handed it to her along with the charger. Hayden pulled out an external battery charger and plugged the phone in to charge while he read over everything else. Hayden got the phone set up from his own. "Do you want your old number or a new one?" he asked.

"I can do that?" Ashley asked.

"Get your old number back? Yeah. Apparently, you already have an account with this service; it was just suspended because you didn't pay your bill when it was due. I assume this about the time you went missing. I can activate this phone with your old number if you want?" Hayden offered.

"Well, sure. Makes things easier I guess," Ashley nodded. Hayden began typing again, then powered on the new phone while putting his down. Hayden dialed a three-digit code, listening to the options, then tapping on the number pad. After that, he smiled and ended the call before handing it back to her.

"All set. Activated with your old number, and once we get home; I can get your contacts back too. You backed everything up to the online server," Hayden told her.

"Yay! You're the best!" Ashley threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Hayden chuckled and hugged her back. "I'm gonna let it charge before I do anything to it," she said.

"Perfect, then we can get down to enjoying our picnic," Roxanne grinned. The day continued normal and peaceful. The dragons were playing with one another, but Stormfly was sleeping under a tree in the shade, not taking an interest as it had been in the past.

"Still no luck with her, huh?" Hailey frowned.

"Not really. I had some progress at the house, but maybe pushing her into a public setting so soon wasn't wise," Hayden shrugged.

"Well, if we can't get her adopted by someone else…Perhaps you can take her in, Hayden. She obviously does better with you," Hailey tried.

"I already have three dragons. The most she does at my house is come out to eat or push a ball around, that's it," Hayden sighed. Ashley looked at Stormfly again as the others continued talking; she felt bad that the dragon had suffered needlessly, a lot like herself. The poor thing was likely upset, terrified, and untrusting as she was. Ashley watched as a man walked by Stormfly, then stopped and looked again. Stormfly instantly shrunk away looking scared.

"Still alive?" the man said. Ashley saw Stormfly make eye contact with her, eyes pleading for help. Ashley patted her lap as the dragon got up and tried to get to her, but the man stomped his foot, forcing Stormfly to stop. "You're useless and stupid. You couldn't even follow commands, that's why you got beat," the male continued. Ashley had more than enough when she saw this male raise his hand to strike Stormfly. Ashley got up quickly and rushed to get between the two, and she stopped his hand from making contact.

"Ashley?!" Hayden said with concern, shocked also. Ashley's eyes narrowed, and Hayden saw a flicker of fierceness return as his eyes widened. Ashley turned the man's wrist, then shoved him back.

"You leave Stormfly alone," Ashley demanded.

"Psh, and what are you gonna do to stop me? That is my dragon. I've been looking for her," the man insisted.

"You're a damn liar! I just listened to you say that she's stupid and useless! You admitted to beating her because she wouldn't follow commands! You're the bastard that abused, starved, and abandoned her!" Ashley glared.

"Don't make me have to hurt you, girl," the man warned as he raised his hand to backhand her this time. Hayden was up, ready to jump in, but he stopped when he saw Ashley raise her hand to block herself. Ashley grabbed the wrist a second time, turning herself to elbow him in the gut, then return to facing him.

"You lost the right to call her yours when you abandoned her. Stormfly is _mine_ because I adopted her!" Ashley raged.

"Since when? You can't just claim someone else's property as yours! Any officer would agree!" the man sat up as Ashley stepped on his chest to keep him down.

"And I'm sure they'd agree with you trying to hit her too. That hit that my friends and I ALL saw you attempt to do. Plus you tried to hit me! Stormfly is a dragon; a living, breathing, animal! I can't stand people like you! Stormfly is not a fucking piece property you piece of shit! Now, why don't you pick yourself up and get lost?" Ashley demanded. Ashley picked Stormfly up, and the dragon didn't run from her. "You're alright now; I won't hurt you. I know how it feels to be locked up, and hurt if you didn't do as you were told. I'll keep you safe, I promise," Ashley smiled to Stormfly. The dragon looked at her; the licked her cheek while nuzzling against her light pets on the head.

"You're going to regret that, bitch!" the man lunged for her. Stormfly got on Ashley's shoulder, then Ashley grabbed the man's arms while they were out. Ashley hooked her leg behind his, then yanked it forward to make the man land on his back. Ashley stepped on his chest and glared.

"My name isn't bitch; it's Fearless Ashley Hofferson, and don't ever forget it. Stay away from my dragon, or you will regret the day you ever crossed my path. You feel me?" Ashley said. The man gulped under her stare, then nodded. Ashley stepped off, then returned to her group of friends, sitting down and holding Stormfly in her lap, petting her lovingly as the dragon purred with content. The friends didn't know what to say; Ashley kicked this guy's ass in just a few moves, very much like how she used to do before everything happened. Hayden was proud because he knew that his Ashley was in there, and she just made an appearance! Ashley even called herself her old title; Fearless Ashley Hofferson. It was dubbed when they were kids because Ashley didn't fear anything. Ashley was coming back, despite what she's been through, and stronger than ever.


	13. Always

**How To Heal A Broken Spirit**

Pairing; Hayden X Ashley(Hiccup X Astrid)

Rated; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or any songs I might use.

 **Always**

It was the month of November, nearing Thanksgiving in two weeks as Hayden and Ashley still lived together. Of course, it's not like she had anywhere else to go. Ashley didn't want to go anywhere else because she was comfortable at Hayden's, and he didn't seem to mind letting her stay there. In fact, Hayden loved it. Not much had happened since that fateful day in August when Ashley's fiery spirit showed while she protected Stormfly from her previous owner. Ashley wasn't like that all the time, but it was clear that she had it in here. Also, there was an obvious soft spot for the dragons. True to her words; Ashley adopted Stormfly as hers, and the blue and the yellow dragon had come a long way since that day. Storm trusted Ashley, Hayden, and their friends, even the others dragons, but nobody else. Everything thought it was incredible that Hayden hadn't been able to get through, but Ashley could, and Hayden claimed that he didn't care; it just meant that Ashley and Stormfly belonged with one another, as he was bonded to Toothless, and the others had a connection with their dragons. Ashley and Stomfly came from a similar background as far as being held against their will, forced to do things they didn't want, and getting abused if they didn't follow instructions.

Ashley still worked her four days a week at Archia Burger while Hayden worked five or six. Hailey and Ford were now married; having tied the knot in September. The rest of the friends were still living their lives contently, but there was a rumor floating around that Eli might ask for Roxanne's hand in marriage over Christmas. Of course, the only one who hadn't heard this was Roxy. Travis is going to be a father because he got Alicia pregnant, and boy did Seth give him a piece of his mind. Apparently, the two lovers had sex on their one and a half-year anniversary, and then she learned five weeks later she was pregnant with a home test. That happened back in October, so she's about two months right now, and due for July of next year. Last Ashley and Hayden heard Travis and Alicia were going to be getting their own apartment to raise their baby. Seth finally asked Caitlyn Boggs out, happened when they took Brandon trick or treating. Devon was going to ask Skye to marry him over Thanksgiving, or so everyone had been led to believe. Ashley got to re-meet Gabriel Forger, and Hayden tried to explain that this man was his Godfather, but Ashley didn't seem to recall him much.

Hayden wanted to tell Ashley that he loved her, but wasn't sure what could happen to them if he revealed his feelings. Things could go great, or he risked losing her for good if she didn't feel the same. Also, Ashley was still healing. Hailey talked her into seeing a professional, so that happened twice a week, and Ashley would take the bus to get there. All Hayden asked was that Ashley would check in with him when she left, arrived, and then was headed back to the house. Ashley didn't mind; she knew he worried and had a sneaking suspicion that he liked her as more than a friend, but she couldn't prove it. However, one thing Ashley knew is that she was quite fond of Hayden; liking him on a _more than friends_ level. Ashley recalled those feelings while they were growing up, and in High School; Ashley saw Hayden as her best friend and crush, but never found it within her to tell him. After all of this; Ashley planned to make it known. How could she not? Hayden went above and beyond to rescue her, but Ashley was waiting until she remembered everything. She felt in her heart that there were pieces missing, and she didn't feel like she could give herself to Hayden until she knew who she was, and remembered everything.

Today, Hayden and Ashley both had off from work, and they were taking a drive together. It was part of Hayden's plan to help Ashley remember things; by taking her around to places she used to go to, and it was working because Ashley would always have some kind of flashback, and the two of them would laugh about things. Ashley always joined Hayden at the playground now; they couldn't use the elementary school one since the school year had begun once more, so they went to the park one, and still had the same amount of fun. Once or twice a month, they'd make a picnic out of it with their dragons. Hayden and Ashley would talk about anything they could; usually the past. On this day, Hayden wasn't sure where he could take her.

"So where are we going today?" Ashley asked him with a smile.

"Where would you like to go?" Hayden inquired.

"Uh," Ashley paused a moment, tapping her chin to think of something. "Actually, can we get something to eat first? I'm starved," she wondered.

"Sure. What are you in the mood for?" Hayden chuckled. Ashley always did have a hearty appetite.

"Is Chinese an option?" Ashley questioned.

"It is. I'll take you to the best spot in town," Hayden told her. Ashley nodded, clapping her hands excitedly as Hayden smiled. How could he not? This was the Ashley he fell in love with, but he noticed her behavior was that of a younger child's. Though, he didn't mind it because he assumed that it's been a long time since she had felt this kind of joy, and had this type of freedom. Hayden pulled into the parking lot, then parked the car, and shut it off. Hayden and Ashley got out, then walked into the restaurant. The hostess greeted them with a smile.

"Table or booth for two?" the woman inquired.

"Two, and booth, please?" Hayden said. The woman nodded while grabbing two menus, then leading them down a row and to the third booth by the window on the left. Ashley and Hayden slid in across from one another, then the menus were set down in front of them.

"Can I start you with a beverage?" the woman questioned gently.

"Ladies first," Hayden insisted.

Ashley fought blushing. "Shirley Temple, please?" she asked, and the female nodded.

"Orange soda, please?" Hayden said. The hostess smiled, then walked away to get the drinks while Hayden and Ashley started looking at the menu so they could decide what to order for lunch.

"What are you going to get?" Ashley wondered.

"Same thing I always do," Hayden chuckled a bit. "Peking Dumplings and Beef Teriyaki sticks to start, then a small order of Chicken and Broccoli," he stated.

"Huh, that sounds good. I might copy you," Ashley replied.

"Copy away. The dumplings and sticks have six each; we can split if you want?" Hayden offered.

"Sure if you want too," Ashley giggled some. "So I was wondering if you might want to help me with something, well, two things?"

"I'll do my best," Hayden looked at her.

"Since I…didn't get to finish High School, would you want to help me get my GED? A-And maybe teach me how to drive? I've been saving up for a car; then I realized it's kind'a pointless if I'm not licensed and don't know how to operate a vehicle," Ashley remarked a little nervously.

"I can help you do all of that, Ash. I graduated with all A's, but Ford was Valedictorian. However, I passed my licensing test with a perfect score," Hayden informed.

"That's great. I missed out on so much, and I still feel like a huge chunk of my memory is missing. Everything from Junior Year to being at Fantasies is blocked out, and no matter what I do, I can't bring is forward," Ashley sighed.

"Hey, you went through a lot, Ashley," Hayden put his hand over hers now. "It will come to you in time. You heard what Hailey said; traumatic situations tend to get blacked out. A way for your mind to protect you from the pain of whatever the situation brought you. And Ford added that you won't remember until you're ready to handle it,"

Ashley sighed. "It's been almost a year, Hayden. A year in April; that's only five months away. What if I never remember because I'll never be ready to deal with it. Hell, I don't even remember most of what Ryker and Shawn put me through. I just know that they were in charge of punishing. Johnathon handled advertising, and Kyle was in charge of entertainment, but Virgil owned it all, and me,"

"Not anymore he doesn't," Hayden reminded.

"Yeah, now you do," Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Ash, that's not what it is. I only did that to get you out of there, and as I told Virgil that day; I searched four years for you, and I said that if I found you that there isn't anything I wouldn't do to get you back. I would have drained my bank accounts to set you free," Hayden stared into her eyes. "There is only one Ashley Hofferson, and she is priceless to me,"

Ashley blushed a deep shade of red now. "Will I ever be ready?"

"Even if you aren't, just like with everything else; something could trigger you remembering, and you'll have to get through it just as you did with nightmares," Hayden smiled.

"Pfft. I only got through those because you were with me, remember? You kept coming into the room to hold me," Ashley closed her eyes.

"At your request for me to come to you, Ashley," Hayden said as Ashley looked at him. "I only came into the room because you kept calling for me, saying you needed your best friend to save you from that hell. And what makes you think I won't be here for you when you recall all that stuff?"

"Come on, Hic. You're twenty-one-years-old, and GM in a huge fast-food chain. I'm sure you'd like to move on with your life instead of-," Ashley started.

"Hey, I'll be the judge of what I do with my life, okay? If I wanted to do something else, I would. I'm doing all this because I want to, Ash. I said I would search for you as long as it took to find out, and though it took four years, I found you. I promised that once I located you, I wouldn't let you go, and I made sure that you came home with me instead of being stuck in that hell with those heartless people. I swore that I would be with you through all of this, and bring back my best friend, and I will. I will be here for everything and anything because I choose to be," Hayden told her.

"What if I never remember? I'm just…a burden to you," Ashley teared up a little. Hayden got up and slid into her side of the booth.

"Ashley, listen to me," Hayden lifted her chin up, so she was looking at him. "You and I have been through everything together. Good, bad, happy, sad-all of it. You're not a burden to me; you're the most amazing person I've ever met, the best and first friend I've ever had. I'm not letting that go over something like this." Hayden held her hand tighter. "Ashley, you have me no matter what. Okay? Whatever that means. Whatever you want it to mean," Ashley's eyes widened a bit. "I am with you. There will always be a Hayden and Ashley. Always,"

Ashley's tightened her hand on Hayden's, and finally, she smiled. Her eyes closed as she laid her head on his shoulder. "And I'm with you, always, Hayden," she said softly. Ashley didn't know what else would happen in her future, but she knew that she had Hayden no matter what. Hayden would always be there for her, just as he'd always been, and always would be.


	14. Freak Out

**How To Heal A Broken Spirit**

Pairing; Hayden X Ashley(Hiccup X Astrid)

Rated; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or any songs I might use.

 **Freak Out**

 _{Ashley's POV}_

I could honestly say that what Hayden told me today before the waitress returned with our drinks, and to take our order was the most meaningful and romantic set of words I had ever heard. I never expected Hayden to tell me such things; that he was with me no matter what, and that I could take that however I wanted. Also, mentioning that there would always be a Hayden and Ashley. I couldn't express how much it meant to me to hear those words from him; my best friend and crush, though, at this point, I think it was safe to say that my feelings for him were above crush-level. I still had to tell him, but I didn't know where to start with that. How did you tell the man who had been your best friend since pre-school, who went out of his way without a worry in the world to rescue you from slavery that you think you might be in love with him? Hayden saved me from Fantasies without a second thought, and he has given me a place to live, a job, helped me get through my forced addiction to Heroin, held me through my nightmares, and helped me bring back pieces of my memory. Hayden has always been part of my life, and I knew now that he always would be. Personally, it made me feel like I could tell I loved him, and even if he didn't feel the same, we'd keep our friendship because all it meant was we weren't destined to be together in a romantic sense. All I needed to do was ring the right time to tell him. Sadly, I didn't know when that was, and I was still working on a few things in therapy.

I understood that I must have undergone harsh punishments upon arriving at Fantasies, even being that I couldn't quite remember when that was. I know it had to be four years ago, and in April because I was just about to turn seventeen, and my Junior Year was almost over. However, that was the problem; I couldn't remember anything between then and the night Hayden saved me. All that comes up is a voice in my head saying; _Obey your master, and you won't get punished_. I know I had to have been difficult to break, or that's what Hayden and the others say because I was a girl who had a fiery, fearless, spirit who never let anyone walk all over me. As I told Hayden before he said those amazing words to me; this part of my memory was blacked out, and I couldn't seem to unlock whatever happened to me. There was a sense of anger and betrayal, and needing Hayden, but that was it. Hayden mentioned that I had nightmares of being punished, but upon waking up the next morning, I couldn't recall those moments. It sucked because I wanted to remember! I know it might be hard, and painful, but I had to remember, so I could get past it, and move in my life, hopefully with Hayden. I didn't want to offer myself to him as a lover until I became myself again, and I felt like I couldn't be me, the one they all knew until I remembered these past four years; almost five in five months.

I had a theory though, on how I might be able to remember. Hayden had been helping me bring forth memories by taking me to places we spent as kids growing up together. Showing me pictures and videos too. Hayden mentioned that our houses were only eight minutes apart from one another, so what if he took me to my home where my parents were? Surely, that would trigger something, right? I didn't know, but it was worth a shot. I'd been hesitant to ask Hayden if he'd tell me what happened that day where I went missing; I wasn't sure I was ready to know, but I knew I needed to find out. It was part of me, of what happened to me, so I should know. Something else that bothered me; Hayden searched endlessly for me for four years. Why haven't my parents come forward to see if I'm alright, or take me home? I hadn't seen them once since coming into Hayden's care. I felt like that was something I wanted to know the answer to, but was nervous to find out because when I thought about my parents, I felt sadness and betrayal. I didn't understand why, but it was more reasons for me to find out everything. I couldn't tell Hayden I loved him, and give him the Ashley he wanted because right now, that's not me.

Hayden has worked hard to help me remember who I am, and what happened to me. All my friends and even the therapist was trying to bring back the girl I used to be, the one they knew. I couldn't move on in life until she was back, and the only way to do this was to remember everything and work through it. I wanted to be _me_ again, and this last bit I couldn't remember was the part I needed to make that happen. At the moment, Hayden and I were still out to lunch, and he was sitting across from me again as the waitress had just brought our appetizer; Peking Dumplings and Beef Teriyaki sticks. Hayden took three each for himself, and I had the other three since there were six each in one order. I'd never tried the dumplings before, so this out to be interesting.

"Well, go on; try them," Hayden pushed.

"I-I'm trying. I've never used chopsticks before," I mumbled while trying to work them; Hayden made it look so easy.

"Here, let me help you. Okay, don't try to move both at the same time. Hold one of them as if you were holding a pen or pencil with your thumb and pointer fingers," Hayden instructed while showing me what he meant. I looked at my hand and set my finger the way his were. "Good. Next, take the second stick and let it rest on your middle and curved between thumb and index," he continued to explain. I did as I was told until my hand matched his. "Now, all you want to do is move your index and thumb up and down together. Up is open, down is close," he said as I gave it another try, and managed to do it. "There you go. Give it a shot with the food now,"

I opened the sticks and placed them on the dumpling, then closed it and lifted the food to my mouth to take a bite. I didn't drop it! I did it! I smiled broadly while taking a bite; it was delightful tasting too! "These are amazing!"

"See, told you that you'd like them," Hayden chuckled while he continued eating. "It's really good with the sauce," he mentioned. I poured a little of the offered sauce on my plate, then dipped the dumpling in. I took another bite and beamed brightly at how it tasted.

"Wow; it's the perfect mix of flavors," I informed.

"I know. I'm pretty good at that," Hayden replied while we continued to eat. Not more than ten or so minutes later, and the main course was brought to the table. I decided to get the same thing as Hayden because it sounded incredible. It was a small silver dish with broccoli and chicken in gravy. Hayden and I both began to eat again; I loved the food, it was so good. I felt like I should thank Hayden, for what he said earlier. I had been feeling really down about not remembering things, and thinking that I was burdening Hayden, but he changed that with what he said. "So. Have you thought of where you'd like to go today?"

"Well, if it's not too much trouble; I was wondering if we could go to my house?" I said softly, still looking down at my food. Hayden didn't respond right away, and I was curious as to why but didn't want to upset him.

"Why?" Hayden finally asked.

"I know that whatever happened to me; it took place in April four years ago, right before I turned seventeen. I was…a Junior in school with you and the others. I remember leaving a store and going home, but that's when everything blacks out. The next thing I remember is seeing you at Fantasies that night; everything else is blank. M-Maybe going to my house will help me recall what happened after I got there that day," I explained, hoping he'd understand my reasoning for wanting to go.

"If you think it will help, then yes. I will take you there, but we're not going inside because I don't think anyone lives there anymore," Hayden said. I nodded to him and continued eating. Afterward, Hayden and I split the bill and tip between us, then we headed back to his car. Hayden and I buckled our seatbelts, he started the car, and then we were gone; driving to my house, well, the one I grew up in. I glanced at Hayden, and he seemed…serious and tense, but I didn't want to ask him if anything was wrong. I sat back, trying to relax. I pleaded that going here would help me remember because I suddenly felt bad about making Hayden uncomfortable. I know that's what it was; he seemed unsettled by the thought of going. I felt like he knew what happened, but had been told to let me recall it on my own. Hayden had promised earlier that he was with me no matter what, and that's why he was doing this even though I could tell that he didn't want too. Odin bless him for sticking through it for my sake to help me.

 _{Normal POV}_

Hayden didn't want to do this because he did know the truth. Ashley had been working that day, and she went home to find out 'CPS' was taking her away. Of course, this was only to cover her mother's heartless actions. Hayden knew that Asvora Hofferson still lived there with her new husband, and the only reason Hayden didn't want to take Ashley was that he didn't want her to be hurt when she remembered that her father was killed by a drunk driver. Also, Ashley might recall her mother selling her, or maybe Ashley never knew that. Hayden assumed that the torture to break Ashley in as an obedient slave began right away. Either way, he was doing this because he couldn't deny Ashley what she wanted because he knew she was trying to remember what happened so she could recover and heal. Pulling onto the street, Hayden saw Ashley getting nervous but leaning more to the window to look more. Hayden pulled up in front of Ashley's old house and put the car in park.

"There it is. 133 Nadderspine Lane," Hayden said. Ashley didn't say anything; she seemed to just be staring. "Ash? You okay?" he asked. Ashley's breathing began to pick up, and Hayden reached over to hold her hand, but she didn't respond. Flashes were going through her mind while she tried to sort through them and put together whatever it was she was seeing. It was like the floodgates had opened, and that locked memory of what happened rushed forward.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

 _I saw a man in his late twenties with dark brown hair and a goatee around his mouth, then there was a taller male, bald, with a mustache, and small bit of hair on his chin. My mother sat on the couch, looking a bit surprised that I was home early._

 _"Uh, what's going on?" I asked._

 _"Oh, Ashley, dear…these men are from…child protective services," my mother whimpered. Something didn't seem right. My instinct told me to run. I was going to be eighteen come April of next year. Yes, I'd just turned seventeen, about a week ago. So why would child services be here out of the blue?_

 _"Hello, Ashley. I'm Virgil Grimborn, in charge of this case. An anonymous call was placed to our office that your mother has been using drugs, alcohol, and neglecting you. Your mother hasn't denied anything, and unfortunately, that means we have to take you out of this unsafe environment," said the younger male._

 _"But I'm…going to be eighteen next year, doesn't this seem, a little pointless?" I inquired._

 _"Oh, at CPS, we don't care how pointless it seems. Our job is to take a neglected or abused minor from their home and provide them with a safe one. Parents are always welcome to get their lives on track and fight to have their rights reinstated. Until then, we have to take you, sweetheart. We have a foster family all picked out," spoke the older one._

 _"And when I'm eighteen and no longer in the system, what happens?" I wondered._

 _"We release you, and the case will drop. You're free to stay with friends or live on your own. Now, why don't you go pack some clothes, and we'll get a move on," Virgil smiled. Yeah, something was wrong here. I nodded to him, then went upstairs to pack some clothes. I grabbed things I wouldn't want to lose, or have my mother mess with while I was away, and shoved them into a box with the money I'd been saving. I'd come back for it when I was eighteen, and I'd be all set. Something rang wrong about this situation, and I was protecting my assets if it could be said that way. I moved into my closet and lifted the flap of rug up, then opened the trap door. I placed the locked safe inside, then put the rug back, and made it look like nothing was out of place. Nobody knew about the rug and trap door except for me, so I knew it would be untouched until I came back for it._

 _I grabbed the bag with my clothes, as many as I could manage to get in the bag, then made my way downstairs. "Don't worry, baby. Mama will get you back, I promise," my mother, Asvora Hofferson cried._

 _"I won't hold you to that, Mother," I remarked then left the house with Victor and this other guy. I got in their car, and then buckled my seatbelt. The bald male got in the driver's seat, and soon we were off. "S-So where am I going?"_

 _"There will be a lot of other girls there, plenty for you to keep yourself busy," Victor said, his voice seemed colder now. I patted myself down for my phone and pulled it out as I secretly pulled up my messages with Hayden, the last person I'd been talking too. I typed out a quick message, and then the older male saw my device. Virgil turned to see it as I quickly pressed send pressed the lock button on top. I knew they wouldn't be able to figure my passcode. Without warning, Virgil snatched it from my hands._

 _"Hey, that's mine," I protested._

 _"Sorry, no cell phones allowed," Virgil said._

 _"B-But," I began. Suddenly, Virgil tossed it out the window as my eyes widened seeing it go over the bridge, and into the water. "You can't do that!"_

 _"You will find that in our custody, we can do what we feel is necessary," Virgil informed. All I was grateful for was the message I'd gotten to Hayden before the phone was taken. I knew he would figure out something was wrong, and he'd tell his dad who happened to be the Chief of Police for our island; Arc Isle. These people weren't from CPS; I didn't see badges hanging around their necks, or folders, anything. I sat quietly in the backseat; I wouldn't do anything just yet, not until I knew more._

 _(Archian City)_

 _The drive was close to forty minutes, but soon we'd stopped in a parking garage of a casino. Dragon Eye Hotel and Casino to be exact. Victor opened my door, then pulled me out. "Hey, you don't need to grab. I can walk on my own," I growled a bit._

 _"Shut up," the older male said._

 _"Ricky, don't be that way; she'll learn with time. They all do," Virgil stated. I didn't like how this sounded, and I only prayed that Hayden would realize something was off, and he'd come for me. Hayden was amazing like that; he had an uncanny ability to know when something was wrong, and he always protected me. I was taken inside of a back door and set my eyes on everything going on. A few males stepped forward, and I got nervous._

 _"Ah, is she the new one?" asked of the males._

 _"Yes, Shawn, she is. Kyle, Shawn, Johnathon, this is Ashley Hofferson. Let's make her right here at home," Virgil informed. The one called Shawn and Ricky grabbed my arms, and I struggled to get away from them, but they were strong._

 _"Get your hands off me!" I screamed. Suddenly, I felt a hand go across my face, and I stopped quickly in shock._

 _"I told you to shut up, bitch," Ricky glared. "You belong to my little brother, Virgil now,"_

 _"What…are you talking about?" I demanded to know. The males began chuckling._

 _"You didn't believe we were from Child Services, did you?" said one male, I believed his name was Kyle._

 _Virgil put his finger under my chin; I saw him smirking at me. "Dear Ashley. I'm afraid your mother lied to you,"_

 _"You maybe wanna tell me something new? My mother is a drug-addicted, alcoholic slut ever since my father died last year," I huffed sarcastically._

 _"This is Dragon Eye Hotel and Casino, which I happen to own. However, we have a little secret department down here in the basement for men and women looking for some extra fun while they are here. Welcome to Fantasy, where we make anyone's deepest fantasy come true. You want an entertaining show? We have that. You want half an hour with a beautiful girl; you got it. Get the picture? Your mother sold you to me to cover her debts from the casino, and a little extra to pay off the mortgage," Virgil informed._

 _"Virgil is your master," said Shawn._

 _"NO!" I said quickly. Ricky slapped me again, but I refused to cry. I was a fighter; I wouldn't give up._

 _"You'll do as your told, or suffer the punishments of slaves who disobey orders!" Ricky demanded._

 _"Brother, easy now. It's new for her as it was for all the rest. I don't want the pretty face all marked up for business, so try to show some restraint, please?" Virgil asked._

 _"Aye, sorry, Virgil," Ricky bowed his head._

 _"I'll never give in to you," I growled._

 _"That's what they all say, princess. Every male or female slave you see here said the same thing, and each of them has broken one way or another. I wonder what it will take to break you, and how long," Virgil grinned before putting a kiss on my cheek. I jerked away, glaring, then he chuckled and walked away. "Do what you must to prepare her, but try not to brutalize her up too much," he ordered. After that, I was dragged away, still struggling, by Shawn and Ricky. I was thrown into a solitary room; then the door was shut tight, and locked from the outside._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

Hayden saw her start panicking, crying, and holding her head while shaking it. Hayden knew she had to of remembered something, but what could it have been to make her start freaking out like this. Hayden did the only thing he could, he pulled her close and held her. "Ssh. It's okay. It's alright; deep breaths. I'm here," he tried to soothe. For now, it was all he could do until she settled and told him what she saw to make her freak out.


	15. Harder Moments

**How To Heal A Broken Spirit**

Pairing; Hayden X Ashley(Hiccup X Astrid)

Rated; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or any songs I might use.

 **Harder Moments**

 _{Hayden's POV}_

I knew taking Ashley here was a bad idea! I knew it as soon as she asked, but I suppose it would have needed to happen eventually too. Hailey said certain things could trigger memories, and if Ashley only recalled getting home, then it goes blank until the night she saw me at Fantasies, then it stood to reason she figured out on her own that coming to her old house might trigger what happened. The only question was what did she remember to make her panic like this? At the moment, I was holding because I felt that it was all I could until she calmed down to talk to me. I was rubbing her back, trying to console her. Finally, after fifteen minutes, Ashley's cries began to lessen, and she sniffled a bit while pulling off my chest. Ashley wiped her eyes, and I handed her a tissue from the glovebox. Ashley blew her nose, sniffling still.

"S-She…sold me to him," Ashley managed in a cracked tone. I looked at her carefully. I tensed a bit; is that what she remembered? "Did you know?"

"I knew. Virgil told me the night I found you. I hadn't known before that, I swear," I informed. Ashley lowered her head.

"Take me home, please?" Ashley asked.

"This is your-," I began.

"No. This is not my home; I want to go to your house. That is home to me because I'm with someone who cares and protects me. Can we go home, please, Hayden?" Ashley said softly.

"Of course," I replied then started the car, and we drove away. Getting home ten minutes later, I parked in the driveway, and we exited the car to get inside. Ashley sat down on the couch as I moved beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"I don't see how I can be right now, Hayden. My mother…sold me to Virgil to cover her debts! How could she do that to me?! What happened to me, Hayden? Please…Tell me; I need to know." Ashley pleaded.

"Ash, I can't tell you what happened because I don't know. I wasn't there that day, but I can tell you things from my point of view," I offered.

"Do it, please?" Ashley asked.

I sighed. "You were taken a little before your seventeenth birthday, on a Friday in 2012; I think it was the 20th. I know you were at work originally because I was too. I knew something had happened to you because you sent me a text message saying that something was wrong, and CPS took you; that you were headed into the city. I replied to you, but never got any response. I still have that text, I took a screenshot of it, and sent it to dad; he began looking into it. We checked with CPS, and they said they never started an investigation regarding an Ashley Hofferson, nor did they issue a child removal. Dad and I went to your mom, and she said you ran away. Of course, we didn't believe it. After that, you were considered a missing person, and we've been looking for you, following any leads we got. And then I went out with our friends last April and found you at Fantasies. I saw you on stage and asked how I might be able to have some time with you. The waitress told me to ask for you from Kyle. So, after the show, I did that and got fifteen minutes with you. I'm sure you remember the rest from there," I explained.

"Yeah. I got told it was time to work because someone wanted me to comfort them about me looking like their dead fiancé named Ashley," she mentioned.

"Sorry about that. It was all I could come up with on the fly to see you," I admitted.

"I'm not mad about it," Ashley sighed.

"Ashley. I need you tell me what you remembered, please?" I asked.

"I left work early, and went home…" Ashley began. I listened intently to her tell me about the day she was taken from her old house. I understood now why she never replied; they found her phone and threw it out the window. My blood boiled hearing how she found out from those people that her mother sold her to Virgil. Ashley told me how she was locked up, and feeling nothing but anger and betrayal because of what her mother did. "And that's not everything I remembered," she sighed.

"Will you tell me?" I inquired; I didn't want to push her too much.

"I remember it all, Hayden. Everything from that day until you found me, I remember," Ashley stated. My eyes widened a little.

"I won't make you, but I want to help you through this, Ashley. I promised you that I would, and you know I don't break mine," I tried.

"I-I don't know if I can talk about it, Hayden. Gods, they did so much to me," Ashley began to cry again.

"Alright, ssh. It's okay. We'll get through it together, and we can take our time too. Do you want me to call your therapist? Would that be easier?" I offered.

Ashley shook her head. "N-No. Hayden…why didn't my father stop her?"

"What?" I asked.

"Why didn't my dad stop mom from selling me to those people? He never would have allowed it," Ashley questioned sadly.

"Y-You don't remember what happened?" I looked at her.

"I-I guess not. It must be something else that I…don't want to remember because it's painful. I feel…sad when I think about him. Why? Please, Hayden? I want to remember everything, and I know you know. Please?" Ashley begged.

"Ashley. Your father passed away in March 2011," I said as her eyes widened.

"N-No…that…can't be right," Ashley tried.

"It was a drunk driver, and it hit him head-on. Your father died from the impact," I continued. Ashley started crying again, against me this time. I held her because what else could I do. It seemed that with me telling me, she remembers that her father passed away a year before she was sold to Virgil. "I'm so sorry, Ashley," I added.

"I-It's not…your fault," Ashley sobbed.

"I'm sorry because I know it hurts you, and don't like to see you upset. It hurts me, Ashley, and I'd do anything to take the pain away from you," I stated. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called. The door opened revealing our friends; I checked the time and noticed it was 2:45 pm.

"Have we missed something?" Hailey asked.

"H-Hayden took me to my old house, and I-I remembered the day I was…sold and taken," Ashley managed to say. "I asked him to take me,"

"And she remembered everything those bastards put her through too. I just…told her about her father passing away because she asked why her dad didn't stop her mother," I informed.

"I-I remember that day now; the two cops coming to the house, a-and the funeral with all of you there to help me," Ashley sniffled a bit as Alicia handed her a tissue.

"Well, of course. Where else would we be but besides our friend in her time of need?" Travis stated.

"I appreciate that you all came out for me," Ashley said gently. "And there's nothing to be sorry for, Hayden. I wouldn't want you to take away how this feels; it sucks," she added afterward.

"What? The pain of losing a parent?" I asked as she nodded. "Ashley, I know what that feels like," Ashley lifted her head up quickly and looked at me. My friends already gasped a little, then looked down because they knew what I meant, and had forgotten that Ashley didn't know.

"N-No, you don't, Hayden," Ashley said. "Y-Your parents are still alive. Your dad is the police chief, and your mom works at the animal shelter," she reminded. I closed my eyes and turned my head the other way. I had forgotten that she was gone when they were killed last January. "H-Hayden?"

"My parents are dead, Ash," I informed as her eyes widened.

"Wh-What?" Ashley asked, wiping her eyes quickly and sitting up straight, looking at me with shock.

 _{Normal POV}_

Hayden got up with a sigh, then he left the room as Ashley look at the friends, not understanding. "It happened three months before Hayden found you at Fantasies," Seth said softly.

"Spencer and Vivian Haddock hit a utility pole after being forced off the road by a truck that lost control; both of them died before rescuers arrived," Roxanne informed.

"It will be a year in January," Travis nodded.

"Didn't you recognize the house you've been in?" Devon inquired as Ashley looked around. It was Hayden's house! The one he and his parents lived in, how had she not noticed that his parents weren't there!?

"In the will, his parents left everything to him. House, cars, money in the bank, etc." Eli stated next.

"Hayden's been living here alone since, and we try our best to come visit him as much as possible because we know he's still mourning, and trying to cope. Finding you in April has kept him pretty distracted, but there are times that it still gets to him," Hailey gave a small smile, but it was clear to see the sadness in her eyes.

"How can he worry about me when he's dealing with his own healing?" Ashley looked down.

"Because he cares about you, Ash," Ford said gently. "Hayden always has, and he always will no matter what,"

"We'll be honest, Ashley. We all thought Hayden was crazy, to keep looking for you when all seemed hopeless. There were no leads, no clues, nothing other than that text you sent him. Hell, the night he found you; we told him that he had to give it up and move on in life, and Hayden refused. That was at the three-month mark of his parents passing away," Roxanne enlightened.

"Hayden blamed himself; he still does because he knew you were in trouble, and couldn't find you. Hayden always says that he let you down when you needed him most. And that's why he searched harder than anyone else to find where you were," Devon stated.

"W-What do you mean?" Ashley inquired.

"Come with us," Hailey stood and took Ashley's hand, then the group led Ashley to the main-level office. "This was his father's office, but Hayden used it too. For the sole purpose of locating you. More so after his parents died," Seth opened the door and flipped on the light as Ashley saw the room. Still somewhat neat, but everything about Ashley's missing person report and the case was on the desk still. Pictures of her, people of interest, all of it.

"Hayden swore on his own life that he would not give up the search until you were found, and brought back. And by the Gods, he kept his word," Seth remarked. Ashley couldn't believe it; Hayden really did do all he could find her. "We tried to get him to move on many times, even that night at Fantasies,"

"Hayden refused when we told him it would get his mind off you. Hayden said that he wouldn't give up on you, and knew you were somewhere," Devon sighed as Ashley's eyes widened a bit.

"And that when he found you, he wouldn't let go," Eli added in.

"Hayden never gave up on you and told us himself that you don't give up on people you love," Alicia chimed in.

"Hayden was a mess when his parents died, Ashley. He took an entire month off from work, and we hardly heard from him. Gabriel told us that he found Hayden in this office, trying to find you. Also, Gabriel confirmed that Hayden said he had to locate you because he needed his best friend more than ever," Hailey reported. "I feel like he strived harder to find out after losing his parents because he was terrified that the next time he saw you; you'd be dead too. And honestly, Ashley, I don't think he could have handled that. Hayden needed you as much as you needed him,"

"I-I need to make sure he's okay. Where is he?" Ashley asked quickly as they left the office, shutting the door again.

"Probably outside with Thornado, Cloudjumper, and Toothless. Give him a bit, Ash. Like we said; he's been pretty distracted with helping you, but there are moments that it hits harder. I think he just needs a little time," Seth offered. Ashley nodded as she glanced outside to see Hayden sitting in the grass with the dragons; they were curled up around him, and Hayden's head was down. Ashley felt like he was crying, and her friends were right about Hayden needing a little time alone because this was one of those harder moments.


	16. You Have Me

**How To Heal A Broken Spirit**

Pairing; Hayden X Ashley(Hiccup X Astrid)

Rated; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or any songs I might use.

 **You Have Me**

 _{Normal POV}_

Thanksgiving had come, and everyone was busy preparing for it. Hayden and Ashley were going to enjoy today with a quiet dinner for them and a few friends, but most of them wouldn't come until later on when dessert was served because they had their own families to spend the dinner portion with. Hayden had invited Gabriel over to join them since the man lived alone and didn't have any family to spend the holiday with, and he would be coming around 4:30-5 pm when Hayden and Ashley planned to have everything ready to eat. It had not been an easy two weeks for Hayden because this was the time of year his parents loved most. Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years. Alas, this was Hayden's first year without them, so he'd been down in the dumps about everything. Ashley remembered the death of her father, and though it hurt her, she knew her friends had helped her mourn, and cope the entire first year without her dad in her life. That was enough for Ashley to accept things and know her dad was watching her from Valhalla. Ashley had remembered everything; she knew exactly what happened to her after her selfish mother decided to sell her to Virgil to cover the gambling debts.

Ashley had told Hayden some of what she's been through, but not in explicit detail. There were mentions of what she endured such as a few days without food, only getting water, locked in a cold cell, smacked around, molested, and raped. Ashley admitted that the rape is what broke her, and after that had been taken from her, she couldn't fight anymore because it was the worst pain she had ever felt. Ashley said that she was still hesitant and scared once it happened, she was raped several times by Virgil, and if she still refused after that then he'd let his brother, and workers have their fun with her. Of course, knowing all this made Hayden livid. Ashley informed Hayden that the rape didn't happen until she was almost eighteen, so she fought for nearly a year against everything they did to her. Most of these punishments and breaking in were being worked on in therapy now, but overall, Ashley knew that no amount of talking would ever reverse what occurred. As far as nightmares went; she still got them, but not as bad because Hayden was there to get her through them.

Ashley learned from their friends that Hayden's recent mood was because of what time of year it was. Ashley remembered that Hayden's parents were big on the holidays, so she understood this wasn't an easy time of the year for Hayden. However, Hayden and Ashley sat down to talk about things; her way of helping him through a tough time as he'd been spending most of the year doing for her. Since April 2016, Hayden had been there for her through it all, so as his best friend, she wanted to be there for him if she could. Thankfully, Hayden wasn't a shutdown kind of guy, so he let her in, and said afterward that it helped a lot. Ashley told him that she knew he kept himself busy from the pain of losing his parents by increasing his efforts to find her, but also reminded Hayden that the only way to really heal was for him to let the pain come through, and let it hurt. Ashley said it was something she was told in therapy, that you had to let something happen to know how to beat it. Ashley's example was the fact she was tortured for nearly a year, and then raped, and though she hated to remember it, the only way she could overcome it was to not ignore how much it hurt. Since then, Hayden was coming around a little and admitted that the rest of the year would be hard for him. Ashley smiled some that day and told Hayden that he could come to her anytime and she would be there to do anything she could to make him feel better.

Another thing that Hayden and Ashley did together was going to the cemetery because as it turned out; her father and his parents were buried in the same one. Ashley sat at her father's headstone while Hayden decided to give her some time with him alone. So Hayden went to see his parents, who were in the same plot; it was a twelve-foot hole that had his father down first, then his mother and their stones read the name; **Haddock** , then beneath that was his parent's names with their birth and death dates. Hayden actually had his funeral arrangements taken care of as well; he did it after getting the inheritance from his parents, so when he died, he'd be placed in the spot next to his mother and father, and the house would go to his children, when he had them, of course. Hayden would worry about everything else being divided up later on in life. After all, he was only twenty-one and didn't anticipate on dying anytime soon. That had been a good day for Ashley, and Hayden. After being at the cemetery, they went out to lunch together. It seemed that both of their moods were better once they'd gone to a place neither had been in a while. For Hayden; it had only been a few months, but for Ashley; it had been four years.

The time was currently 3:50 pm and the turkey was cooking away in the oven. Hayden and Ashley were working together to make everything. Although, Hayden was actually teaching Ashley how to cook because after she burnt the first pie, Hayden realized that she had no idea how to. The dragons got to enjoy the burnt pie while thankfully, Hayden had an extra set of ingredients to make another banana crème. Hayden taught Ashley how to make the entire meal, step by step. Stuffing the turkey, and watching it to know when it needed basting. There was also making the hand-mashed potatoes, gravy, corn, broccoli, bread, and the pies; Apple, Pumpkin, Banana Crème, and Cheesecake. Ashley had fun learning it all and got to spend time with Hayden too, so it was a win/win situation for her. Ashley could say that she felt like herself again, maybe not in the same way, but given she remembered everything before she was sold, and after it; she was herself. Ashley didn't know if she'd ever be the girl she once was, but that was part of growing up, right? Sure, when she was still a kid, even a teenager, she had a fearless attitude and fiery spirit; that still existed within her, but only when she needed to have it, like the situation with Stormfly that day in the park.

Ashley didn't see anything wrong with being different than how she used to be; wasn't that what happened when you've been through a lot? It changes you into the person you become because of what you endure. The past forges your future; every decision, move, and situation makes you into who you are. No matter what happened in life; she would always be Ashley Hofferson, and she would be stronger than she was because she survived the harder ordeals in her life. Hayden was the one to tell her all that, and truthfully, she felt better than she had in months after hearing it. However, now that she felt like she was, for the most part, okay mentally, and definitely healed physically, and the emotional side of things was stable, Ashley felt ready to tell Hayden that she loved him. Yes, it was much deeper than a crush or like, so why should she wait any longer than she already has? Truthfully, Ashley had been hoping that Hayden would have asked her to Junior Prom; even if they just went as friends because Ashley was going to tell him that night how she felt about him. Sadly, she never made it to the prom due to her mother's selfishness.

Likewise, Hayden planned to ask Ashley to the prom, and then she went missing. Of course, it was known now why. Hayden wanted to tell Ashley how he felt for her, but it seemed he'd never get the chance. Even now, Hayden still felt the same for Ashley, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her his feelings because he didn't know how it would go. Also, Hayden felt like he expressed how he felt that day at the Chinese restaurant, but maybe Ashley didn't catch on to what he was trying to reveal. Hayden had hoped that Ashley would understand that he was there going to be there for her in the present and future as he'd been in the past. It was Hayden's way of saying he wanted to be with her always; that he wanted to love her unconditionally if she would let him. Alas, Hayden assumed thus far that Ashley only wanted friendship with him because she didn't catch on to his confession or maybe she didn't understand what he was trying to get at without being straightforward. In either case, as long as he got to be in her life somehow, then Hayden didn't care if she realized he loved her or not.

Right now, Hayden and Ashley were watching TV and relaxing until Gabriel came over, which he should be arriving within the next ten minutes. Honestly, the moment was perfect. Hayden felt that he should just tell her that he loved her instead of dropping a hint. For Ashley; she wanted to tell him because she knew from that day she remembered everything that Hayden said he would always be with her and it meant whatever she wanted it to that he would never leave her side. Yes, Ashley had decided that she was going to tell him; the only question was how?

"I'm going to check on the turkey," Hayden said as he got up and went into the kitchen.

' _How am I supposed to tell him?'_ Ashley thought. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," she called to Hayden. Ashley got up and moved to the main door, opening it to see Gabriel, and then their friends right behind. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we all had early dinners at like 1 and 2 pm, so we thought to come over to see you and Hayden," Hailey smiled. "Is…that okay?"

"Um, yeah. I don't think Hayden will mind. Come on in; it's freezing outside," Ashley smiled. "Hayden! Our friends are here too!"

"Awesome," Hayden replied from the kitchen. "Are they hungry? We have plenty because it's a force of habit to cook a lot like my parents used to," he sighed a bit. Yeah, it was still hard for him. This is why Ashley thought it would cheer him up; knowing she loved him if only she could find the way tell him.

"Well, now that we've had time to recover from firsts we could do seconds. So count us in!" Travis chuckled.

"I'll add more place settings," Hayden said.

"How's he holding up?" Gabriel asked Ashley.

Ashley shrugged. "The best he's able I suppose. The only reason I made it through my first holidays without my dad is that I had my friends. I actually remember coming here for Thanksgiving that first year because my mom didn't want to do anything. I told Hayden, and he invited me over and then did the same for Christmas too. I think that's the last time I ever saw his parents and him together before I was sold,"

"And now he's gotta deal with not having either of his parents," Seth sighed.

"Well, he's got us," Devon remarked.

"And me," Ashley smiled.

"And that makes all the difference to me," Hayden stated as he walked into the living room. "You're my best friend, Ash, and you have no idea what it means to me to have you here,"

This was her chance. "Oh, I think I know because it means the same for me to have you in my life. What it means to me that you got me away from Virgil, and broke me out of the breaking in he and his employees did. You never stopped searching for me, and once you did, you paid Virgil to set me free, and you brought me home. I know this isn't my house, but my dad always told me that home is where you're happy," Ashley looked into Hayden's eyes now. "I'm happy here with you. Thank you for everything you've done to get me where I am now, and for never giving up on me,"

Hayden then did something the nobody expected; he faced Ashley, taking her hand in his, then cupping her cheek lovingly before leaning in close. "You don't give up on people you love," Hayden said before closing his eyes and pressing his lips to hers, ultimately leading to Ashley being shocked, but closing her eyes next. After a moment, Hayden pulled back with a gentle smile. "I love you. I have since Freshman Year, and I always will, Ashley. I wanted to tell you this years ago; I'd planned to ask you to Junior Prom, then tell you how I felt then, but we both know what happened to prevent that. I am your best friend, but I want to be more to you if you'll let me be?"

Ashley couldn't believe it; she said all those things to reveal her feelings to him, but Hayden had beaten her to it. Finally, Ashley intertwined her fingers with Hayden's, and she looked at him. "Let me ask you this first; do I have you no matter what?"

"I stand by what I said two weeks ago. We've been through everything together since we met in Pre-K, and we can handle anything else that gets thrown at us. Whatever that means. Whatever you want it to mean. There will always be a Hayden and Ashley. I'm with you always because you have me no matter what," Hayden said softly.

Ashley smiled now. "Then I'm with you. I love you too, Hayden, and you have me," she replied. Hayden leaned in and kissed her again. Ashley melted into it, wrapping her arms around his neck while his hands were around her waist. The friends and Gabriel could only sigh in relief that it finally happened. Hayden and Ashley finally admitted their feelings, and now they were together. Everyone had been waiting for it because they knew it was bound to happen sooner or later once the two had been reunited and were in one another's lives again.


	17. Where I Belong

**How To Heal A Broken Spirit**

Pairing; Hayden X Ashley(Hiccup X Astrid)

Rated; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or any songs I might use.

 **Where I Belong**

 _{Ashley's POV}_

Learning that Hayden liked me, and wanted to be more than friends was the best Thanksgiving I'd ever had since before my father died. I had planned to tell Hayden I wanted to be with him, but it seemed we were on the same page because he spoke up first. I wanted to cry, but I didn't. After the feelings had been revealed, and things were made official between Hayden and me; we all sat down to enjoy a meal together. I know Hayden was missing his parents; it was the first big holiday without them. It was a full year now that they'd been gone; January 1, 2017 marked that place in time. I know Hayden took the day off from work, and spent most of it at the cemetery in front of his parent's headstones. Anyway, back to Thanksgiving; all our friends, and Gabriel knew that regardless of the momentous occasion where Hayden and I got together as a couple; it was still hard for him. It seemed we all had the same idea to have dinner with him so he wouldn't be alone, and have plenty of support to get through things. Christmas was more of the same; getting together once more so Hayden could be surrounded by those who loved him, me especially. I could say that I loved him; he was always there for me before I got sold, and he stayed true to that once he had me in his life again. I was truly blessed to have this man in my life, and I hoped he'd always be part of it.

However, something told me that whether we were in a relationship as lovers or not; we'd be in one another's lives as best friends as we always had been. So here we are on January 29, 2017, one month from Hayden's twenty-second birthday, or supposed birthday since the 29th of February didn't come this year. All our friends are doing great too. Travis and Alicia had their own apartment; happened before Christmas, and they were finally settled in, and preparing the nursery for their baby who was still coming in July. Eli and Roxy got engaged January 2nd; they were planning their wedding for April of 2018 because Roxy wanted it in Springtime. Devon asked Skye to marry him over dinner at her folk's place. I wasn't sure when they were planning to get married; it was rumored they would get hitched at the courthouse with Hailey, and Skye's parents, then hold a reception later on. Seth and Caitlyn were doing well, just taking things slow. Also, Hailey and Ford were doing exceptionally; currently on the market to buy a house. Yep, everyone was doing fantastic. I was still working on some stuff in therapy, but overall, I'm happy.

I was at work right now. Eli and Alicia were here as well but Hayden had to leave the store to travel to another one for product that somehow didn't make it on the delivery truck. The closest store with what we needed was in the city, so that's where Hayden had gone. Right now, we were under the Shift Supervisor's command. Alicia was my runner because Hayden had been asked by Travis not to let her do anything strenuous, and he agreed. I was at the front counter, taking orders as usual, but it was a slow day. A lot of people were going to Drive-Thru, so I kept busy with cleaning things. Hayden was still teaching me how to drive, and helping me prepare for an upcoming GED test in March. I was going for my permit sometime in February; I'm sure Hayden said we'd go on our next day off. I guess I had to take a written exam first, then hold a permit until the next available road test. I didn't mind waiting; more time to practice, right? I was smiling while I moved around the front end to wipe things down, or stocking up for the small lunch rush we were sure to get. I heard the bell of the side doors openings; this meant there were customers entering. I moved to the sink to wash my hands, then as I dried them to move to the register; I saw someone familiar, or at least I thought so.

"Ashley?" said the female. I looked again to see my mother standing there. "It is you!"

 _{Normal POV}_

"I'm surprised you even recognize me," Ashley muttered to herself. "What can I get for you today?"

"My little girl," the woman began to get emotional. Ashley sighed; she wasn't buying into this bullcrap.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know you," Ashley cleared her throat a bit.

"Baby girl, it's Mama," Asvora tried to step past the counter to hug me.

"You need to step backward. Employees only," Ashley remarked in an attempt to stay professional.

"Come around; let me get a good look at you. Its been so long since I've seen you," Asvora smiled. Ashley clenched her fist, but stayed in control.

"You have me confused with someone else, Ma'am," Ashley stated.

"I know my own daughter," Asvora informed.

"And she isn't me," Ashley said.

"Don't be foolish, Ashley. How can I forget you?" Asvora smiled broadly. Ashley's fists were shaking at her sides; beginning to lose her cool.

"The same way you did after dad died," Ashley scoffed while glancing at the side. "Sorry. My father died in 2011, and my mother not far behind him," she added.

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm not dead; see? I'm right here. Things must have been hard for you after you ran away, but you're back now, and everything is going to be okay. Mama will help you," Asvora offered.

And there went the rest of Ashley's control. Ashley's eyes narrowed darkly at Asvora; taking the woman by surprise. "Ran away? RAN AWAY?! That's what you're going with?! Really?!" Ashley scolded. Eli and Alicia hurried over, seeing the mother and daughter there.

"Call Hayden, Eli. Now," Alicia said quickly. Eli pulled out his phone, ignoring the shift supervisor, and called Hayden's cell.

"Hayden. How close are you to home?" Eli inquired.

" _Uh, about twenty-thirty minutes. Why?"_ Hayden replied.

"Ashley's mother is here, and Ashley's fearless, fierceness just took over when her mother insinuated that Ashley ran away from home," Eli informed.

" _God damn it! Get her in the back office. I'll get there as soon as I can,"_ Hayden demanded, then the call ended. Eli put his phone away, then tried to get near Ashley.

"Hey, Hayden's on his way, Ash. Come into the back, Alicia will run the front for now," Eli tried.

"NO! And you!" Ashley turned her attention back to her mother. "Gods. I would have hoped that maybe some remnants of my mother; the one who loved my father and me to no end was still in there somewhere, but I guess what I said before stands. My mom died with my dad,"

"Ashley, you're making a scene," Alicia mentioned softly.

"I don't care. How dare she come in here, see me, and act like this is some kind of miracle reunion when she knows what she did! I ran away? No, Mother. You GAVE me away!" Ashley glared.

"CPS took you, Ashley," Asvora sighed.

"Don't even feed me that lie again! You have no idea who you sold me to; the awful things they did to me! And while you did what? Sat in my father's house doing Odin only knows what with the money you got from selling your own child to a WHOREHOUSE! I was sixteen-years-old! You told lied to police about where I was!" Ashley yelled.

"I did not. I don't know what happened to you!" Asvora tried to lie.

"The Chief of Police came to the house a week after I went _missing_ , and you said I ran away. What you don't know is that I texted Hayden that _CPS_ took me after leaving dad's! Hayden and his dad knew CPS didn't take me because they went to the main building to ask!" Ashley grumbled. Asvora flinched a bit. "You're a goddamn liar! You didn't give a shit what happened to me; you still don't care what I had to go through! And you have the balls to stand there and act like you care!?"

"Ashley, please? I'm sorry. I-I know I made some mistakes after your father died-," Asvora began.

"S-Some mistakes?! YOU SOLD ME FOR MONEY TO COVER YOUR GAMBLING DEBTS AND HELD ONTO EXTRA TO FEED YOUR ADDICTIONS TO DRUGS AND ALCOHOL! I KNOW EVERYTHING! Those people locked me up; starved, beat, whipped, and molested me for six months! And when I still wouldn't break, they raped me! I wasn't even eighteen! FOUR YEARS! FOUR LONG, LONELY, PAINFUL YEARS; that I was that son of a bitches sex slave. Servicing him, and his stupid clients! And when I finally was found by Hayden; I didn't even know who he was. I didn't know any of who I was before ending up there. I couldn't remember my past. It's because of Hayden, and my friends that I do now!" Ashley screamed.

"Ashley?" Hayden said gently. Ashley quickly looked at him, and he was able to see the tears in her eyes.

"Please, give me another chance?" Asvora pleaded.

"You don't deserve one! I can't stand the sight of you; I don't even know you. You neglected me; spending all the money dad left us on your stupid addictions! It was MY JOB that kept the house afloat! And instead of being grateful, you gave me away. I didn't matter to you when I needed to, so you don't matter to me. You're just some woman who looks like my mom, but I know she's long gone; she died when dad did. You go live your life, and I'll continue living the one that was saved from your _mistake_. Hayden rescued me; reminded me of who I am, and made me, well, me again. I'll never forget what I went through, but I know I'm stronger now for having survived it. My life has meaning again because I have my friends, and boyfriend in it. You have no place in my life, or my future. Leave me alone; I never want to see you again," Ashley turned away from the register and walked towards the back.

"Get out of my store, Asvora. I want you away from my girlfriend and me; you're not welcome here. You should be lucky that I haven't called the cops yet, but I believe Karma will catch up to you for what you did to her, and I can't wait to see the day that happens," Hayden stated before he prepared to walk away. "Alicia, front counter, please? Andy, run for her, and make sure this woman leaves. I need to check on Ashley," he then headed for the back office where Ashley was inside, breaking down on the floor with her knees up to her chest. Hayden entered, shutting the door behind him. Hayden got on his knees and hugged her tightly. "Ssh. It's alright; she's gone now,"

"Why? Why did she have to show up?" Ashley cried.

"Unfortunately, Archi Burger is a public place in Berk, Milady. I don't believe your mother knew you'd be here since last she remembered, you were at the whorehouse with Virgil," Hayden reminded.

"I-I don't want to be here right now. C-Can we go home?" Ashley asked.

"Of course. Come on now; let's get up, and you can use the bathroom to splash your face. I'll leave Andy in charge, and we'll go home," Hayden told her. Ashley forced herself to stand up, then she palmed away her tears carefully while sniffling a bit. Hayden led her out, as she quickly scampered to the bathroom. "I'm taking her home; something tells me that we might have a small set back in recovery," he stated to Eli and Alicia, who undoubtedly wanted to know how Ashley was doing.

"Don't worry about a thing here; I've got it," Andy patted Hayden's shoulder. Hayden nodded, grateful to the man. Ashley came out of the bathroom as Hayden and she both clocked out for the day, then moved outside to Hayden's car. Once inside, Ashley and Hayden put on their seatbelts. Soon after Hayden started the vehicle, they were gone down the road back to Hayden's place.

(Hayden's Home)

Upon reaching the house, Ashley went to take a hot shower while Hayden let his friends know what had happened; hoping they might be able to come over after work to cheer Ashley up a bit. Ashley finished her shower, redressed, then plopped on her bed with a sigh. Hayden walked to the door frame, knocking on it twice.

"Feel any better?" Hayden asked. Ashley shook her head while laying down. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Will you hold me? I want to feel comfort, warmth, love…not heartbreak and betrayal," Ashley asked. Hayden nodded as he moved towards her bed, then laid down behind her and she curled up in his arms.

"How about now?" Hayden wondered.

Ashley closed her eyes letting out a sigh of contentment. "I'm right where I belong," Ashley finally said as she held onto Hayden tighter. If this is what made her happy, then Hayden was pleased to do it for as long as she wanted. Hayden knew today wasn't easy; a very unpleasant experience indeed, but now she was in his protective and loving embrace where she belonged; with him.


	18. Thank You

**How To Heal A Broken Spirit**

Pairing; Hayden X Ashley(Hiccup X Astrid)

Rated; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or any songs I might use.

 **Thank You**

It had been a week since the incident at Archia Burger between Ashley and her mother; the month of February was upon them. Hayden was turning twenty-two soon, then Ashley right behind him in April. Everyone was doing good, and had made an effort to come over that day after the ordeal. The friends worked together to cheer Ashley up, but she admitted that it didn't matter anymore because her mother ruined their chances of being a happy mother and daughter when Asvora sold her to Virgil. Ashley informed that she could have dealt with everything else her mother did after her father died; but selling her was too far. The others understood, but still aimed to help as much as they could, and a few days later, Ashley spoke about the incident in therapy to see if that would help any. Sadly, it didn't do much. Ashley found the most comfort in Hayden. The man was a Godsend, and did everything he could to help her out; including give her a few days off work to get her head in order. Ashley loved him, and she knew that. Hayden went above and beyond the call of duty for best friend and boyfriend. All that aside, Ashley needed to ask Hayden for a huge favor, but wasn't sure if she had the right to since he'd already done so much for her.

Ashley had recalled another bit of information from the day she was taken by Virgil and Ricky; that Ashley locked a few things away in her old room and wanted them back. Of course, this involved her having to go there, and she really didn't want to have to deal with her mother. Hayden was good at coming up with plans to execute things, and that's why Ashley thought it might be a good idea to ask Hayden if he had any thoughts. At the moment, Ashley was home and relaxing in her room. Hayden would be arriving back soon from work.

"He's your boyfriend, and there isn't anything he wouldn't do for you. Just ask him, Ash," she told herself. Ashley heard a car pull into the driveway, and she glanced out the window to see Hayden pull in, then park. Ashley took a few deep breaths as she left her bedroom, and went downstairs to greet him. Ashley put on a broad smile as Hayden walked through the door still in his Archia Burger uniform; black, non-slip shoes accompanied by black pants, then a red and gray shirt. "Hi, babe,"

"Hello, Milady," Hayden replied as he kissed her lips lightly, then smiled.

"How was work?" Ashley wondered.

"Eh, a little slow today, but otherwise good," Hayden informed. "I'll make dinner once I get out of the shower," he added.

"Oh! Don't worry about that. I took care of dinner myself tonight; it's still in the oven for another fifteen minutes," Ashley responded.

"You cooked by yourself?" Hayden arched a brow. Ashley nodded. "Well, I bet it's gonna taste excellent then since I don't smell smoke, and the fire department isn't here to put out any flames," he teased jokingly. Hayden had been teaching her how to cook since the Thanksgiving fiasco with the pies, so he was surprised to hear she'd prepared a meal by herself tonight. Ashley laughed a little, the playfully hit his arm.

"Go shower. I put a towel out for you on the sink already," Ashley told him.

"Thank you," Hayden said before kissing her forehead, then headed upstairs for the bathroom. Ashley decided to finish up the rest of their dinner. Ashley quickly grabbed a small pot, and filled it with two cups of water. Ashley placed it on the stove, and turned the gas on to start the flames up. Ashley added a little salt to the water, then set the cover on so it could come to a boil. Afterward, Ashley grabbed a bag of broccoli from the freezer, then put it in a bowl with some water, butter, salt, and pepper. Ashley set it in the microwave to cook for eight minutes. Ashley took a breath, then began to set the table for two; her and Hayden, obviously. Ashley checked the pot on the stove to see that it was boiling; she turned the burner off, then added the potatoes flakes. Ashley stirred them around until they became mashed potatoes.

The microwave beeped as Ashley took the bow out, drained the water, then added a bit more butter before stirring it together. Ashley checked her main dish in the oven to see it was done, so she pulled it out and began to cut it into slices. Ashley set it on a serving platter, then made a quick batch of gravy. Ashley stepped back to admire the work, and just in time because Hayden was done in the shower, and making his way downstairs to join her in the kitchen. Hayden stepped through the doorway, and was surprised to see the spread on the table.

"I-I made meatloaf with bacon bits in it, then mashed potatoes, and broccoli for sides," Ashley said gently.

"Wow. It looks great, Ash. Where did you find the meatloaf recipe?" Hayden wondered.

"I, uh, I found it in a cookbook on the shelf in the living room. I think it was your mom's," Ashley informed nervously.

"Grandmother's actually. Mom couldn't cook," Hayden chuckled. "Can't wait to taste it," he added.

"Well, I hope I didn't ruin it then," Ashley smiled. The two sat down and began to serve themselves, then took a breath. Ashley watched nervously as Hayden took a bite, and then his eyes lit up in delight of the dish.

"Holy Thor; this is incredible!" Hayden exclaimed.

"I-Is it…really?" Ashley asked quickly, unsure if he meant what he said. Though, she shouldn't question it because Hayden had never been a liar.

"Yeah! Wow, it's fantastic, Ashley. It tastes exactly like when Gram made it! Perfect flavoring, the potatoes are fantastic, and the broccoli is cooked to perfection! Seriously, great job, Ash!" Hayden said happily as Ashley blushed.

"Oh, thank you, babe. All I did was follow your grandmother's recipe though," Ashley looked off to the side.

"But you were able to follow it, and cook it without burning down the house! And I didn't have to guide you at all. You've come so far, Milady, and I am very proud of you," Hayden put his hand over hers, both of them smiling. Hayden leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Hayden. I have all do because of you; friends, love, happiness, a home…Freedom. That was all because of you," Ashley admitted gently afterward.

"We helped each other. If I hadn't become your friend; I wouldn't have found someone to fight for this much," Hayden reminded. "Now, I think we should enjoy the meal you've prepared because its way too good to let go to waste," Ashley nodded as the two of them began to eat. As they finished their food, Hayden decided to clean up since Ashley had cooked. However, Ashley out away the leftovers, and then helped Hayden with the dishes. Afterward, the two parked themselves on the couch with Ashley leaning against him. "Did you have a fun day off work?"

"Eh. It was quiet. I cleaned a bit," Ashley replied.

"Always an interesting way to pass the time," Hayden chuckled.

"How was your day?" Ashley inquired.

"Long. Register crashed during the lunch rush, there was a slight power outage for forty-five minutes, and there were two call-outs," Hayden sighed.

"I'm sorry, baby," Ashley frowned as she leaned on his shoulder while he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You ready to come back yet? I could use my star cashier," Hayden wondered.

"Well, I want to return to work because it keeps me busy. However, there's…something I want to do before I come back, and I don't know how to go about it," Ashley began.

"Tell me what it is you want to do, and maybe I can help?" Hayden said.

"The day my mother sold me to Virgil; I hid a box of essential things that mean a lot to me in my room that she could never hope to find. I want to go there to get my stuff; the ones I had to leave behind. And I know she isn't going to just let me in to get them," Ashley explained.

"Hm. I think I know a way we could go without there being a problem," Hayden rubbed his chin a bit while thinking. Hayden got his phone out and dialed a number, then put it on speakerphone.

" _Hello?"_ came a male voice.

"Harry, it's Hayden," Hayden replied.

" _Hayden my boy! Oh, it's been so long! How are you?"_ the male, Harry, asked.

"I'm hanging in there, my friend. Listen, I need a favor; think you can help me out?" Hayden questioned.

" _I think I can manage. What do you need?"_ Harry inquired.

"My girlfriend is Ashley Hofferson, and she was forced to leave behind some important items at her father's house the day she was sold to Virgil Grimborn. The mother still lives there with her new husband, and won't let us go there to grab Ashley's things. Would you send an escort with us to collect the stuff?" Hayden explained.

" _I can't tonight, but I could tomorrow. What time did you want to go?"_ Harry said.

" _How's 10 am sound?"_ Hayden responded.

" _Perfect. You'll have a police escort meet you at the Hofferson residence at 10 am. I can't do the whole house, just her belongings in her room, okay?"_ Harry reminded.

"That's all we need. Thanks, Harry. Say hi to the wife and kids for me," Hayden smiled.

" _Will do. Have a good night, Hayden!"_ Harry remarked gently.

" _Night, Harry,"_ Hayden then ended the call. "Taken care of, and before you ask; that was Harry Andersen, and he's the current Chief of Police. A terrific friend of my dad's, and like a second father to me. Harry promised to look out for me after my parents died, and said if I needed anything that I could call," he explained.

"You're the best," Ashley hugged him tightly, then they shared a kiss and went back to watching TV.

(The Next Morning)

Thankfully, Hayden had today off, and so did Ashley since she wasn't back to work yet. At 9:45 am, Hayden and Ashley got in Hayden's car, and drove to the Hofferson house. Ashley was hesitant at first, but with Hayden holding her hand, she smiled and felt more confident. At 9:55 am, a cop car pulled up and parked, then exited.

"Hayden Haddock?" the woman asked.

"Harry send you as the escort?" Hayden inquired.

"Officer Briana Grayson reporting for duty. I'll go first to explain the situation," Briana smiled, then walked to the door, knocking twice. After a moment, it opened revealing a male.

"Can I help you?" the male inquired.

"That's Craig Holt; her new husband," Hayden whispered to Ashley, who only nodded in response. Briana was explaining the matter to Craig, and then the man sighed.

"Well, Asvora is out right now and won't be back for a good few hours. Ashley is welcome to come in and gather her things, I don't mind," Craig informed.

"Thank you for your cooperation, sir," Briana informed. Craig nodded as he stepped aside to let them in. Once inside, Ashley went straight to her room and found a duffle bag to put her things in.

"How in the name of Odin is he so nice and deals with my mother?" Ashley wondered.

"No idea. The story I heard was that he found her when she was at the cemetery visiting your dad, breaking down. I guess Craig lost his wife, and young son in childbirth. The two just fell in love, and he's been trying to help her counter her addictions," Hayden shrugged.

"Huh. Well, Mom did look better than what I remember from five years ago," Ashley mentioned. After packing the apparent things, she moved to the closet and found the secret spot she'd hidden her box. Ashley opened it to check and make sure everything was there, then she sighed in relief and held it close. "Okay, I'm ready. Can you carry that bag for me?" Ashley inquired. Hayden nodded as he picked up the duffle, then the two closed the room door and went to the main entrance.

"All set?" Briana questioned.

"Yes," Hayden nodded.

"Ashley," Craig stood as Ashley looked at him. "I know your mother hurt you with what she did, and I know the reason she did what she did was no excuse, but please, try to forgive her? Your mother knows what she did was wrong, and she knows she cant take it back, but she does love you. After your father died, she fell apart, and lost sight of what was important; clouded by grief over everything. I know what that's like. I tried to kill myself after losing my wife and son, I turned to alcohol, drugs, and all that too. I ended up homeless for a while. And at my lowest point, I remembered that my wife wanted me to live on with her memory, and our son's. When I met your mother, I told her to remember what it was like when she was happy, and all she wanted was to have you back in her life, but knows you don't want to see her anymore,"

"I don't know if I can forgive her, Craig. She sold me in her depression to people who did things to me I will never forget. However, if what you speak is the truth, then I will consider it," Ashley sighed.

"Thank you, and we won't interfere in your life unless you decide to come to us," Craig smiled.

Ashley nodded, and then left with Hayden to return to his house. The officer exited as well. Ashley held the box and sighed. Now, she had this to worry about too. Oh, well; she promised to consider the idea, and she would, just not right now. Arriving back to Hayden's; he helped her unpack everything, then when they were done, Ashley kissed him sincerely with a smile.

"You have no idea what it means to me to have all this back, Hayden. Thank you," Ashley said.

"Anything for you, Milady," Hayden replied as they kissed again, both feeling happy and content.


	19. Alright

**How To Heal A Broken Spirit**

Pairing; Hayden X Ashley(Hiccup X Astrid)

Rated; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or any songs I might use.

 **Alright**

 _{Ashley's POV}_

I don't think I'd been this happy since before my father died in 2011. Back then, my life was perfect. Friends, school, family, job; yeah, it was the best. Now, though, I had my friends, and a job. Also, my best friend doubled as my roommate, boss, and boyfriend. Everything was great, and I was back to work finally; three to four days a week. Hayden's birthday was in two weeks, and I wanted to do something special for him, but had no idea what I could do. Hayden had done so much for me; things I could never repay him for. I guess I had some more time to figure it out. Currently; it's 6:20 pm as Hayden and I just arrived at 5:45 pm home from work. It had been a long, busy shift, and I offered to stay later to help him out. I knew Hayden was stressed with losing me, and someone else at 2:30 pm, but then no one else came in until 5 pm. Of course, then we hit a dinner rush. Hayden and I left when he was sure the next manager could handle things. I was exhausted, and possibly getting sick because I had zero appetite for when Hayden asked what we should do for dinner. At this point, we'd been together almost three months on February 24th, and we loved being boyfriend and girlfriend.

"We're both too tired to make something, babe. Why don't we order out tonight?" I suggested to him.

"Yeah, sounds easier. What would you like? Pizza? Chinese?" Hayden asked.

"I guess pizza sounds okay," I told him with a yawn. "I'm gonna use the bathroom, and grab a quick shower, if that's alright?"

"Go ahead. I'll order, and then take one after you," Hayden smiled. I nodded and moved to the bathroom.

(Fifteen Minutes Later)

I walked out with the towel around me, then to my room to get dressed in something comfortable. I heard Hayden come up the stairs. "Babe? I left the money for the pizza on the counter for if the pizza delivery gets here before I get out," Hayden called.

"Okay, baby!" I replied while pulling on my fleece pajama shirt. A moment later, I heard the bathroom door close, and the shower turn back on. I slipped on my socks, then left my room while brushing out my hair. Once it was free of knots and tangles, I braided it, then moved it to hang over my left shoulder. I sat back on the couch with my eyes closed. Yeah, I really wasn't feeling well. Ten minutes passed as there was a knock on the door; I got up and checked the peek-hole first to make sure it was the pizza guy. I opened the door after getting the money for the meal, then I noticed that Hayden only put out for the pizza itself, so I threw in a ten for the tip.

"Have a great night," the man said while walking away with a wave.

"Thank you! Stay warm!" I called as I closed the door, then set the pizzas in the kitchen with two paper plates, and two cups for drinks. Suddenly, there was another knock, and I looked back to the door before walking over to it. I checked once more to see a man with light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes in an officer uniform there. I relaxed a little and opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so. May I come in?" the man asked. I opened the door more and stepped aside to allow him inside. I closed the door since the heat was on, then faced him. "I don't believe we've met yet, but I am Harry Andersen, Chief of Police. You must be Hayden's girlfriend, Ashley Hofferson, yes?"

"Yes, that's me. What can I help you with?" I replied.

"It seems we've hit a problem in the case against Virgil Grimborn, and his employees of the business, Fantasies," Harry informed as I got a bit nervous.

"What kind of a problem, Harry?" came Hayden's voice. I looked to see that he had come downstairs, dressed entirely now.

"Ah, was hoping you'd be here to discuss this as well. Well, the problem is this; we've been monitoring this place for a while and finally sent a few of the guys in undercover to get proof of Fantasies. We raided, arrested the employees, and saved any of the locked up girls or boys there," Harry began.

"That's great," I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Unfortunately, it's not, Miss. Hofferson. The males and female refuse to talk, or they are so drugged up right now that they don't know anything more than servicing or punishment," Harry stated.

"I know the feeling," I remarked.

"The situation is that because they refuse to consent to rape-kits, and apparently can't talk; we can't build an air-tight case on slavery, forced drug use, the punishments, kidnapping, and all of that. We can only nail them with charges on the business being off the books, and that's not a steep sentence. The judge may just make them pay a fine, then release them. You, Ashley, are the only one who has the information we need to build a case, and then if necessary, testify against them," Harry responded. I froze a bit, and Hayden knew because I felt his hand on mine.

"What you're saying is that you are asking if Ashley will press charges about being abused, starved, kidnapped, and raped?" Hayden asked.

"Yes," Harry nodded.

"Do I have to do anything besides tell you what I went through?" Ashley inquired.

"Well, if they plead guilty, no; they'll be sentenced right away. However, if they plead not guilty…" Harry trailed off.

"Ashley will have to testify in court against them," Hayden sighed. I didn't want to face them! I-I couldn't do that! I began to breathe faster.

"I-I can't. Hayden, I can't face them," I whimpered a bit.

"I-I know it's asking a lot, Ashley, but if you don't speak up; then they go free," Harry tried.

"Let me talk to her, Harry. I'll let you know in a few days," Hayden said. Harry nodded as he tipped his hat, then left. "Ashley, look at me. I know being in the same room as them scares you, and you don't want to tell all those unfamiliar people what you went through. Unfortunately, like Harry said, if you don't do this, then those bastards go free, and you know that they'll just start going after other males and females again; hurting them the same way they hurt you. You're all the police have to put these people away, and keep others from having to endure what you did,"

"I-I know that, Hayden, but…I'm still…afraid of them," I cried a bit as Hayden wiped her eyes and smiled some.

"You won't be with me there, and our friends too. Remember, you hesitated and disobeyed Virgil when I was in the same room as you because you remembered that sense of safety with Hiccup. I'm your Hiccup, Asty, and I won't let them hurt you again. I promise; there will be guards, with guns, plenty of witnesses, and me with you. I swear on my life that you do not have to face this alone, and we'll get through it just as we have everything else," Hayden assured.

I looked down nervously, then felt Hayden's hand on mine before I glanced at him once more. Hayden was right; I could do this because I had my friends, and him with me. "Okay," I nodded to him as he smiled softly. "I'll make the report, and testify if things go to trial," I added. Hayden held me close, then kissed me.

"That's my Ashley. Come on, let's go eat, and tomorrow we can contact Chief Andersen," Hayden suggested. I nodded to him, then we moved to the kitchen to enjoy the pizza before it got cold.

(April 2017)

Well, here we were two months later. Hayden's birthday passed, and mine was in two weeks; I'd be twenty-two. The next day after Harry had come by to ask me that favor; Hayden and I went down to the station for me to do a report about what I went through since being taken by Virgil under the impression it was Child Protective Services taking me away from my mother's neglectful behavior. Of course, when asked if I'd be pressing charges on her; I decided against it. I don't know why I defended her actions; I said she just didn't handle things well after my father died. Regardless, I was giving her the benefit of the doubt, but it didn't mean I was forgiving her just yet because I was undecided if I could, and with all this going on right now; it wasn't my top priority. Three weeks after the report happened, we got news that the hearing for Virgil, Ricky, Johnathon, and Kyle was going to be held, and that of course, ended in knowing we were going to trial. It seemed that there was a part of the hearing once a week, going over different pieces of the collected evidence from the police only about what they found in the raid.

Now, we are in April. Hayden and I have been together for almost five months, and still going strong. However this court stuff was taking it's toll on me to have to watch. I'd sit in the back with my friends around me so Virgil and the others wouldn't notice me right away. I couldn't take them looking at me, but it seemed luck wasn't on my side last week. It took two days out of the week to do; I had to sit at the stand, and tell my story of what I endured from the day I was taken by Virgil and Ricky under the pretenses of it being a _removal from my home_ because of my mother's lazy ways. I tried to keep her out of it as much as I could, but some things, I had to bring up because I was under oath; I wanted these people to suffer a good long while for what they did to me, and anyone else. I was asked by the judge how I was set free, and I was proud to tell her Hayden selflessly paid Virgil the same amount he paid my mom to get me out of Fantasies, and then Hayden and my friends helped me recover from everything. After that, the judge said we were going to take a break, then the jury would make a verdict. That is where we were now, waiting out the time for a decision to be made.

All my friends had come out for this, even Gabriel, my mom, and Craig; trying to show their support. My mother had a silent break down during the explanations of what I went through. I couldn't give exact dates, but I was able to go through how they broke me, some of the punishments after all that, and then the night Hayden saved me. The judge asked how I was able to disobey orders when Hayden came into play as opposed to other customers, and I told her that he mentioned the name Hiccup, and I informed her why that name was significant to me. At the moment, we were all waiting outside the courtroom, and I was nervous if all I told them would be enough to convict.

"Everything is going to be fine, Ashley," Harper rubbed my shoulder. Did I mention that Hailey and Ford are still looking for a home, and expecting a baby eight months? Yep. Hailey found out she was pregnant at the start of April; five weeks in, but she's seven now. Travis and Alicia are still preparing for their arrival in July. Eli and Roxy are planning their wedding for next April, as well Devon and Skye for June 2018. Seth and Caitlyn are doing well too. Yes, all of my friends are happy in their lives; even me regardless of all this crap going on.

"There is no way they'll find those guys innocent after what you said," Seth mentioned.

"I've seen people get out of steeper charges," Travis mumbled as Seth smacked his arm when I frowned and looked down.

"Don't listen to them, babe. All four of those idiots will get put away, and everyone can move on with their lives," Hayden assured gently.

"Gods, I hope so," I sighed.

"Hold faith, lass," Gabriel offered, and I nodded to him. The lawyer came out now, and looked at us.

"They've made their choice," he announced. I took a deep breath and walked in with Hayden beside me, then our friends behind us. We took our seats, and tried to relax. The court began once more as the judge motioned for the jury to make their way inside and sit down.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge inquired softly.

"We have, Your Honor," said the one on the end as I held my breath in fear. The judge motioned for the female to continue. "We find Virgil Grimborn, Ricky Grimborn, Kyle Hunters, and Johnathon Traytor guilty on all charges," I instantly felt the tears slipping down my cheeks at the news. Hayden kissed my forehead and held me close. I couldn't believe it; all of them were guilty!

"I sentence twenty-five years in maximum security prison for the affirmed charges," the gavel hit its pad and I hugged Hayden tightly; letting the tears fall freely now. It was finally over! All of them were going away for a while, and I could finally relax a little, and get on with my life. Everything was alright again.


	20. Best Birthday

**How To Heal A Broken Spirit**

Pairing; Hayden X Ashley(Hiccup X Astrid)

Rated; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or any songs I might use.

 **Best Birthday**

 _{Hayden's POV}_

The sheer relief and joy that washed over Ashley's face when it was announced that Virgil, Ricky, Johnathon, and Kyle were found guilty on all charges, then sentenced to twenty-five years in prison was all I needed to see to know that Ashley was happy again, and going to be alright. I knew that my friends and I helped her to heal, and remember things she had forgotten during her four years at Fantasies. But Ashley knowing her captors and rapists were behind bars for the next twenty-five years made her happy, and feel safer even though she knew I wouldn't let any harm come to her. Fantasies is closed down for good, and last I heard, all the slaves had been set free to family members, and were working on recovering, so they could try to have a semi-normal life. Dragon Eye Hotel and Casino remained in business, and was taken over by a Donovon Bludvist; he seemed like a good man, and I hoped things worked out for him in running the place. In a bonus that got mentioned after the four males were taken away, the judge issued for the money I had paid to get Ashley free be returned to me. So now, I was $150.000.00 richer, again. Not that I cared; Ashley was priceless to me, and there was nothing I wouldn't do for her. Which is why I made the decision to ask her to marry me, but not quite yet. I was waiting for the right moment, and I think I was reserving it for her birthday coming up this Saturday on the 29th. Ashley would be turning twenty-two, and I didn't care that we'd only been together for five months on the 24th. I loved Ashley with my everything, and I knew who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with; her.

Travis and Alicia were engaged now. I guess after they found out that they were having a little girl, Travis proposed right there at the sonogram office. Of course, they were waiting to get married until after their daughter turned a year old. Eli, Roxy, Devon, and Skye were still planning their weddings for 2018. Hailey and Ford found a house, and are currently in the process of going through the offer pricing to get it, but things were looking good, so I assumed that very soon, I'd be helping them move in with the rest of our friends. Seth and Caitlyn were doing great too; they were taking things slowly but last I checked Seth had done something that meant the world to Caitlyn and that was taking her out to a movie, and inviting her son to come along as well. Seth was fond of the boy, but knew not to overstep certain boundaries. Ashley was still working on trying to forgive her mom, but it wasn't so cut and dry to tell Asvora that she was forgiven for what she did to Ashley. I knew Ashley was working on it in therapy sessions once a week still. For me, I was always coping with my parent's deaths. It wasn't easy to know to that I was going to ask Ashley to marry me, and hopefully she'd say yes, then we'd be getting married and my parents wouldn't be there to see it happen in person, only in spirit.

So it had been about two weeks since the court hearing, and one of my birthday gifts to Ashley had been that I handled the lawyer fees for her. A few days after the court proceedings, Ashley rescheduled her permit test. Initially, it was supposed to happen in February, but when the court things began, we decided to wait because she wanted all her focus on that. I understood of course, and supported her decision to push the text back. However, now Ashley had her permit test, and GED test coming up this week. Today was Monday, the 24th. Our five-month anniversary, and I planned to take her out to dinner. Sadly, such wasn't going to be the case as Ashley fell sick, but insisted I take her to the DMV so she could take her permit exam. I knew it was nothing hard; just a computerized test with fifty or so questions about driving and what not. I gave into her, and said we'd go after lunch when the workers would be returning from their breaks. I left work early at 12:30 pm when the next manager came on, the picked up Ashley as we headed to the DMV in the city. Ashley got herself registered for the test, then she went in while I waited outside the room on my cell phone. Half an hour passed before the door opened and I saw Ashley come out.

"Well, how'd ya do, babe?" I asked her.

"I passed!" Ashley squealed with delight as she held up the paper with her score on it. I saw a green 85% on it and smiled as I hugged her.

"I'm proud of you. So what's next?" I wondered.

"I have to see the people over here to turn this in, and they'll issue my permit, and set my road test date," Ashley informed. I nodded and sent her to do what she had to while I waited. Ashley spoke with the man behind the counter for a few moments as he was typing information into the computer. Finally, Ashley sat down in the chair to have her picture taken; I noticed she did her make up a little so she wouldn't look sick. After the photo was taken, Ashley stood up to pay the man, then he handed her a piece of paper before she walked back to me.

"When is the road test?" I inquired.

"Their earliest date for it is on Friday at 9 am, right from this office. I took it," Ashley told me.

"Perfect because I have Friday off this week," I chuckled. "Ready to head home? You look like you could use some rest," I added.

"I could," Ashley yawned. I led her out, and then we got in the car to drive home. Ashley went right to sleep as I checked the calendar to mark her road test date, the noticed that her GED exam was Wednesday at 9:30 am. I guess it was going to be a busy week. I sat on the couch and relaxed since I had the rest of today off.

(Saturday)

Ashley ended up with a twenty-four-hour bug, and was better now. On Wednesday, Ashley got a ride with Hailey to the GED exam location, and then stayed with her through the test as I had to work. I took Saturday off for Ashley's surprise party, but she didn't know that. There were five tests, each an hour long, and according to Ashley, it was exhausting to have to take the tests back to back with only a ten-minute break in between. Also, frustrating because she didn't get the results right away. On Thursday, Ashley worked with me, then Friday came for her road exam. I took her myself because she was using my car due to being used to how it worked. The test wasn't long at all; about fifteen minutes. Ashley passed, and was officially a licensed driver now. Same as before, she received a paper version of her license, and the card would come in the mail within thirty days. I let Ashley drive us home, and she was super excited the entire time, but remained in control of the vehicle. Finally, though, it's Saturday; the day I've been waiting for because it's Ashley's twenty-second birthday!

I sent her out in the car for a few things while in that time, our friends came over to set up for the party. I had the ring, but nobody knew what I was planning to do, not even Gabriel. Ashley thinks today is a party to celebrate her getting her license, but she's wrong. I just hoped my proposal went okay. I know we haven't been together long, but in truth, we've always been together since pre-school. And even when she was gone for four years as a slave, she was in my heart, and I was in hers because she was calling for my help when those bad things happened.

"Think she'll be surprised?" Alicia wondered.

"Without a doubt," I nodded.

 _{Normal POV}_

It was 2 pm now, time for things to start. I heard Ashley pull in the driveway, and we got ready. Ashley knew everyone was coming over, but not that this was a birthday party for her. Ashley strolled into the backyard with a smile.

"Hayden, I'm b-," Ashley began.

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Ashley!" everyone called. Ashley's eyes widened as she saw the banner, and everything all set up.

"Awe, you guys, and girls!" Ashley smiled as they all greeted her and Hayden went last.

"Hayden planned the whole thing," Hailey informed.

"You're the best, babe," Hayden and Ashley shared a kiss. Suddenly, her phone rang as she blinked. Ashley answered it. "Hello?" a pause," This is she," was next. Ashley listened, then smiled a bit. "Thank you," she then hung up with a sigh.

"Who was that?" Hayden asked.

"The GED woman with my results. I guess the machine broke down, and they just finished running the tests through. She thought I might like to know, so she called," Ashley explained.

"And…How did you do?" Ford questioned. Ashley was silent a moment, and they feared the worst. However, Ashley's lips curved into a broad smile.

"I PASSED EVERYTHING! I have my GED!" Ashley announced.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Alicia exclaimed. Ashley threw her arms around Hayden's shoulders and hugged him tightly.

"I owe this to you! You helped me get my license, and my GED! Thank you, Hayden," Ashley kissed him. Hayden returned it, then smiled.

"You're welcome," Hayden replied.

"Gods, how can I ever repay you for all you've done for me, and I won't take nothing as an answer," Ashley giggled. Hayden knew this was his chance to ask, and he was taking it.

"Say yes to being with me forever," Hayden said as it fell quiet, all eyes on him.

"Well, we're best friends, Hayden, and dating. I think no matter what happens, we'll always be together," Ashley reminded. Hayden sighed as he took her hand in his, then got down on one knee as Ashley's eyes widened.

"No, Ash. What I mean is I want you to say yes to being with me forever as my best friend, my lover…My wife. Ashley, you and I have been together, through everything since we met in Pre-School. You've helped me, I've helped you, and we're always here for one another. There will always be a Hayden and Ashley. Whatever that means, whatever you want it to mean, but for me; I want you for the rest of our lives, as my wife. I know we've only been dating five months, but we're always together. Always have been, always will be. You have me, no matter what, Asty. So will you, Ashley Asta Hofferson, marry me?" Hayden asked as he pulled a blue velvet ring box from out of his pocket, then opened it revealing the engagement ring to her. It was gold with diamonds set in the band, then two heart-shaped stones on top; their birthstones.

Ashley's eyes filled with tears before her lip began to quiver in shock. Ashley dropped to her knees as she cupped his cheeks with a few tears falling down now. "Yes," Ashley said. "I will marry you, Hayden Hiccup Haddock," she smiled. Hayden kissed her deeply as she returned it. The friends, and Gabriel burst into applause and cheering. The kiss broke as Hayden took the ring out of the box, and slid it on her left-hand ring finger. Hayden helped her up, and they kissed again.

"Now can we start the party!?" Seth asked with Caitlyn beside him, and Brandon had come along too since it was Caitlyn's weekend to have him.

"Oh, here's your keys back, babe," Ashley handed them to her fiance.

"Nope, those are yours now. I registered the car to you after you got your permit; I'm driving dad's now. That's your other gift from me, a car of your own," Hayden informed.

"B-But babe!" Ashley tried to protest.

"Too late, already done. You said you liked my car best, so it's fitting that you have it. Some time has passed and I'm ready to be behind the wheel of my father's without it hurting to know they're gone," Hayden smiled.

"And I can't even be mad at you," Ashley sighed, then smiled. "Thank you,"

"Anything for you, Milady," Hayden hugged her tightly. "And yes, Seth, we can party now," he added. The friends rushed to enjoy things while Ashley stayed in Hayden's arms thinking only one thing.

' _Best birthday ever,'_ she smiled.


	21. To Be Ready

**How To Heal A Broken Spirit**

Pairing; Hayden X Ashley(Hiccup X Astrid)

Rated; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or any songs I might use.

 **To Be Ready**

 _{Normal POV}_

Nobody had expected Hayden to ask Ashley for her hand in marriage on her birthday. Hayden never mentioned a word about planning to propose, but everyone knew it would happen at some point because they all knew how much Hayden loved Ashley, and was glad to have her back in his life. However, nobody saw Hayden asking when he and Ashley had only been together for five months. Though, after hearing Hayden's little proposal speech to Ashley; he mentioned why he was asking. Hayden said that it didn't matter what they were labeled as because no matter what; they were always together. Hayden and Ashley would never stop being friends, but they became boyfriend and girlfriend, now, they were engaged, and would be married shortly. Most of Ashley's congratulatory birthday party was spent talking about the weddings that were coming up in 2018, which were Eli and Roxanne's in April, then Devon and Skye's in June. On top of all that, they had Alicia and Travis's baby arrival in July, and were getting married in 2019, the official date had not been selected yet. Seth and Caitlyn were still just dating, and wanted to keep it that way for a bit; nobody minded. Hailey and Ford were finally moved into their new place, they moved in over May, and were adjusting to the home-owner lifestyle while working, and maintaining their marriage.

It was June now, and Hayden just got home from work. Ashley had the day off, and spent it cleaning the house a bit. Ashley took care of the dishes, sweeping, mopping, and vacuuming. Also, she dusted, and did laundry; both her own and Hayden's to help him out since he'd been working a lot of extra hours because of one of the managers quitting. Hayden was working on training a new one, but that meant more time he had to spend there to make sure everything was learned the right away on how to do things. Ashley decided to start dinner since Hayden messaged saying he would be home in ten minutes. Ashley was making spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread; it was something simple, and easy. Ashley yawned while stirring the pasta in the pot, then she began to add a little seasoning to the sauce. The meatballs were just frozen ones that she was cooking in the microwave, then she'd add them to the sauce afterward. Ashley got the garlic bread ready, then she put it in the preheated oven to bake for eight to ten minutes. A few more minutes passed as Ashley heard Hayden's car pull into the driveway, then shut off as the door opened, and closed shut. Moments later, the house door opened as Hayden came in.

"I'm home," Hayden called tiredly.

"I'm in the kitchen, babe," Ashley called. Hayden made his way to that room to see Ashley cooking a meal for them. "Hey, welcome home," she smiled.

"Hi, beautiful," Hayden kissed her forehead. "What are you making?"

"Spaghetti and Meatballs with garlic bread," Ashley replied as she looked at him. However, Ashley noticed that not only did Hayden look thoroughly exhausted, but sick too. "You gonna grab a shower? Supper should be done by then,"

"Yeah, sounds good. See you in a few," Hayden smiled, then moved upstairs to shower.

(Fifteen Minutes Later)

Dinner was made, but Hayden wasn't downstairs yet. Ashley decided to make her way up to see if he was okay. "Babe?" Ashley asked. "Are you alright?" she inquired while moving to the bathroom door, then knocking a few times. Of course, she didn't get an answer because she heard Hayden throwing up. As if on queue, she received a text message; checking her phone she found it to be from Eli.

 _ **Did Hayden make it home safely? He's been sick most of the day here and looked exhausted when he was leaving. Want to make sure he's okay -Eli**_

 _He got home 15 mins ago; in the bathroom throwing up now. I'll take care of him. Thanks, Eli. -Ash_

What else could she reply except that? It was the truth. "Hayden. I know you're sick. Eli told me you have been all day. Let me in so I can take care of you," Ashley tried. After a moment, the door unlocked as Ashley turned the handle to see Hayden sitting on the floor with his pajama pants on, but no shirt. Ashley kneeled beside him. "You should have said something," she sighed knowing full well how stubborn her fiance was.

"I'm a big boy," Hayden mumbled as Ashley chuckled some.

"Everyone needs a little help sometimes. Come on, you're going right to bed," Ashley said as she got up and helped Hayden next. Carefully, she led him to his room so he could lay down. Ashley covered him up, then left to clean up from dinner. Afterward, Ashley brought him a water bottle, and something to deal with the fever and nausea. Hayden took the tablets, then relaxed.

"Will you lay with me?" Hayden asked tiredly. Ashley kicked her shoes off and laid in bed with him as Hayden cuddled up on her chest. Ashley blushed as she stroked her fingers through his hair until he fell asleep. Not long after, Ashley knocked out as well.

(A Few Days Later)

After that night, Ashley had been having a bit of a hard time dealing with something; getting intimate with Hayden. The next morning, Hayden woke up hard and pressed against her. Of course, he apologized for it, and said it was just a regular reaction to being so comfortable. And Ashley might have believed that if they hadn't been making out first. Ashley realized after Hayden went to work that she knew it was something she needed to address or the wedding night would be a disaster when they tried to make love. Ashley had been able to handle kissing, little make-out sessions, but never full on to a point where Hayden got an erection. The problem was that Ashley tensed and got scared when she felt his length poking at her behind; they weren't fond memories for her, and she was still working through a lot of that sexual trauma. Ashley knew that Hayden would never hurt her, but she didn't want those horrid nightmares coming forward when she and Hayden made love on their wedding night. Ashley decided to take it up with her therapist at tonight's appointment.

Most sessions involved trying to get Ashley to forgive her mother, but tonight, Ashley changed the topic. Ashley was honest, and said that she was afraid of intimacy because things like that weren't a pleasant experience for her. Plus, her first time had been rape, not consensual. The therapist said that it would take some time to get through that, but the woman would help. Ashley was glad for that, and the rest of the appointment was spent with Ashley explaining how she got went certain aspects about sex were brought up, or her feelings when she and Hayden got into making out. It wasn't easy to talk about, but the therapist was able to offer some suggestions on how to cope with the emotions and thoughts that accompanied Ashley's fears.

(August 2017)

Two months had gone by and much had happened. Alicia and Travis had their baby; a little girl named Trisha Thorston, and they were now working on their own wedding plans as they are set to marry August 2019 because money was going to be a bit tight with the baby and all. Seth and Caitlyn were two months away from hitting a year together. Eli and Roxanne were planning their wedding, which was eight months away. Devon and Skye hit a snag in their planning because Skye found out she was eight weeks pregnant yesterday; this meant that their child would be born in March 2018, three months before their wedding. The snag was that they knew they would be busy with their new baby, so they decided to push their marriage back to 2019, and the official date had not been selected yet. Also, as it turns out. Hailey and Ford had decided to wait a bit on children, but it seemed fate had other plans because Hailey just learned she is five weeks pregnant, and due to give birth in April 2018. So, there was a lot going on for the friends.

Ashley and Hayden on the other hand had set their wedding for September 1, 2018 because it was the day they met in Pre-School, and became instant best friends. Hayden finally had more time at home since the promotion went through for the new manager he had been training. Ashley and Hayden worked on minor wedding details, but nothing significant as the big day was an entire year away. Ashley used her therapy sessions to get past the intimacy problems she had with being touched. Ashley didn't mind kissing, or being held, but anything more than that would make her panic. Ashley felt terrible because she wanted to show Hayden how much she loved him, but anytime they got close, she would freeze, then hide away in her room. Ashley knew that Hayden would never push her, but Ashley felt it was unfair that Hayden didn't know what was going on, so today, she decided to be honest with him about what was bothering her. Ashley and Hayden just finished dinner, and cleaning up. The two were sitting on the couch as Ashley knew it was time to tell him.

"Hayden?" Ashley began.

"Yes, Milady?" Hayden replied with a smile.

"I was wondering if we could talk about something that's been bothering me?" Ashley asked. At this, Hayden sat up and shut off the TV, so he could give his full attention to her.

"I'm all ears," Hayden invited because truthfully, he had been hoping Ashley would talk to him about why she always ran away when he tried to make love to her.

"Well, it's…about why I freeze up and leave the room whenever you try to make love to me," Ashley informed. Finally, she sighed. "It's not that I don't want to, Hayden, I just…can't bring myself to do it,"

"Is it because we aren't married yet? I don't mind waiting if it's making you uncomfortable, Ash," Hayden said.

"It's not that. I mean, sort of, but not in the way you're thinking. Before I got sold to Virgil, yes, I had always said I'd save myself for marriage. Obviously…that's not a possibility now with what happened," Ashley trailed off a little, clearly troubled by the knowledge she wasn't a virgin anymore.

"Ashley, just because you're not a virgin anymore doesn't mean you're not pure. I know they took your virginity, but you're still innocent to me because you didn't give yourself to them. Those bastards stole it forcefully. Either way, if you want me to stop making advances, just say so. You don't have to leave the room; I just wanted to show you how much I love you; something different than the little dates, or cuddling up to watch a movie," Hayden told her.

"Hayden, it's not that. I want to give myself to you, I do, but I can't because of the rape. Well, rapes since it happened more than once until I finally stopped fighting them because I couldn't take the pain of the punishments anymore. Beaten, whipped, starved, molested; Gods, I fought for so long not to break, but I couldn't hold firm after the countless raping. One after another, or sometimes more than one at a time," Ashley tried not to cry.

"Ssh, stop. You don't have to tell me, babe. I know it was hard and unbearable. I hate myself for not finding you sooner," Hayden clenched his fist.

"It's not your fault. I saw your dad's office; I know how long you searched, how much time you put in to locate me. If…it's anyone's fault, it's my mom's because she knew where I was, and what she did. All that aside, though. Hayden, I can't make love to you because everytime we get farther than kissing; I flash back to being raped, and I fade out from the real world thinking that I'm just going to get hurt again. I know you never would, and I run away so I don't freak out on you. I use the time in my room, or the shower to calm down," Ashley revealed softly.

"Oh, Ashley. Why didn't you tell me that I was sending you into flashbacks? You know I would have stopped, and helped you through them," Hayden sighed.

"Because you've already helped me through so much, Hayden, and I didn't want you to feel bad. I realized now that I was doing the exact opposite because every time I ran, you wondered if you did something wrong. I know I should have been honest, Hayden. I'm sorry, I just wanted to work it out on my own. I got scared that if I didn't get my intimacy problems under control that our wedding night would be a disaster. My therapist has been helping me find ways to stay focused, and not fade out; something to keep me grounded," Ashley stated.

"Well, that's good that you recognized the problem, and decided to seek help for it, Ashley. I want to help too. I've told you that we've been through everything together, and there's no reason to change that now. Besides, if you want to get past your fear of intimacy, you're gonna need me since I'm the one you'll be intimate with," Hayden reminded.

"I-I know that. I told you all this because my therapist said I should, and I wanted to anyway. She gave me some suggestions to try, and I kind of need you for them. However, I don't want us…having sex, not yet at least. I do want to hold off until the wedding night. I want your help, Hayden, because I'm gonna need it to prepare for that evening next year. I-Is that okay?" Ashley looked at him.

"Of course! It's more than okay, Ash. And never be afraid to come to me, Milady. I'm always ready to stand with you, that's why I asked for your hand in marriage," Hayden smiled softly, then kissed her.

"You're the best, Hayden. Thank you," Ashley said afterward. The two cuddled up on the couch as Hayden turned the TV back on and Ashley could only smile while leaning against her fiance. With Hayden in the loop about what was going on; more preparations could be made for their wedding, and both of them would be ready.


	22. Mr And Mrs

**How To Heal A Broken Spirit**

Pairing; Hayden X Ashley(Hiccup X Astrid)

Rated; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or any songs I might use.

 **Mr. And Mrs.**

 _{Hayden's POV}_

(One Year Later; September 1, 2018)

The day had come at last; Astrid and I were getting married in half an hour, and I couldn't wait. A lot had happened in a year, but nothing we couldn't handle. For starters, I was beyond proud of my soon to be wife for coming to me about a personal problem regarding why she withdrew from any forms of intimacy with me. I know that it took a great deal of courage to come forward about that matter, and as I promised, I helped her any way I could. Ashley and I haven't had sex, no, we were saving that for tonight when we began our two-week honeymoon. However, much of the suggestions by Ashley's therapist were to engage in a little foreplay, to get Ashley used to my gentle, loving touch. As opposed to when Ashley was touched by Virgil and the others; Ashley faded out to ignore the pain; she would go into her own little world, and it wasn't easy to break her out of those panic attacks and flashbacks. That was the goal at least; for Ashley to associate my touch with pleasure, not pain, and be able to stay focused without blanking out to ignore what was happening to her. Ashley and I started simple, and worked our way up to everything except intercourse over the last year. About two weeks ago, Ashley said she was ready, and we've kept to our agreement to wait until tonight to go all the way. Also, Ashley finally forgave her mother, and the two spent a good portion of time talking about things, and working on mending their relationship. It still wasn't perfect, but fixed enough that Ashley felt comfortable inviting Asvora and Craig to the wedding.

In other updates; Devon and Skye were now proud parents of a little boy named Conner Bazirk. Skye gave birth March 22, 2018, and the two new parents were working on finishing the plans for their marital union, which would take place in June 2019, on the 28th. Travis and Alicia were getting married in October 2019 on the 12th, but I've heard it won't be a big wedding as they're trying to save money, and make sure their daughter, Trisha, has everything she needs, plus the rent and bills don't fall behind. A genius move, and who needs a big gathering anyway? Mine and Ashley's wedding isn't massive. Eli and Roxanne were married April 14th, 2018; a lovely marriage ceremony and reception, then the two newlyweds took off for a week. In May, just a month later, Roxy learned she was four weeks pregnant. Currently due to give birth in January 2019. Hailey and Ford have a son now; he is named Ozzy Bazirk, after Devon and Hailey's father, Oswald. Ozzy was born April 9, 2018. Hailey was glad she gave birth when she did because she and Ford were able to attend Eli and Roxy's wedding. Seth and Caitlyn had been together almost two years, and I was confident that he was thinking about proposing to her this coming Christmas, but nothing definite yet. I knew that Seth was nervous to ask for Caitlyn's hand in marriage because of Brandon, but last I checked, the biological father was slowly removing himself from the boy's life because of a new girlfriend or something. Seth mentioned the man was skipping his weekends, and when that happened, Seth would take Brandon for ice cream, or to the park while Caitlyn worked. Seth wanted to adopt Brandon, but the real dad being around would make it complicated. I said I would help where I could if legal aid were needed.

I was truly happy for all my friends; settling down, having families of their own. I hoped Ashley and I would have children, and live a long, happy life together. What was I saying? Of course we would because we were thrilled to be with one another, and had so far from the beginning where we met. Speaking of, that's where we are now. Yep, Ashley and I decided to get married at the elementary school in the classroom where we became best friends. It had been my idea, and she loved it, so we made arrangements to rent the room for a few hours. After all, we had a tiny group of people on the guest list. Ashley and I, of course, then we had Asvora, Craig, Gabriel, Seth, Caitlyn, Travis, Alicia, Ford, Hailey, Skye, Devon, Eli, and Roxanne. There was the minister too, but she was only staying to marry Ashley and me. My best man was Seth, and Ashley's maid of honor is Hailey. I was wearing a gray suit with a black tie, and I knew Ashley was wearing an ivory dress, but I hadn't seen her in it yet.

The room was set up very simple. Ashley and I would be at the head of the table, and the others on the left or right of us since we were only using one table to sit at. The food choice was salad for an appetizer, chicken parm with buttered rolls as the entre, and finally wedding cake for dessert. Gabriel was walking Ashley down the aisle because she didn't feel right having Craig do it, and both my dad and hers were gone. Gabriel was a fatherly figure of sorts, or an uncle at best. I mean, the guy is my Godfather, so it made some sense to ask him. Gabriel had been over the moon when Ashley talked to him about it, and of course, he accepted the job right away. Everything else was ceremony proceedings, and fittings. At this point, Ashley and I had been together almost two years; it would mark that November 24th, so about two months away, little over since it wasn't the 24th of September yet, so I guess three months technically. It didn't matter; we were getting married, and today would be the best day of our lives. Well, one of them at least.

 _{Ashley's POV}_

It was here at last! My wedding day! Ah; I couldn't believe today was the day I became Hayden's wife, and surprisingly, it hadn't been such a laborious process to get here. Planning the wedding had been relaxing almost; the two most prominent ordeals I had to handle were the problematic parts. The first situation was getting through the intimacy issues. After I talked to Hayden about things; I felt a lot better, and more confident that tonight wouldn't have significant problems. Was I nervous? Of course. Did I trust Hayden? With my life, and I knew he would go at my pace. It was what we worked on in therapy, which I wasn't going to anymore. After forgiving my mother, I stopped because I felt like I could handle things without a guide. Plus, I had Hayden to help me, like he always had and always would. Well, I had my friends too, but still. Hayden was about to be my husband, and I could confide in him for everything; the guy was my lover, my friend, and that's what we were doing today. I was marrying my best friend in the entire world. Hayden explained that was the purpose of the ring he proposed with. The two hearts represented our eternal love, and our birthstones were for the unbroken friendship we shared. I have no idea what gave him the idea to use that for the engagement ring, but I loved that he chose that design; it held a great deal of meaning to us, just as today did and the place we decided to get hitched for life.

Working through the intimacy problems had not been simple by any means. Hayden and I would start with kissing, going into making out, then we began with light touches on the arms or leg. Once I was okay with that, we moved into Hayden being able to lay me down on the couch, then making our way to the bed. So on and so forth, we worked at something more passionate leading up to the moment of intercourse. Hayden and I had to work through him touching me with clothes on, then slowly removing them until we were both nude. Hayden and I indulged in foreplay so I could get used to his touch, and not fade out from the real world. Hayden would have to talk to me, and I had to look at him to see it was him so I would revert back to thinking I was being hurt. The therapist said it would help to see the face of who is touching me, and know the touch associated with that face, knowing his voice if my eyes were closed. As I said, it wasn't easy, but eventually, we managed to start at kissing and both get through an orgasm while naked on Hayden's bed without me freaking out. I knew there would be some hesitation when we got to the intercourse bit during the honeymoon, but Hayden already assured me that we would just take it slow as we had with all the other steps to get me past the fear. Hayden didn't mind that I was scared, and I think that's one of the things I loved about him; how understanding he is.

Forgiving my mother had been another chore, but I could say now that we were in a better place. My mom has been drug and alcohol-free and clean for eight months now, and I was proud of her for getting help, and letting Craig help her. I wasn't sure if I'd ever see that man as my step-father, but I knew he loved my mom, and that was enough for me to accept him as part of my life. I invited them to the wedding, and it was a good feeling to know mom was there. Though, I felt terrible for Hayden because he didn't have either of his parents present for today. I guess he was making due with their pictures set up in the front row with stands. I had one for my dad too, and it made all the difference to see their faces and know they were with Hayden and me in spirit today as we said our vows and bound our two lives into one in matrimony. I was ready.

 _{Normal POV}_

There was a knock on the door of the girl's restroom, which was just down the hall to the Pre-School room where the wedding was being held. Hailey opened it a little to see Gabriel.

"Is the lass ready?" Gabriel asked.

"She is. Is Hayden?" Hailey wondered.

"Excited and anxious like a little kid on Snoggletog mornin'," Gabriel chuckled. The door opened fully as Hailey helped Ashley out. Gabriel offered his arm as Ashley held the bouquet with her other hand, then linked her arm to Gabriel's. Ashley took a deep breath as Hailey headed inside first when the music started, and then Ashley and Gabriel were next. Hayden laid eyes on his fiance, and he almost cried at how beautiful she looked. Ashley wore a simple ivory dress; it wasn't extravagant, or riddled with attributes. The dress was a Sheath/Column off-the-shoulder sweep train lace; and it hugged her every curve perfectly without revealing too much. Ashley's hair was down, in the braid that hung over her left shoulder as always, and there was a thin, ivory headband to match the gown. Ashley didn't wear earrings, or a lot of makeup, but Hayden didn't think she needed that either way. Ashley was led down the aisle to Hayden stood on the left of the minister.

Gabriel kissed Ashley's cheek before taking her hand and joining to Hayden's, and then Gabriel took his seat. "Are we ready to begin?" the woman, Gwen Elders, inquired softly.

"We are," Hayden nodded.

"Thank you to the friends and family that are here today to celebrate the union of Ashley and Hayden **!** This occasion not only marks the beginning of their marriage commitment together, but it is a commemoration of the love and friendship nurtured and shared between these two. Together, they embark today on a new life together, built on the foundations of trust, compassion, and mutual respect," Gwen announced as the greeting to their guests. "If there is anyone in attendance who has cause to believe that this couple should not be joined in marriage, you may speak now or forever hold your peace," After hearing nothing, she smiled, and prepared to continue. "At this time, before proceeding with the bonding ceremony, I would invite the couple to share their vows. Ashley, would you please deliver yours first?"

"Today I take you as my husband. I love you now as I've always loved you, and as I always will love you," Ashley recited softly, smiling at Hayden.

"And now Hayden, would you deliver your vows?" Gwen invited.

"Today I take you as my wife. I love you now as I've always loved you, and as I always will love you," Hayden repeated gently; his eyes never leaving Ashley's.

"As you've already joined hands; we can move right along. Ashley, do you take Hayden as your cherished husband, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by his side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?" Gwen asked.

Ashley stared into Hayden's green orbs. "I do."

"Hayden, do you take Ashley as your cherished husband, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by his side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?" Gwen questioned.

"I do," Hayden replied gently.

"The wedding rings perfectly symbolize the never-ending love you two have for each other. By exchanging these rings, you solidify a lifelong commitment to one another. The rings serve as a welcome and constant reminder of the bond you've formed with your partner," Gwen said as she held her hand out and Seth handed over the two gold bands to her. Gwen handed a thicker one to Ashley, then the smaller to Hayden. Please repeat after me, Ashley; Hayden, I give you this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the band completes itself, so you complete me,"

Ashley held Hayden's left-hand ring finger, then began to slide the band in place. "Hayden, I give you this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the band completes itself, so you complete me,"

"Now you, Hayden?" Gwen insisted.

"Ashley, I give you this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the band completes itself, so you complete me," Hayden recited correctly while placing the ring on Ashley's finger.

"In front of these witnesses, you've pledged your vows and exchanged rings according to the laws of this island. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride!" Gwen smiled broadly while closing her book. Hayden used one arm to snake around Ashley's waist, then he drew her close and kissed her deeply. The room erupted in applause for the two. The kiss broke as the two faced their guests. "Ladies and gentlemen, I now have the privilege of presenting for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Ashley and Hayden Haddock!" More clapping and cheers for the newlyweds. It had been a long time coming, but Hayden and Ashley were finally married as Mr. and Mrs.


	23. Honeymoon Time

**How To Heal A Broken Spirit**

Pairing; Hayden X Ashley(Hiccup X Astrid)

Rated; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or any songs I might use.

 **Honeymoon Time**

 _{Normal POV}_

All Hayden and Ashley were thankful for right now was that nothing had gone wrong leading up to the perfect moment just minutes ago where they said their vows, exchanged rings, and were pronounced as husband and wife. It was official now, they were married, and neither of them could be happier about that. Everything felt right in their lives; to say that they've known each other since they were about five-years-old, fell in love with one another during Freshman Year of High School, and though they spent a very painful, lonely, four years apart, they made it back to one another! And finally admitted their feelings, and are now married. All fundamental aspects that led them to where they were in this perfect moment and marital bliss. With the announcement made of what they were, the rest of the party could get underway. Of course, there were other things to handle first; such as the couples first dance, and the introduction of the small bridal party. Yes, Hayden and Ashley wanted to experience it all! Hayden had asked Theodore Meatsen, another one of his Archia Burger employees, to be the DJ, so that was next on the list.

"Alright, alright. What a beautiful ceremony that was, and now it's time to introduce the wedding party, guests of honor, and of course, our lovely bride and handsome groom!" Theodore called out; there was no need for a microphone since it was a small group of guests. "Coming in we have our Maid of Honor, Hailey Bazirk and Best Man, Seth Jorgenson," Theo said as Hailey and Seth walked in smiling and waving. "Honorary guests who we cant see but are present are the bride's father, Colby Hofferson, and the groom's parents, Spencer and Vivian Haddock," Theo smiled. "And finally, our newlyweds; Hayden and Ashley Haddock!" he yelled joyously. Hayden and Ashley came in smiling with Hayden's arm around her waist.

"Congratulations you two!" Roxanne cheered with Hailey and Alicia.

"You look gorgeous, Ashley," Asvora complimented.

"And now Hayden and Ashley will have their first dance as husband and wife!" Theo stated as a few of the lights went off to give a dimmed look to the room. Theo started the music as Hayden offered his hand to Ashley, who smiled and took it, of course. The song Hayden and Ashley chose as their wedding song was My Everything by 98 Degrees because it worked for both of them in the sense that they needed one another as friends and lovers. Only together had they been able to overcome all the things they endured, and would now continue to do the same in their marriage. The dance was lovely, and there was no denying how in love they were with one another.

"Is this everything you ever wanted?" Ashley asked him while they danced around.

"This is just a bonus; I've always had what I wanted. It's you, Ashley. My best friend, and now, my wife," Hayden informed lovingly. Ashley closed her eyes and leaned her head on his chest.

"I love you, Hayden, and thank you for everything you've done for me since we've met," Ashley said softly.

"Hey, you'll always have me, Milady. Hayden and Ashley forever, remember?" Hayden chuckled as he lifted her chin up and kissed her deeply. The room gave a great _AWE_ to the delight of how cute the display was. Soon, the dance ended as pictures began to be taken by the photographer who came in. Hayden and Ashley had their photos taken first, then it was them with Hailey and Seth. Next came a group shot with their friends. Hayden and Ashley with Gabriel, then some with her mother, and Craig for one. For shits and giggles too, Ashley and Hayden stood in a photo with her father's portrait, and then one of Hayden's parents with them. So far, everything was going perfectly, and the two were enjoying the first part of their night.

After picture had been taken, there was more music and dancing for everyone until dinner was ready. The guests sat down in their spots as everyone was given a plate of salad and a few types of dressings were put out.

"So, where are you two going for your honeymoon?" Asvora wondered.

"We're going to the mainland for two weeks," Ashley replied.

"Oh, won't that be fun," Craig smiled.

"Yeah. We're catching a plane tomorrow morning at 11 am from the city airport; I think tonight we're just going to the hotel," Hayden mentioned.

"Which one?" Roxanne wondered.

"I took Roxy to Archian Towers," Eli chuckled.

"Ford took me to Berk Crowne," Haily blushed a bit.

"Where are we going again, babe?" Ashley asked.

"Archia Palace," Hayden responded.

"Wait, really?! I thought we were going to Berkian Plaza?" Ashley inquired, apparently in shock. Hayden grinned a bit.

"It's our wedding night and you think I'm taking you somewhere in town?" Hayden arched a brow. Ashley nodded her head once, assuming that is exactly what they were going. "No way. I only told you that so you wouldn't protest the idea,"

"B-But!" Ashley tried.

"Forget it, Milady. I already booked it, and paid. No refunds, and it's about a ten-minute drive from the airport," Hayden informed.

"Ugh. You're so frustrating sometimes," Ashley mumbled. "Why are we going there?"

"You married me knowing full well exactly how I am, Ash. And why there? Because you only told me a million times growing up that when you finally got married, you wanted to spend your first night with your husband on the top floor in one of the suites. Well, I'm your husband, and there's no way I'm not going to give you what you longed for," Hayden chuckled.

"You…remembered all the times I mentioned that?" Ashley blinked in surprise.

"What kind of a best friend would I be if I didn't know your deepest desires? Yes, babe, I remembered. Tonight, we'll be staying on the one-hundredth floor of Archia palace in a suit that will overlook the sunrise tomorrow morning. This room is complete with a king-size bed, full bathroom, picture window, and Jacuzzi. Oh, TV, and bistro table for two so we can enjoy breakfast before we go to the airport at 9 am," Hayden kissed her cheek.

"Plans for children?" Gabriel questioned.

"Not right away," Hayden informed as Ashley nodded.

"We want to enjoy married life for a bit," Ashley agreed.

"Well, don't take too long. Grand Uncle Gabriel needs kiddies to spoil," Gabriel laughed as did a few others. The conversations continued well into the main meal about anything at all; how lives were going, fond memories growing up. As it got later, and more dancing ensued, Hayden and Ashley decided to do cake, then the other wedding activities before the night closed. Unfortunately, they only had the classroom until 9 pm as the janitors wanted to clean everything and lock up before school on Monday. Everyone was okay with that, and thankfully, it was only 7 pm now. The ceremony had been at 5:30 pm, then pictures took a good half hour to complete. Dinner just finished, and people began to enjoy things once more.

The wedding cake was a masterpiece; a two-tier design. The colors were gray and blue with silver dots at the bases and some random pattern in the frosting. Sticking out on metal holders was one memory from every year that Hayden and Ashley had known one another since Pre-School because they had a photo taken on the first day of school every year up until Junior, but then another half of the shot would be their favorite memory from that year. One of the last memories up was Ashley's twenty-second birthday where Hayden proposed to her. Indeed, it was beautiful. Hayden and Ashley held the knife, then cut down on the top layer to get a piece for themselves to share. In good tradition; they each got a small piece to feed the other, then kissed despite their frosting covered faces. Everyone got a laugh out of that photo opportunity, then a part was served to everyone.

Also during this bit of the night, Hailey and Seth gave their speeches of a long and happy marriage to Hayden and Ashley. Music and dancing continued after the cake was had, talking too because why not? Honestly, it was a great reception, and still a few more things to do. The time ticked away to 8:30 pm when Hayden and Ashley decided they had to start wrapping things up. Finally; the garter removal, bouquet and garter toss had come; one of the last things to do. Ashley sat down in a chair as Hayden approached her loving and kissed her, then allowed his hands to slide down her arms, and legs while getting lower to reach up her dress. In a quick movement, Hayden grabbed the garter around her thigh with his teeth and slid it down her leg to get it off. The room cheered and clapped as Ashley's face was as red as a tomato. Hayden came up and kissed Ashley passionately.

"Alright! All the unwed women need to get to the dance floor. That means you Skye, Caitlyn, and Alicia!" Theo announced. The three girls made their way forward as Hailey handed Ashley her bouquet, then returned to her seat. Ashley turned and closed her eyes as she tossed it back and Caitlyn caught it, which surprised her. "Single men! Come on up!" Theo chuckled.

"Hey, that means you too, man!" Eli reminded. Theo blinked as Eli went to the music area while Theo joined Devon, Travis, and Seth on the small open space being referred to as a dance floor. Hayden prepared to fling the garter, then he turned and let it go. Being one of the tallest, Theo caught it, which mean he had to put it on Caitlyn. Awkward much. Caitlyn sat down in the chair as Theo moved to one knee carefully, then lifted Caitlyn's leg and slid it just past her calf before stepping back. In good wedding spirit, the two hugged then returned to their positions in the room; Caitlyn with Seth, and Theo running music.

"Time to wrap it up, Theo. Get their attention for me?" Hayden asked with a smile.

"You got it, boss," Theo nodded as he stood up. "HEY! Zip it. Hayden's got something to say," he yelled.

"I could have done that myself," Hayden rolled his eyes to his coworker and friend, then shook his head before facing the guests. "Well, it's been one hell of an evening, and something I will never forget. Alas, it's about that time where we shut it down, and I take my beautiful new wife to start our fun two weeks of honeymooning," he chuckled. "I just want all of you to know how happy Ashley and I are that you could come and celebrate this with us; it means a lot to me especially since my parents aren't here, and Ashley's father is not with us either. Odin only knows that if my dad were here, so would half the police department as well," he chuckled as a few more laughed. "So thank you for spending this night with us. I want everyone to drive home safely, and we'll see you in a few weeks,"

"Are we ready, Hayden?" Ashley inquired gently as Hayden walked with her to collect a few things.

"Yeah," Hayden nodded.

"Don't you worry about a thing, laddie. We'll take care of all this cleanup; you go on with yer wife," Gabriel patted his shoulder.

"Thanks, Gabriel," Hayden nodded his head.

"Your parents would be very proud of all you've done, and the man you have become. As am I, son," Gabriel said now.

"Come on, Gobber. Don't…say that, not now. You'll make me cry," Hayden admitted.

"There will be no tears on yer wedding day or night, Hayden. Your parents loved you with their everything, and you know that even if you can't see them; they are smiling down on you now. As is Ashley's old man," Gabriel smiled. "Go on and get outta here," he motioned to the door. Hayden hugged the man, then he picked Ashley up and carried her to the car. Thankfully, their bags were already packed and in the trunk. Hayden set Ashley in the passenger seat, then he got in the driver's side. The two bucked up and waved to their guests as Hayden put the car in reverse and drove off into the night. Hayden and Ashley were both thinking the same things while headed to the city; it was honeymoon time.


	24. One Another

**How To Heal A Broken Spirit**

Pairing; Hayden X Ashley(Hiccup X Astrid)

Rated; M for Mature

Disclaimer; I do not own HTTYD or any songs I might use.

 **One Another**

 _{Normal POV}_

(Archian City-Archia Palace)

The drive from the elementary school had been about an hour, and the two newlyweds arrived at the hotel around 9:45 pm. Right away, Hayden parked the car closest to the main entrance and shut the vehicle off.

"Well, here we are, Mrs. Haddock. Ready to start our two-week vacation?" Hayden inquired with a smile.

"I am," Ashley replied with a nod. Hayden got out of the car first, then helped Ashley out. Afterward, the two grabbed one smaller suitcase from the trunk as it was just an overnight bag for them. Inside there was a set of night clothes, a change for tomorrow morning, then a small bag each for their personal care items. Hayden locked up the car, and made sure to alarm it before they strolled into the main entrance of Archia Palace. Astrid was in awe of the grand hotel while Hayden had to lead her over to the desk so she didn't get lost in the excitement.

"Welcome to Archia Palace!" the male greeted. Hayden read his name tag as; _Cody_.

"Thank you," Ashley responded, still admiring everything around her.

"What can I do for you two this evening?" Cody inquired.

"There should be a top floor suite on reserve under the name Haddock," Hayden stated to the man. Cody began typing a few things into the computer.

"Hayden Haddock?" Cody asked.

"That's me," Hayden informed gently with a nod.

"Yes, I have you right here, Mr. Haddock. A suite on the hundredth floor for one night," Cody smiled softly as he swiped a keycard, then handed it to Hayden in an envelope. "Your room is number one hundred and ten on the left. Check out is at 11 am, and if you should require anything at all, please don't hesitate to call down. Please enjoy your stay!" he added.

"Thank you, my friend," Hayden lifted the bag over his shoulder, then wrapped an arm around Ashley's waist while leading her to the elevator. The doors opened to let them in, and then Ashley pressed the **100** button as the door closed and the object began to move upward.

"Out of curiosity, Hayden; how long have you had this room on reserve?" Ashley wondered.

"Would you believe me if I said since you we picked the wedding date?" Hayden chuckled as she blinked.

"You've had this on reserve since then?" Ashley asked.

"I wanted to make sure we'd get the room," Hayden replied with a small laugh. "I know how much it meant to you to have all this for when you got married, so I was determined to make it perfect, and your dream become a reality,"

"I've got to be the luckiest girl around to have you," Ashley leaned into him.

"Not half as lucky as I am to have you," Hayden said before planting a kiss on her forehead. Finally, they reached the top and the door opened. Hayden held Ashley's hand as they walked to their room, then he handed her the keycard so she could have the honors. Ashley slid the card, then the door opened to let them inside. Ashley flipped on the lights as her eyes lit up at the sight of everything. Hayden set the bag on the dresser while he looked back to see Ashley's shocked but happy face. The room had everything Hayden mentioned, but it was still surreal to take in and see with her own two eyes.

"You haven't even seen the view yet," Hayden took her hand while leading her over to the window. Hayden opened the curtains to reveal the stunning view.

"It's…breathtaking," Ashley whispered while staring in adoration of everything around her. The two of them had a terrific picture of the moon above them, and Ashley couldn't wait to see the sunrise tomorrow morning if they were awake in time. "Thank you, Hayden. Not just for this, but for it all since we've met. You went above and beyond being my best friend, and now as my husband. I don't think I can ever repay you,"

Hayden turned Ashley so she was facing him and his left hand held hers up to place a kiss on the engagement and wedding bands there. Hayden smiled while staring into her shimmering blue eyes. "You binding your life to mine for the rest of our days is payment enough, Ashley. All I've ever wanted since meeting you is to be by your side forever, and you gave me that by saying yes to marrying me. Now all I want to do is love you, and make sure you know, see, and feel it every single day from this night on,"

Ashley could have cried, and Hayden saw the tears beginning to form as he leaned in and kissed her passionately. Ashley melted into the action, her knees going weak as Hayden held her steady in his arms. The kiss broke as Ashley stared into his eyes, stroking his cheek a little. "Do it," Ashley invited.

"Are you sure?" Hayden asked her. "We can still wait if you're not,"

"We've waited long enough, and I've never been surer of anything else in my life, Hayden. I want you as much as you want me; so let's do it. Make love to me," Ashley said softly. Hayden smiled as he sat her down on the edge of the bed, then went to the door to put out a _Do Not Disturb_ sign on the outside handle. Afterward, Hayden locked the door, and dimmed the room lights. Hayden moved towards the window and drew the shades and drapes closed. The room was dark, but there was enough light for Hayden and Ashley to see one another. Ashley stood up to meet Hayden as he walked in front of her.

"I love you, Asty," Hayden said while leaning in to kiss her; his hand cupping her cheek lovingly.

"I love you too, Hic," Ashley replied. After that; Hayden captured her lips with his own in a passionate, sincere, loving kiss.

 **[HaydenXAshley Lemon]**

The one kiss started it all. From the moment their lips met; their bodies were set on fire with an intense need for the other. Hayden's hands moved to rest on Ashley's hips while her arms locked around his neck as the kissing continued. Ashley's hands worked Hayden's tie to loosen, then take it off him. After that, Ashley snaked her hands under his coat to glide it off his shoulders so it would fall to the floor with the tie. Hayden's fingers carefully worked the hook on Ashley's dress to undo it, then pull the zipper down to loosen it on her figure. As the gown slipped off, Hayden realized she was only wearing her underwear.

"The dress had a built-in bra," Ashley informed with a blush.

"Makes it easier for me," Hayden chuckled a bit as he kissed her again. Ashley unbuttoned Hayden's shirt, then took it off of him. Next, Ashley unclipped the belt, unsnapped the pants, pulled the zipper, and let the pants fall down as Hayden stepped out of them so they were out of the way. Hayden laid Ashley down on the king-sized bed gently and crawled over her slow. Hayden's kisses trailed along her jawline, nipping at a sweet spot on her neck that he'd found one time during their sessions to help Ashley past her fear. Ashley moaned softly, enjoying the feeling. Hayden moved his hands to massage he breasts, which elicited a louder moan for him to continue his actions.

The love-making continued for another hour where they engaged in foreplay; all the things they worked on through the last year to prepare for tonight. Hayden started slowly as they had so many times in the past with pleasuring Ashley by sucking and licking her nipples, then moving down more to remove her underwear and eat her out. Hayden learned that Ashley loved how it felt and he was happy to do it as long as she was enjoying herself. That was his goal tonight, show her what it was like to be loved, so she could feel it. Hayden made Ashley orgasm once already by fingering and eating her out at the same time; it drove her mad with pleasure. Afterward, Ashley insisted on getting Hayden to cum too, so he let her give him a hand and blowjob. However, now, the time had come to do the thing they hadn't practiced because they said they wouldn't until tonight. Hayden and Ashley were both naked on the bed, lights still dimmed while they gave were staring into know another's eyes. Hayden was laying over Ashley; his hands on either side of her sides.

"Take me, Hayden," Ashley invited.

"I'll be gentle, okay? Just keep your eyes on me," Hayden told her as she nodded and they both took a deep breath. Ashley spread her legs a bit as Hayden balanced on the one arm while holding his length in the other to guide himself within his wife's core. Hayden knew he likely wouldn't hurt her considering she wasn't a virgin anymore, but still; he didn't want to set her off on a night like this. Even so, he was nervous because he'd never had sex before; this was entirely new for him to do. Hayden pushed his erect length into Ashley's entrance slow, keeping his eyes locked on hers the whole time. Once he was in fully, Hayden stopped to give her a few moments to adjust. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, it just stings a little," Ashley admitted.

"Let me know when to move," Hayden said lovingly. After more seconds passed, Ashley nodded for him to go ahead. Hayden began to rock his hips back and forth, eliciting minor moans from his wife as her hands rested on his arms. Hayden knew to thrust slowly so he wouldn't hurt her, or bring forward any flashbacks. For Ashley, it wasn't a new feeling, but it was different. Hayden was loving, and gentle; she loved it. This felt good for her, and she didn't want it to stop.

"Oh, Hayden; it feels amazing!" Ashley moaned out.

"Gods," Hayden groaned in pleasure.

"Mm! Faster, please," Ashley asked. Hayden adjusted himself a bit to move at a quicker speed, and subsequently ended up going harder but Ashley didn't seem to mind because her moaning got louder, and breathing more erratic. Hayden and Ashley stayed in the one position because it had been practiced that way; with their clothes on, of course. The newly married couple consummated their marriage tonight, but they had a lifetime together of times they could make love and explore other positions to test out. For tonight, Hayden and Ashley only wanted the one where they could look at one another in the eyes to enjoy it together. The two of them went at it until about 1 am; taking breaks to draw it out longer, but alas, all good things came to an end at some point. Plus, tomorrow they were starting their trip to the mainland, so they would need their sleep.

"Ash, I'm…gonna cum," Hayden revealed through the rough panting of trying to control his breathing. There was a sheen of sweat on both of them, but a slight chill in the room as well.

"Ah, m-me too, Hayden," Ashley moaned, panting as well as she locked her legs around his waist.

"Do it, baby. Cum for me," Hayden urged. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer to her for a kiss as her walls tightened around his length. Hayden closed his eyes as he couldn't hold back any longer. Ashley held on to him tightly as she released, then Hayden did the same; both of them cumming at the same time.

"Hayden!"

"Ashley!"

 **[End Lemon]**

At that moment; there was nothing but pleasured bliss for Hayden and Ashley Haddock. The newlyweds laid there in the bed, embraced in one another's arms while they rode out their orgasms.

"I love you," Ashley panted softly.

"I love you, too," Hayden replied with a smile as they kissed. Hayden pulled out of her core, and cleaned himself off as Ashley did the same. A few seconds later, Ashley used the bathroom, and Hayden after her. The lovebirds decided to change into their night clothes because it was a bit cold being September and all. The two turned off the lights entirely as Hayden set his alarm for 6:30 am; the time the sun would rise. Hayden laid down under the covers first before Ashley joined him and cuddled up.

"That was amazing," Ashley said gently, and with a yawn to follow.

"No. It was perfect," Hayden replied as he kissed her forehead. "Rest, Milady. Tomorrow we're on a two-week vacation; just the two of us," he added.

"As it's always been," Ashley began to fall asleep.

"As it always will be," Hayden held her tightly in his arms as he began to drift off to sleep knowing that tonight, he married his best friend and no matter what happened in their lives; they would be together as they had from the start. From then until forever; Hayden and Ashley had one another.

 **~Author's Note;** _And so ends How To Heal A Broken Spirit. This story was meant to be a change up from the normal of bad things happening to Hiccup and everyone working together to help him. And I kept the Hicstrid pairing too. And just so it's clear, I stopped it here so that way I could write a sequel later on at another time. Not sure when, but one day. In the meantime, I do hope you'll continue to enjoy the other stories I put out. First, I must finish Change Of Heart, so be on the lookout for those updates! Until next time! -Nightstar._


End file.
